Secret Life Of Obi Wan Kenobi,
by ChorusGirl
Summary: Christa Xha wanted nothing more in the Universe than ObiWan Kenobi's love. WILL HER HAPPINESS BE SHORT LIVED? AND WILL OBI WAN STAY WITH THE ORDER? WARNING: Mature Sensuality in chapters 8, and 33. Han Solo is born. Anakin n Padme are in love.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Star Wars is owned by the head honcho, George Lucas and LucasFilmsLtd._

_Author: The Secret Life of Obi-Wan Kenobi is written by ChorusGirl/HeKilledYounglings._

_Story: This is thePREQUEL to my original story, a novella called "Secret of The Red Orchid" the Obi-Wan Kenobi love tragedy.Genre: Romance/Adventure_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter I**

Senators gathered in a hub around the ever questionable Chancellor's office, discussing politics Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi could care less about. He was too busy wondering why he'd been summoned to Chancellor Palpatine's office in the first place. His padawan, Anakin Skywalker dawdled behind him. He was friends with the politician. But today, his mind was on other things. Likely the whereabouts of Senator Padme Amidala. He asked about her constantly.

"Have you seen her, Master? What did she wear today?"

Obi-Wan was careful to keep Anakin as far from the senator as he could get. Sure, the boy's admiration was understandable. But it was time he understood that admiration was as far as his feelings could ever go.

"I don't know Anakin, I wasn't looking. Why?"

He already knew the answer, but wanted to hear Anakin try to squirm his way out of answering.

"Well..."

The door to Chancellor Palpatine's office sprang open. On the other side the feeble, kindly looking politician stood before them. He wore a long black cloak and a black and grey alb beneath it. He clasped his hands together in earnest delight, a tender smile spreading across his wrinkled face.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi!" he exclaimed "Anakin, my boy... Good to see you, do come in." He motioned the Jedi and his padawan inside.

"I'm sorry to disturb you but I thought it would be best to explain the details of your assignment personally. Don't worry, I spoke to the Jedi Council and they've given me their blessing as they understand what's at stake-" he paused. "The dangers that lie ahead of us if we don't act swiftly."

"Understood, Chancellor Palpatine. What can I do for you?"

The chancellor laid a hand on Anakin's shoulder, sighed thoughtfully, then released him. Anakin followed the old man with his eyes.

"The Confederacy of Independent Systems are at it again." The old man sighed once more, a tiny frown creasing his forehead. "They're targeting a planet just outside of our Jurisdiction. Strategically however, it's much too close for the Republic not consider their actions a threat. They're doing their best to bully this tiny defenseless system into joining that awful rebellion. We have to do something. We simply can't take this risk. _Oh..._" The chancellor's shoulders sagged.

"Which system?" Anakin asked.

The chancellor paused, walked toward the window, then pointed. "_Runei_. In fact, Anakin, if you look into the distance you can see the planet from here. Among the stars, just west of us."

Anakin met the chancellor at the big viewing window and looked toward the sky.

"Stars? That's an asteroid field. It's just outside of the planet. The Confederacy wouldn't be able to properly protect a military base from air," Anakin answered. "So why would they go there?"

The chancellor smiled at Obi-Wan. "You've taught him well."

Pleased with himself, Anakin drifted toward Obi-Wan again and pressed both arms behind his back.

"But that's precisely what the separatists want us to believe. In fact, they're banking on it."

"So what exactly would our assignment be?" Obi-Wan asked. Politicians had a way of going on and on without saying much of anything. It was better to get the chancellor to focus so they could go about their business.

"I've assembled a team of senators who will be going to Runei , perhaps to provide a little intervention. Of course, the planet is a bit on the seedy side and we can't put our senators at risk, can we? I've asked Council to send their very best. And of course, you came to mind, Master Kenobi."

"He's not a master yet," Anakin interrupted.

"I meant it as a term of endearment, an honorific, Anakin. I'm well aware of master Kenobi's status in the Jedi Order. Don't worry friend," he said, looking at Obi-Wan. "It will only be a matter of time before the council is no longer overlooking your service and are officially bestowing upon you the rank of master."

Kenobi smiled. "I'm not concerned with such things, chancellor. I much prefer to leave the politics to politicians."

"Speaking of such," Anakin inserted coyly. "Will Padme Amidala be with them?"

Obi-Wan's lips pressed into a thin white line. He gave the padawan a look of utter disappointment then returned his gaze to Palpatine, who opened his mouth to speak.

"As a matter of fact, Senator Amidala will be joining you. Along with Senator Organa, and Tuf Zul."

"I'm sorry Chancellor," Obi-Wan said. "Anakin won't be going to Runei. He's being left at the temple. To mind his studies."

"Oh, surely you need the help!" Chancellor replied.

"I'm more than capable of handling the assignment on my own. Anakin and I are working hard to make sure he's ready for the trials. Which could be any day now."

"I'm sure he'll do just fine."

"**_If_** he manages to keep his mind on his studies," _and not on beautiful young senators_.

"If you say so," the chancellor snapped.

Obi-Wan stared at the politician, slightly taken aback.

"Master, please, I must go, you have to let-"

"Anakin, we'll have this discussion later. For now, it's time to tell the chancellor goodbye."

Anakin groaned, paced a step ahead of his master and bowed before Palpatine.

"Good day, sir."


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

Obi-Wan Kenobi sat by the window on the Tri-Star Republic, the government ship escorting him to Runei. He would have been happy to fly the senators to the Runei himself. For one, he didn't exactly trust the Tri-Star pilot to maneuver them through Runei's heavy asteroid belt. The ride was too choppy. 

Senator Padme Amidala, who sat next to him in an adjoining seat, grabbed his arm every time the ship buckled. She was nervous, but felt safer knowing a Jedi was nearby.

She smiled. Her hair stood high on her head, a coif as elaborate as the jewels she adorned on her neck.

"Obi-Wan, I've heard _things_ about Runei from the chancellor. Do you think we'll be safe there?"

"As long as I'm protecting you. As long as you adhere to my security detail, yes."

"I see...Will your padawan, little Ani be joining us today? I've noticed he isn't with you."

"No, Anakin will not be joining us."

He didn't understand it. They were always asking about each other. And there was something about the way she asked, the gleam that came to her eye when she said his name.

"Is there a reason behind your asking?" Obi-Wan inquired.

"Well," she answered, putting on her best politician face, "He was merely a little boy when I saw him last. I've been hearing good things about him." A spark of defiance twinkled in her eye.

"Well let me be the one to confirm, all of what you heard is true."

"Very good," she answered, slightly nonplused.

Obi-Wan looked at the young senator and smiled.

Meanwhile, the other Senators Bail Organa and Tuf Zul engaged in a bitter debate as they lounged on deck, both downing drinks far too strong for such an early time of day.

Tuf Zul was a Neimodian. The only one of his kind who hadn't joined the other separatists. He was an unfortunate fellow. Both sides of the conflict accused him of being a traitor simply because he was Neiomodian. But Tuf was a defect, and sat on the senate as a representative of another world, Critolinia. He seemed to want peace as much as anyone else. What reason did anyone have to doubt him?

"I still say it would be a big mistake to leave Runei out of Republic territory. They'll be under our protection," Organa said.

"But with the seedier underside, they're likely to rebuff our efforts. Namely because of morality laws the chancellor has pressed on all of the systems since taking office. Runei is a resort planet. They live differently… than we do," Tuf chose his words very carefully.

The Tri-Star Republic landed on an airstrip barely large enough to accommodate its size. Runei was small. Smaller than expected. And much greener. Citizens of varying appearances mulled about, many from different systems…visitors there to make use of whatever resort the planet offered. Namely women, gambling, and sheer relaxation.

Obi-Wan could go for the latter. Perhaps a nice, quiet place to meditate would be nice.

A delegate from the Libertarian Regiment of Runei met them at the landing bay. Tay Nonsur, a woman whose hair rivaled Padme Amidala's in its elaborate design and style. Braids coiled about her coif through buns and ponytails like snakes. The woman bowed, eyes remaining on their faces in the custom of their people.

"Welcome."

Her voice was loud, but muffled, and sounded as though she spoke through a voice box.

"Greetings," Bail Organa said, stepping forward. We are here as representatives of the Republic. We look forward to meeting your leader.

"Ah. Yes. Tobias Semp. He waits for you. Good man. I will take you to him."

"I'm Senator Padme Amidala. This is Tuf Zul, Bail Organa and…"

"A Jedi Knight. I recognize from the clothes and weapon. Humble greetings," Tay said, motioning with her arm for them to walk. "Tobias Semp is our leader. It is a short walk."

Tay pointed toward a strip of poorly constructed stone wall buildings.

To Padme Amidala's eyes the structures were archaic, indicative of another era. But there was also something beautiful and grandiose about it. As though the people of Runei allowed such structures to stand because they embraced the ruins of civilizations that once were in honor of their past. Clearly the planet was as technologically advanced as Coruscant. Natives traveled by clod bikes, cruisers, or ships. Though most of the natives it seemed, preferred to walk. Something she noted as they passed through a very busy market.

Venders sold fruit and other goods from grass carts. Women, some with children mulled about. Life on this planet seemed casual. Good. But there were other things the senator noticed. Like the prominence of scoundrel and vermin, who lurked in the shadows. Watching, eyes glued to Obi-Wan, suspicion masking their eyes.

Just beyond the market, mere steps away stood another stone one story structure unbefitting of a chancellor, leader, or diplomat of a sovereign planet.

"Inside."

Tay's request sounded more like a demand. But Padme understood this was only her way of speaking.

Bail Organa pulled the curtain back and stepped inside. Padme Amidala, Tuf Zul, and Obi-Wan entered behind him.

Tobias Semp's office wasn't exactly an office. It was a saloon. His desk wasn't exactly a desk. It was a table. Littered with drinks, clouded with smoke, and scantily clad women. Two sat at his side.

Tobias Semp wasn't exactly human either. Or a humanoid. He was alien and unforgivably unattractive with toad-like facial features. He pulled the women close and smiled at the senators.

"Greetings," Tobias croaked in a raspy voice. "From the Republic eh? Runei is getting a lot of attention these days."

"Pleasure to meet you, sir. My colleagues and I are here on behalf of the Republic," Bail said.

"First things first. I will discuss the business at hand when the Jedi is gone."

Tobias shot Obi-Wan a distrusting look. The Jedi sensed apprehension and fear, but no ill-intent toward the senators. But Tuf Zul looked at Obi-Wan, mouth slightly agape. He wouldn't be caught dead in such a place without a guard at his side.

"I'm here in service of the Senators. My duties don't require my understanding of politics," Obi-Wan answered.

"Then you may stay and I will go. Meeting's over."

Tobias stood.

"Well, we can't have that," Padme interrupted. "This is much too important to end over such a small dispute. Master Obi-Wan. If you could wait outside…perhaps, visit the market? I assure you. We are quite comfortable here with Tobias Semp."

"My pleasure," Kenobi answered, grateful to leave the smoke-filled hub in exchange for cleaner air. Besides, he hadn't sense any danger. Only fear. Particularly emanating from a figure on the other side of the room. A tall, Correllian fellow with a goatee, tight fitting black pants, piercings in both of his ears, and a blaster strapped to his side. He watched as Obi-Wan left the bar.


	3. Chapter 3

Obi-Wan passed through the curtains and stood outside in fresh clean air. Poor Bail. Poor Padme. Poor Tuf. Left to suffer in that awful smoke.

He drifted toward a vendor where fruit piled high in her cart._When was the last time he ate?_ he wondered.

The Corellian fellow followed him outdoors. He could feel the man's eyes glued to his back. There was something strange and haunting about it. He felt as though he knew him. Or that something connected them.

Obi-Wan walked through the crowds, senses alert, lightsaber ready to fly into his hand at the sign of attack.

**Then he saw her.**

A vision of loveliness in a sleeveless white dress. The Corellian totally forgotten, Obi-Wan moved to a neighboring vender cart and watched her from the side of his eyes.

She was slender. Her hair long, pulled to the back of her head in a braid that hung past her shoulders. Nothing elaborate like Padme Amidala's or Tay Nasur's. Her skin was like sunshine, her lips like juicy red fruit. Tendrils of hair uncoiled over her ears and at the nape of her neck, which bent forward, ever slightly as she mulled over the arrangement of fresh vegetables before her with one foot crossed over the other, resting on its toes.

Obi-Wan Kenobi's hand lingered over a fruit in the vender's cart. Using his sword hand, he squeezed it and absent mindedly brought the fruit to his mouth, his eyes not leaving the woman's face for a second.

"Will you be paying for that, sir?" the short, troll-ish looking woman behind the cart asked.

"Yes, yes... my apologies," he muttered, reaching into his belt and handing the seller far too many credits.

The beautiful Runei woman moved to another cart.Her pace was slow and her eyes were pensive as she looked toward the sky. One of her legs crossed over the other, making an X from the knees down and her hips dropped side to side with each step. It was unusual. He knew someone who walked like that. Someone from long ago.

The woman reached over her head and stretched until her back arched. Streams of sunshine filtered through the ring she made with her arms and her dark hair suddenly looked brown and wavy in the light. His eyes drank her. Devoured every inch of her from head to toe, when suddenly the tall Correllian came between them. One of his hands rested casually on the curve of her waist. The other cupped her elbow. She looked at him, her eyes weary and confused. Obi-Wan read her lips as she spoke.

"I only wanted fresh vegetables," she protested. "Please, leave me alone."

"Time to go," he heard the man say.

Tempted to rescue her, he remembered his reason for being in Runei. Protect the senators. Now were it his personal time, well... it would be an entirely different story.

Then, he heard the woman speak again, "but, father-" and felt his chest slink low. Relief. But why?

The Correllian grabbed the woman by the elbow and pulled her away. This time her legs made the shape of an upside down "V" as she tried to resist. But with a firm jerk, he pulled her aside.

The man treated his daughter more like a prisoner than he did a close relative.

Obi-Wan walked away, looking over his shoulder at the woman and her father. She seemed to cooperate with him now, her legs stumbling forward to keep with the man's pace.

Then as though the force willed it , she turned and caught Obi-Wan watching. The woman paused, gripped the Correllian's arm and nearly tripped over her own feet as a look of recognition flashed in her eyes. Their eyes locked. She looked as though she wanted to call the Jedi by name, but the Correllian pulled her out of view.

Mind as blank as a cloudless sky, Obi-Wan took a bite of the juicy red fruit and imagined she were equally sweet. Perish the thought. These were the unseemly thoughts of a lonely perverted monk.


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

Padme Amidala pushed through the curtain that covered the door to Tobias' saloon, followed by Bail Organa and Tuf Zul. 

Obi-Wan Kenobi drifted toward the senators and fell in step with them. But the political talk whirling about him hardly registered.

"You were right, Tuf. The morality laws most certainly will keep Runei from joining the Republic. But I don't think he'll join the Confederacy of Independent Systems either," Bail said.

"Why?" Padme Amidala asked.

"This resort planet is all about freedom. They wont adhere to the laws of Republic or anyone else for that matter. Unfortunately, Runei lacks a strong enough military unit, and don't have an air brigade."

"But that would make them susceptible to invasion," Padme protested.

"Try telling that to Tobias. He doesn't seem to understand, or care that the galaxy is changing and systems will need to choose sides."

"So they'll remain out of Republic territory?"

"It would seem so," Tuf answered.

"With the matter resolved, or as it stands, firmly _un_resolved…will we be returning to Coruscant?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Tobias has invited us to enjoy the Ghost of Zoul Festival. So in the spirit of good relations with the planet, we've accepted their invitation. As a matter of fact, I feel perfectly safe here. I don't think we need our personal guards and a Jedi to watch over us, what do you think Senator Organa?

"Well, I certainly don't see the need for one either. And there are things I could do around here…before returning to Coruscant."

Tuf scoffed. "Well, I certainly won't be roaming around a place like this without a Jedi. What if the separatists come back? They'll have my head, I'm sure of it," the senator trembled.

"Obi-Wan, will you stay on Runei? Keep watch? We'll have our personal guards to stay with us. They'll report to you, and keep in contact via comlink if something goes wrong."

"Absolutely. I'll keep an eye on the scene. As it stands, I don't sense danger either. But it couldn't hurt to stick around."

**CHAPTER III **

"She's mine!" Kaivo Xha, the Correllian pirate yelled. "Mine! Mine! Mine! Throw her in the tower and lock the door. Throw away the key if you have to."

Christa Xha stood before Tobias Semp, Runei leader and friend of her father's.

"I told you to keep the Republic and the Jedi out of Runei and away from my daughter. And what do I see? Him standing right next to her in the market. What if he-"

"Tried to rescue me?" Christa asked, arms folded before her.

"Rescue you?" Kaivo said, turning almost blue in the face. "From what?"

"Be calm, my friend. I sent him from the saloon, how was I supposed to know she was out shopping in the market?"

"You invited the senators to the Ghost of Zoul festival, the plan was to get them out."

"Kaivo… we need the Republic more than you think. Invaders from the Confederacy and the Trade Federation are eyeing us. Our defenses are weak. We might need the Republic and the Jedi to help us. Surely you don't expect me to sacrifice Runei to keep your daughter away from the Jedi? And what do they want with her anyway? What are you afraid of?"

"For my daughter? It's not about her this time. If we become part of the Republic, we'll be destroyed. Left in financial ruin. The Republic will force us to adopt morality and decency laws. What about the resorts? This is the one place everybody in the galaxy are welcome to visit no questions asked. No rules, no laws." Kaivo sat across from Tobias and propped his big dusty boots on top of the table, and folded his arms behind his head. "And don't forget, we have something no one else in the galaxy's got. Peace. You want to give that up because you're scared of a few separatists? They'll come here and relax on the resort like everybody else. They're not going to invade. In fact, we get aliens and humanoids from the Confederacy and Trade Federation all the time."

"I don't know Kaivo, things are intensifying."

"Don't worry, friend. We're going to be all right."

"What about me? You're going to throw me in the tower in that forsaken lighthouse like some damsel in an ancient fairytale? How is that fair?" Christa interrupted.

"Who said I was trying to be fair?" Kaivo leaned back, fingers stroking his salt-and-pepper goatee.

"I said you were being _un_fair! I'm a woman Kaivo. Not some little girl you can throw in a lighthouse whenever you're angry or scared."

"What did you call me?" The Correllian's feet dropped from the table, his relaxed demeanor gone.

"And I talk to whomever I want, when I want."

Kaivo stood and draped an arm over her shoulder. "You know how I feel about them…listen, the Ghost of Zoul festival begins tonight. You can go if you want…"

"Well thanks, I didn't realize I needed your permission!"

"As long as you stay away from that Jedi scum. Understood?"

"Don't you think it's time to let go? Just a little?"

"I don't want to lose you."

"You can blame this jealousy of yours for the fact that you already have. And I don't really think you ever had me to begin with. As soon as I get the chance, I'm going to-"

"You can run away. Again. But I'll put a price so high on your head, the entire galaxy will be searching for you. I'll find you. Just like I always do. Now run along… go play with your little Jedi friend, if you will. Just hope I won't have him disintegrated when I catch him going near you."

"You said they wanted nothing to do with me. If that was the truth, then what are you so worried about?"

"A deal's a deal, honey. I don't like when people renege on them."

"Not everybody is like you," Christa added bitterly.

"Thank the heavens for that."

Christa marched out of the saloon and raced toward the market._ He had to remember_, she thought. She knew those eyes anywhere. And he wore a beard!

But what was he doing here? On Runei? A _Jedi…_ she mused. Was there really some kind of a deal between them and Kaivo to keep her away from Coruscant and the temple?

She let the thought flow from her mind. It was too horrible to even fathom.

Christa walked through the market, eyes scanning the natives and visitors for a flash of what could be a light brown tunic, strawberry blonde hair, and a beard.

Nothing.

She turned, walked toward the saloon again. When she pulled the curtain back, Kaivo stood on the other side, eyes blank.

"Told you," was all he said.

Christa pushed him aside and walked toward her suite at the back of the saloon.


	5. Anakin

* * *

Anakin walked into Chancellor Palpatine's office and stood on the other side of his desk. The chancellor summoned him often these days. Mostly to talk and listen to his problems in a way Obi-Wan and the others at the Jedi Temple did not. 

He always began with…

"So Anakin, what's on your mind today? How are things at the temple?"

"Fine I suppose," Anakin answered, face drawn, hands clasped behind his back.

"Well, you don't look fine to me.

The old man was fishing. As usual. There was something about it. But, Anakin couldn't put his finger on it.

"I've had things on my mind, that's all."

"Yes, this is obvious. As are other things… But I think I know what it is. _Master Kenobi is _troubling you. His trip to Runei, isn't it?"

Anakin studied the old man's eyes. His pupils danced and seemed to have a devious glint in them. Anakin swore. He'd said too much.

"No. Yes. Well…"

"Oh, dear… I've made you uncomfortable haven't I? It's okay Anakin. You are allowed to say anything you wish within the confines of these four walls. Have I ever betrayed your confidence? There's nothing you can't tell me."

"I have a feeling…Master Obi-Wan is trying to keep me from traveling with him. That he's tired of me."

Palpatine leaned back, regarded the young man for a moment…

"Do you ever think he might be jealous?"

Anakin laughed. "Jealous? Of what?"

"Your powers. It's the worse kept secret in the Republic, Anakin. And frankly there are going to be people who are either jealous of you, or looking to exploit your abilities for their own nefarious purposes. In fact, you could say Master Kenobi might already be aware of the fact that you've already surpassed him in many obvious ways."

Anakin paced absently-mindedly toward the chancellor's window and stared at the Coruscanti horizon.

"Jealous?"

The word echoed across the room.

"I never thought about it before… had no reason to…"

"Well, it's just a suggestion. I could be wrong of course, but I thought it might be something you'd want to consider. He did seem rather cold the other day, and… well who am I to interfere in Jedi matters?"

"Exactly," Anakin answered, eyes furrowed together. "Master Obi-Wan has been good to me. The closest thing I've ever had to a father."

"Of course…" Palpatine answered, giving the boy a patronizing smile. "Of course..."

"I have to go now," Anakin finished. He turned and walked toward the door.

"Oh, fine, fine. I do hope you'll come back and see me again, and that I haven't ruined our friendship. I'm a politician and I'm afraid we talk far too much sometimes… speaking of talking, Senator Amidala visited my office the other day. Just before her trip to Runei. She asked about you."

Anakin spun around, suddenly no longer in a hurry to leave.

"She did? What did she say?"

"She asked if you were going to Runei. And commented on all the good things she's heard about you these past few years."

"Did she say good things? Or just 'things'?

Palpatine smiled. "She said 'good things'. The two of you are friends?"

"I haven't seen her in seven long years. But I think of her everyday-"

The chancellor's eyebrows touched the top of his head.

"Well, it was certainly nice of you to stop by. It's nice having friends, real friends, isnt' it?"

Anakin coughed into the palm of his hands. But Jedi didn't catch infections, their diets prevented such an occurrence. But he was nervous. He'd spoken too much.

"Thank you Chancellor, I'll be back to visit you soon."

"I certainly hope so."

. 


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

**CHAPTER IV **

There was a strange humming noise in the air that sounded to Obi-Wan Kenobi's ears, like music. People chanting and singing. Three string acoustic instruments playing. Drums beating. Clod bikes, with their oscillating fans in the wheels whirring in the night as villagers traveled to and fro overhead.

Throngs of civilians combed the streets in costumes. Some dressed as animals, the dead, ghouls, the sun, grass, trees, or known people.

Padme Amidala walked among them, black stripe painted horizontally down the middle of her lips, face adorned with white paint, and hair piled three feet high on the top of her head. To Obi-Wan Kenobi's eyes she looked like the person he met seven years ago, Amidala, Queen of Naboo.

Tay Zul was no fan of the Ghost of Zoul festivities and opted not to dress for the occasion. Ironically, the monstrosity that was his face **_was _**a costume and blended him into the event perfectly.

Senator Organa wore a thatch of plastic on the top part of his head, his hair puffed outward at the sides, and an oversized cloak over his shoulders. He came as Chancellor Palpatine.

Obi-Wan Kenobi came dressed in a brown tunic, dark brown boots, and lightsaber. He came as himself. He was on duty after all. But from the approving glances he got from villagers around, apparently to their eyes, his "costume" looked all too real.

The three politicians, with guards at their sides walked through the crowd and along the way waved at curious villagers, sampled food they didn't like with plastic smiles on their faces, and planted their all too eager lips on the happy little cheeks of cooing babies. This was the life of a politician… making commoners feel appreciated with the objective of earning their trust. And in the mind these politicians, it was as simple as relating to Runei custom and way of life.

The Ghost of Zoul festivities was an event that celebrated Runei's ancient liberation during the reign of Krath, a dark side secret society that had taken over the planet four-thousand years ago bringing Runei to its knees and reducing its grand architecture and ancient statues to rubble. It was an ordinary boy, Zoul, who staged a rebellion that ousted the evil government, allowing the original government which was the Libertarian Regime of Runei to return to its former glory, though the ruins of those battles on the planet's structures remained even until this day.

After the fall of Krath on Runei, Zoul was allowed to become a Jedi, one of few trained at a late age. Zoul was special for many reasons, one of which was that he'd been endowed with the gift of foresight and once day foretold the Jedi Order's "Chosen One" prophecy in explicit detail. These details were later stricken from the archives for reasons unknown. Reasons some believed had to do with its dark rumblings and ominous claims. The scandal was so great, and to some so preposterous, that Zoul was ousted from the Order itself. Disheartened, he returned to Runei to live out the rest of his days where his legend had reached a god-like status.

The senators stopped at a small vendor's cart where an old man sold necklaces carved out of wood and other jewelry. There, Obi-Wan Kenobi sensed it:

Eyes… burrowing into him from various angles. Nothing dangerous about them. But curious, wary.

He also sensed that someone among them thought it ironic that a real Jedi would be in Runei on the night of Zoul.

Then he saw her. The woman he'd seen at the market earlier that day…the woman in the white dress. She walked toward him, the flow of the crowd pushing her forward as her eyes scoured the crowd in a tireless search for a certain face.

Their eyes met.

Obi-Wan let the senators drift casually ahead of him. They barely noticed his departure with so many guards at their sides, some of whom nodded in awareness of his departure when he walked away.

Obi-Wan moved against a current of costumed revelers as he drifted toward Christa. She smiled, and he detected a hint of recognition in her eyes as the gap between them closed.

At first he didn't know what to say, so he left it in the hands of the force. This was all of its doing, somehow. He knew because circumstances it seemed was driving them together, like a tiny planet under the seductive pull of the sun. Unfortunately for him he couldn't decide whether he was the sun or the planet.

The woman's hands rose and paused in what Obi-Wan thought looked like an invitation of some kind.

"Dance?" she said.

He looked around, and realized the crowds had parted and the tempo of the festival music had changed to something upbeat.

Feeling somewhat challenged by the beauty, he raised his hands. He was always up for a challenge.

"Delighted," he answered.

Christa stared at the Jedi and smiled. She saw a boyish charm and a bit of sly deviousness in him, even if his eyes displayed only mild interest as he looked at her.

A thump of the music and he pulled her close, so that they danced chest to chest.

"So… are you _really_ a Jedi, or are you wearing a costume?" she asked.

"Are you wearing a costume, or are you really a beautiful woman?" he answered, a glint of amusement in his eyes.

He snapped her body to about the distance of what would be "arm's length". Her dressed whirled about her. Holding her by the hand he bowed.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi, pleased to meet you."

He snapped her toward him again, and her dress whirled about her once more. She was frighteningly close this time, chest to chest, staring right into his blue-grey eyes.

"Christa…_Xha_," she said, pausing on the last name. "I didn't realize Jedi were such adept dancers."

He wasn't. He merely sensed what he needed to do ahead of what she'd do next.

"You'll find we're good at many things," he answered, the suggestive tone of his voice surprising even him.

Her response was a glowing smile. A knowing smile. A _familiar_ smile.

"I feel as though I've known you a million years," he said.

"Maybe you have," she answered enigmatically.

He twirled her, and she stopped, holding her sides as though she hurt. Civilians who had gathered around to watch them dance, applauded.

"I'm sorry. I'm afraid I lack your stamina," Christa said.

Obi-Wan looked over her shoulder. Among the civilians standing around to watch was Kaivo the Correllian. Jealousy emanated from the man. Unnatural jealousy, and not at all fatherly.

"Your friend there… will I need to subdue him?" Obi-Wan asked.

Christa looked over her shoulder. The image of Kaivo being trounced by a Jedi made her smile.

"He's thinking. He's trying to decide if he should send his minions after you. Blast you into oblivion right here on the spot, or make an even bigger scene and drag me to the tower kicking and screaming."

The pair drifted away from the crowd to the side of an ancient stone so tall that it rivaled the lighthouse in height. The structure provided ample enough shadow. Enough to protect them from Kaivo's prying eyes. Obi-Wan leaned against it.

"I would hope for the former. If he dragged you away from here, I wouldn't be able to do this…"

Obi-Wan's lips landed dead smack on hers. To Obi-Wan, Christa's lips were sweet like candy and he was a little boy again wanting more. Wanting so much, that he nearly gave himself a toothache just thinking about it.

Catching her breath, in fact, unsure if she were awake or dreaming, Christa slowly peeled herself away and let her head and eyes turn slowly to look over her shoulder toward the crowd in search of Kaivo.

"You're asking for it," she cautioned.

"Am I? Or is he?"

Anakin's words right out of his mouth. Suddenly, the Jedi wondered if he were a proper influence on the boy, or was the boy an influence on him? Better yet, had his own uncontrollable arrogance rubbed off on his talented pupil?

The more Obi-Wan thought about it, he realized he liked her more than he cared to admit…more than a Jedi was supposed to.

"I should leave," he blurted.

Confused, Christa reached for him. Her hand landed on his chest. She could feel his heart thumping beneath her open palm. There was a closeness between them he didn't understand. _A connection. _

"Why?" she asked.

And through his senses he could feel her disappointment._ She liked **him** more than he dared to know._

"I'm on duty," he answered, sliding her hand away.


	7. A Married Woman

"Will I see you again?"

Christa looked at Obi-Wan. The worried expression in her eyes startled him.

"Maybe," he answered, playfulness returning to his voice.

Or Maybe** not**, she decided, then turned on her heels and walked toward the festival. She left the Jedi leaning against the stone structure as she walked toward the crowd to where Kaivo stood.

She looked at him, and his eyes fell toward her face, a gleam of satisfaction in them.

"What are you smiling about?" she asked.

"Oh, nothing…"the pirate answered.

Broq, a space pirate of Tattoine origin stood next to them. He eyed Christa appreciatively much to Kaivo's amusement.

The man let his eyes roam over her form. Christa wanted to punch him in the eyeballs.

"Care to dance?" Broq asked.

Christa bristled at the thought but saw Obi-Wan standing with Tobias Semp and the senators. One of whom appeared to be a woman hidden somewhere beneath a face full of white makeup and massive hair.

"I'd be happy to oblige," she answered sweetly, before casting a hateful look at Kaivo.

Broq pulled her through the crowd. He wore a bowl shaped hair cut, had dark eyes, and a deep Tattoine tan. Overall, he wasn't a bad looking fellow. And like Obi-Wan, he was taller. The top of her head was level with his nose.

He spun her around and pulled her close, but her heart wasn't in it. She laid her head on his shoulder and found her eyes drifting toward the Jedi, meeting his mildly curious gaze.

Kaivo smiled approvingly. But she knew he'd only let it go so far. Anything to keep her away from the Obi-Wan…

And why Broq? Kaivo hated him. As space pirates, they were competitors and were it not for Kaivo's orchids, Broq would have the advantage. They were both the most deplorable of men. But despite the fact that she found Broq repulsive, there was at least one good thing Christa could say about him. Broq may have been an all around scoundrel but he wasn't a murderer. He invaded shipping fleets, hid illegal cargo, and was somewhat wealthy as a result, but at least there was no blood on his hands.

Kaivo used his orchids to wipe out entire cities, which he later invaded and plundered of their wealth. Now he'd managed to become a political powerhouse, a man of influence in Runei. Known for his wealth, known for keeping Tobias Semp indebted to him. One could even say Runei was his planet and he was the one the senators should try to appeal to. But Kaivo liked to keep his business dealings out of the public eye. Despite his success and newfound respectability, to Christa he will always be a pirate, always be a murderer, and always be her captor. She hated him.

Christa looked at Kaivo. She noticed he caught Tobias Semp's attention from across the crowd with a slight nod of his head. _What was he up to now?_

Tobias bowed respectfully at the senators then walked toward the court where the villagers danced to stand next to Christa and Broq.

"I have an announcement to make. Attention please!" Tobias croaked. His lordship,_ Kaivo Xha_ has given his blessing. His beautiful daughter, _Christa Xha_ is to wed Broq Mavellian! Give these two lovebirds a hand, tonight will be their wedding night."

Christa gasped and suddenly felt wretched with fever. She spun around and caught Kaivo's amused grin.

Broq's hand gripped her arm.

"I look forward to our wedding night," he whispered.

"Come, come," Tobias said, beckoning his guests to come forward. For the first time since visiting Brunei, Tobias seemed to include Obi-Wan Kenobi. But the Jedi was not surprised. He sensed there was something Tobias wanted him to see. He paused, then marched forward with the others.

The three senators stood next to Tobias Semp. Behind them, Obi-Wan caught Christa's gaze and held it. Broq's hand squeezed hers. His palms were clammy with anticipation.

Christa couldn't think. She felt too sick to think. How could Kaivo betray her like this? She couldn't offend the villagers with a public rejection. There was always a wedding on the night of Zoul. Too bad she didn't know she was the one getting married. The people of Runei t took their customs seriously. To an extent, so did she.

"Come, come," Tobias called again, beckoning Kaivo to come forth.

The Corellian space pirate came forward to stand at Christa's side. She was too angry to look at him, so she stared at her shoes. If she could will herself to flee, now would be the time.

"Now that all parties are present we shall begin the ceremony. And thankfully we have a Jedi Knight on hand to marry the beautiful coupling."

Christa's head snapped upward. The announcement seemed to catch Obi-Wan off guard too. And this was a man not easily surprised.

Padme Amidala smiled at Obi-Wan Kenobi, as did Bail Organa and Tuf Zul.

But the Jedi remained placidly blank.

"My apologies. But I'm afraid my visit here in Runei is not intended to serve the republic in this capacity. Therefore, I must respectfully decline," he said, pressing his hands together behind his back. He could easily marry them. He just didn't want to.

"Obi-Wan! You can't say no. There's always a wedding ceremony on the night of Zoul," Padmi exclaimed.

"Were it a more casual visit, Senator Amidala…I'd happily oblige. But I'm here as your guard, not as a Cleric. I'm afraid I must stay on task."

A low chuckling noise escaped Kaivo's lips. A shame Obi-Wan was too much of a gentleman to slash him with that lightsaber, Christa thought.

"Well, we won't try to force you," Tobias smiled. "We have our clerics on hand here in Runei. I only assumed to honor the couple with your blessing…"

Christa watched as the town's cleric pushed through the crowd with his little book and scroll.

Was Kaivo really going to make her do this? **_Tonight? _**Her head snapped sideways as she looked at him.

The cleric was a little insect-like Geonosian man. He opened his mouth to begin their vows.

"Wait!" Christa yelled.

Eyes all around narrowed. Others stared curiously.

"I need a word with my father. I'll be brief," she promised, pulling Kaivo aside.

Christa turned his back toward the waiting villagers to shield her face from their eyes, then whispered harshly, "How could you do this? You don't expect me to marry him do you?"

"Don't worry," Kaivo drawled. "There's a shipment headed to Alderaan, and there are treasures aboard. More than I've ever dreamed about. I can't have Broq out there. What if he gets there with his crew first? He'll stay here with you. He'll hear nothing about it, and the treasure will be mine. _Ours_."

Kaivo then thought to himself how Broq should enjoy his wedding night. It'll be the last he'll have with Christa. He was already a dead man as far as he was concerned. He'd see to that, personally.

"Who do you think I am? **_What _**do you think I am?" she protested.

"I've got some advice for you sweetness, and I suggest you take it to heart. Don't do anything I wouldn't do. Or else, you're stuck with him."

Kaivo grabbed her by the arm, roughly, but not strong enough for the crowd to see.

"Let the ceremony begin," he ordered.

The three senators stood as witnesses. Obi-Wan thought nothing. Did nothing. He simply watched. He watched her. This is what being a Jedi meant. No attachment. Therefore, no distraction, or pain. These were things that got in the way of duty.

The cleric finished the vows and Christa muttered "I do," nearly choking on the words.

A villager fired a canon. The shot exploded mid-air in an extravaganza of fireworks.

Christa looked up, vision blurred and felt hot. Dizzy. And just as the cleric announced, "you may kiss the bride," she collapsed, falling right into Broq's arms.

There was a collective gasp among the villagers. Kaivo touched her sweaty brow.

"Fever," he muttered. "She'll be all right. She's just a little nervous."

Fever? Broq thought. Just what he needed. _Damaged _goods.

"I'll carry her to the suite," Kaivo stated.

"I'm her husband. I should be the one-"

"Unless you know how to make her better, then I suggest you meet us later on. I have business in the Outer Rim. You'll have her to yourself soon enough," Kaivo snapped.

"Good," Broq answered satisfactorily.

* * *

Christa awoke in her suite. Her eyes opened to stare right into Kaivo's face. She bolted upright, pulling the blanket that covered her toward her neck. 

"What-" then she remembered. She was a married woman. _"Broq…"_ she started.

"Is waiting for you. I told him to give you time. I wanted to say goodbye before I left. He thinks I'm going to the Outer Rim."

"But where are you going?"

"The treasure is on its way to Alderaan. The ship belongs to Queen Breha Organa, so I'll have to be careful. Tell no one."

Christa sunk into the pillows. "And what do I get out of it?"

"Everything I have is yours. As it's always been."

"Everything but my freedom."

"One day I'll learn to live without you."

Kaivo leaned forward and kissed her on the forehead. He then smoothed a wisp of hair away from her face. "Remember what I told you. If you go too far with Broq, you're stuck with him. Hold him off until I get back."

"What will you do?"

"There will be no need to worry about Broq when I return."


	8. Chapter 8

* * *

Obi-Wan Kenobi stood on Senator Amidala's veranda, hands clasped behind his back as he stared at the Runei horizon. Stars winked and twinkled. Moonlight streamed through trees. But he couldn't find beauty in anything tonight. 

Inside, Padme packed her suitcases. But her thoughts wandered to her friend who stood guard on the balcony, when officially, his assignment was over. The senators were to return to Coruscant in the morning.

To Padme's heart, the Jedi seemed lonely. He spent most of their evening moping about.

"Obi-Wan," Padme called. "I do wish you would have enjoyed the celebration more. The festival was wonderful. I'm so glad the senators and I came here. To change anything about this wonderful planet would be a huge mistake."

The Jedi smiled emptily, then left the veranda. "Glad to hear it," he answered, leaning against the wall.

Padme sighed and put her hands on her hips. "You can go now. The assignment's over. Go, enjoy the city while you can."

Obi-Wan thought of Christa. It was her wedding night. If he weren't a JedI, it would have been him and not that Broq fellow.

He quickly dismissed the thought. "If you'll kindly allow me use of your holovoid, I will contact the Council with my report."

The truth? He was in desperate need of Yoda's council.

"Certainly," the senator answered politely. She left, then returned with a portable holovoid device and placed it on a nearby table.

Obi-Wan kneeled before it and pressed a few buttons while Senator Amidala left the room to give him the privacy he needed.

Master Yoda appeared as a blue ghost, an image projected to the younger Jedi from Coruscant. Yoda sat with his knees crossed before him in the Jedi temple prayer room.

"My council you seek?" he said, nodding his little green head.

"Yes, Master Yoda."

The Jedi Master pierced Obi-Wan's mind with the force, then nodded. "Clear stream you are not, my friend. Troubles you have?"

"I wouldn't call them troubles. I've had a few visions," Obi-Wan answered.

"Ominious visions?"

"Depends on ones perspective? I think…"

"There is no think! Only _DO_. Let the force guide you. Think with instinct, free your mind of thought. Thoughts become muddled. Your senses do not."

"But what if my senses are telling me to do something I consider wrong?"

"Appear as they are, things do not."

"Thank you, Master Yoda."

The Elder Jedi Master sighed, then signed off.

_Fat lot of help that was,_ Obi-Wan thought. He walked toward the balcony and stared across the horizon again. Christa was making a mistake. Did she see it? Now that he was free of the senators, could he stage her escape from Kaivo? But where would she go? Was it even his place to interfere?

Master Yoda said to let the force guide him.

Obi-Wan meditated on the Jedi Master's words. And soon, he found himself drifting. He drifted from the balcony, through Padme Amidala's living room, and through the door of her suite. _He found himself drifting to Christa. _For better or worse. Husband or no husband. _What was he doing? _If the force was guiding him, then why did it guide him there?

* * *

Christa stood on her Veranda, white, see-through dress and tendrils of her dark hair blowing in the wind as she gazed onto the horizon, her thoughts of Obi-Wan Kenobi. She wished, prayed, he would come to her. And then, as if the Force had answered, there was a knock on the door.

She walked across the room and opened it. Broq stepped inside, and the doorway to her heart slammed closed. She didn't want him. She could never want _him_. But his eyes devoured her hungrily.

"I've waited a long time for this."

****

Not long enough, Christa thought, turning her back on him.

He touched her shoulders. She winced and pulled away.

"I've been thinking…"

"Have you?" Christa answered sarcastically.

"I've asked Kaivo for your hand in marriage many times before. I even offered him a part of my territory. But today, he was the one who offered you to me. I can't help but feel that something is wrong. I can't help but feel as though I've been duped."

"You were," Christa answered coldly, turning her back on him.

He spun her around, but she shirked out of his grasp. "Don't touch me!" she raged.

"But I'm your husband," he answered. _The woman was a shrew. _

"Not for long. Kaivo tricked you. He's on his way to Alderaan. There's a treasure waiting. And while you're here with me, he'll be there, collecting the spoils and keeping it for himself."

Broq considered her for a moment. She was worth more than anything he'd find out there.

As if sensing his thoughts, she continued… "Kaivo said the treasure is so great, he plans to retire once he's acquired it."

But then, the temptation of a treasure of that size... he could not only retire, but retire with Christa!

Then in the sweetest voice Christa could muster, she whispered, "it belongs to Queen Breha Organa. And if you're fast enough, you can get it. We'll have our wedding night when you return. We'll enjoy the spoils together."

Broq grabbed her chin, his fingers digging into her face. "You better not be lying to me-"

"Would I lie to my own husband?"

He smiled, somehow satisfied with her answer.

"If you hurry, you could get there before he does."

Broq nodded.

"I'll be back. When I return, have your things gathered. We're going to Tattoine. That will be your new home."

Not if I have anything to say about it, she thought. _You won't live to see Tattoine. _

Broq let his eyes roam over her once more, appreciatively, as if to remind himself of what waited for him when he returned. This repulsed her even more.

Broq walked out of the door.

Christa sighed in relief and bolted the locks behind him. Kaivo would have to kill the man on his time. He only forced her marriage to Broq Mavellian to get rid of Obi-Wan, who he assumes is a much bigger threat.

Obi-Wan, she mused lovingly…

Christa slumped in front of the mirror on her vanity and tapped the back of her ears, leaving a dab of fragrance. She then traced the intoxicating substance on her neck, and caressed a little into her hair.

Hair...

Christa slipped fingers between the long braid she wore, freeing her locks. Then thought better of it and swept her hair toward the top of her head into a fancy pony tail.

She would go to Obi-Wan. Not even Kaivo and his lies could keep her away.

She stood before the mirror and gave herself a once over. The dress she wore for her wedding night, the one that would never happen, was long, billowy, and made her feel fancy-free, like she could simply spread her wings and fly.

But instead of flying, she opted for pacing the room making sure the bouquet of Orchids fell just perfectly in its vase, that pillows were fluffed just right, and that her bed sheets smelled like jasmine. Kaivo would think she prepared her suite for Broq. The doorbell rang. Christa placed a hand on her belly, then stopped to breathe.

Had things fallen apart already? Had her husband come back so soon?

Catching her breath, Christa paced across the room and opened the door. On the other side, Obi-Wan stood in all his Jedi glory. Beautiful, handsome, virile, and powerful. She ended the appraisal, flushing slightly. She knew he could read her thoughts. He was nosy that way.

She flung her arms around him. He spun her around, then landed her to the floor softly.

"I knew you'd come for me," she whispered. "He's gone. He's never coming back, I made sure of it."

Obi-Wan gazed into Christa's beautiful face. He wanted to tell her how happy he was to see her. But was somewhat relieved not to be put in such a position when she pulled away and drifted toward the veranda.

The lights in the suite softened at his behest, a subtle tug of the force. _What was he doing? _

As she passed through the doors, a wind blew her billowy see-through dress behind her. Obi-Wan eyed the lines of her neck, the curves of her waist, and her legs appreciatively, then followed her outside. The still sky twinkled with fallen stars, or rather, objects from a nearby asteroid belt as they burned through the atmosphere. A nightly occurrence on Runei, but beautiful nonetheless. Obi-wan stood behind Christa and let his arms encircled her waist as he pulled her close. He smelled her, and sensed the man's hands on her shoulder, and on her face, but no where else.

She could feel every inch of his muscular body as it pressed against her. They gazed over the horizon, and for a moment, felt like the only two people in the universe. There was no Kaivo, there was no Broq… only the energy of the force as it bounded endlessly between them.

Under the glow of purple-blue moonlight, they were but one silhouette as Obi-Wan held tight to her arms and let his lips trace the nape of her neck. _What was he doing?_

Christa smiled, then giggled. His beard tickled her back.

One of his hands began to slide up and down in soft, circular, caressing motions. The other traveled from her collarbone down to her navel. She closed her eyes, feeling almost too weak to stand so he used his weight to support her trembling body.

Christa reached over her head to run fingers through the back of his strawberry blonde hair. Obi-Wan thought of the day he saw her at the market. Of her stretching and making a ring with her arms, arching her body much the same way. He'd seen all of it. Everything that would transpire on this night. Saw himself in her arms, saw her back arching in pleasure against _him_.

With a backward tilt of her neck she leaned into an over the shoulder kiss.

What was once a spark became a flame. And what was once a flame was now a raging fire. Passions ablaze, he scooped her into his arms and carried her to the bedroom.

Christa tilted her head and nuzzled him nose to nose as she ran fingers along both sides of his bearded face. He lowered her to the bed and wasted no time as he slipped onto the cushions behind her, releasing his tunic simultaneously.

"Obi-Wan," she whispered, cheeks flushed, "What if someone from the Jedi Or-"

"Tonight, there's only you and I. Let tomorrow worry about itself."

He let the force guide his actions. There was a reason for this, just as there was a reason for everything.

Obi-Wan laid on top of Christa and let his fingers graze her face, her hair, her collarbone...

His senses told him everything he needed to know. Where to touch.

There.

Her neck. Her skinny neck. She liked when he nuzzled her softly with his lips. He liked kissing her neck, as much as she liked him kissing it.

Her ear lobes. She liked that too, when he nibbled them.

When his finger traced her belly-button he watched her squirm. She liked that too. He watched, observantly...scientifically at first. It was interesting the way the body worked.

Christa, following his gentle instruction slid her feet almost dance-like as they inched up the side of his legs.

She was nervous. Afraid, but he was patient, waiting for her complete submission. And when the trembling ceased, he devoured her and unleashed more than twelve years of carnal passion onto her body.

Fingers interlocked, lips explored, bodies meshed. They were One until the morning sky painted the walls amber-gold.

Christa's eyes hardly left his face as she stared at him in complete awe and worship. It was hard to meet her gaze at times, it frightened him. He tried to sense her thoughts but her mind was a blank slate, purposely...playfully, in defiance of his intrusion.

As Christa let her gaze settle into a restful sleep, he mused over the one thing he hadn't given careful enough consideration. Runei custom. If a man claimed a woman and she gave herself, then she belonged to him. But Jedi weren't allowed to covet or possess. So he could never fully accept the gesture. But still...he knew every inch of her body as well as her soul. She belonged to him. He knew that. So did she. How do they make this work? How do they make it right unless he were to leave the Jedi Order? How could someone so small and infinitely beautiful cause even a Jedi so much worry? It was tomorrow already, and yes, time to consider their actions.


	9. Chapter 9

* * *

Obi-Wan Kenobi and Christa Xha slept as though the world outside of her bedroom door had simply ceased to be. She laid with her arm wrapped over his shoulder, palm touching his back, and he with his face buried in the little nook at the base of her neck, his forehead against her chin.

She opened her eyes and felt defiance rising within her. It was contempt against time itself. Kaivo would be back. If he and Broq hadn't killed each other.

She wondered about these things, but Obi-Wan as usual, remained placidly blank.

His fingers sprang to life and traced a line down her belly, where it was still warm with the heat of their passion.

He looked at her, his eyes peering forth from where he laid, the words of his old Jedi Master, Qui Gon Jinn came to mind. "Don't center on your anxieties. Keep your mind on here and now, where it belongs."

She couldn't. At any given moment those anxieties could come crashing through her door to uncover what they had done. What _she _had done to Kaivo and Broq.

"What if-"

"Not _if_. Is…"

She felt safe with him. Safer than she felt with anybody for reasons he couldn't even begin to understand.

"I feel like I've known you a lifetime," he said.

"You have," she answered, meeting his eyes. "We always were, and will always _be_."

"When I leave…"

_"You will take me with you?" _

He pulled her close. "I wish I could."

Christa stared at him again, with that same worried look shadowing her eyes whenever he disappointed her.

"It's complicated," he answered.

She knew his ties to the Order would complicate things. She knew all too well. But was it really that difficult? He made his choice when he showed himself at her suite, when he held her in his arms, when he kissed her, as they laid in her bed with his hand resting on her belly.

Then there was sudden panic…

"You can't leave me here with Kaivo. He'll kill me."

He suddenly sensed something, something terrible on the horizon. He heard it in her voice, felt a wave of it ebbing in fear.

"What have you done?" he asked, certain she was behind whatever it was.

Christa paused, she'd said too much.

Obi-Wan sat up, back to her now. "You've done something. Something awful."

"I haven't done anything," she answered. "I swear."

"Something to do with the senators," he asked, already sensing a bit of her answer. It was impossible to lie to him now.

"Broq was here."

"Did he touch you?"

_"No," _she hurried answered. _I belong to you and only you._

But it was a lie. A tiny one. He'd felt Broq's touch on her face. He knew from her answer that her confession would be a mixture of both truth and lies.

"What did you do?" Obi-Wan asked again.

"I didn't do anything. He told me a secret. A terrible one," she answered.

He gave her a questioning glance, prompting her to continue.

"There's a ship on its way to Alderaan. Queen Breha Organa is on it. Broq is going to plunder the ship of its treasure. She most certainly, will be killed in the process."

_Maybe not by Broq, but by Kaivo. _

Obi-Wan stood, and in two blinks he was already in his pants, tunic, and strapping his lightsaber onto his sash.

The force did work in mysterious ways, indeed. His connection to Christa, as inexplicable as it was, had revealed to him a plot to kill Senator Organa's wife.

But why didn't he feel like his time with her was over?

Christa stood, bed sheet covering her body.

"Why didn't you say anything before?" Obi-Wan asked, a bit of anger clipping his voice.

"I was afraid," she answered.

Christa threw her arms around him, but he peeled her away.

"Where are you going?" she asked, hurt in her eyes.

"To do my job," he answered.


	10. Chapter 10

* * *

Kaivo sat in his X-14 Frot-Nine single manned cruiser and let it drift far enough away from Alderaan to remain undetected. 

He waited for Broq and the Jedi to show up. Then he could return to Runei to tell Christa what he had done. About the mastery and ingenuity of his plan.

But after waiting almost an entire day, Kaivo began to worry. What was taking Broq so long? Had he managed to have his night with Christa? Was she unable to hold him off? Did he think her worth more than a queen's treasure? Kaivo couldn't be sure, but he certainly wouldn't blame him if he did.

Kaivo leaned back, propped his feet up on the control panel, and rested his hands on the back of his head. He let his eyes close. As he did, Broq's oversized ship, The Hammer, flew by. Kaivo nearly missed it as it passed off in the distance. He sat up, squinting against the sun which nearly eclipsed the ship in its great light.

If Broq thought he was going to plunder the queen's ship of its goods, he was in for a big surprise. _More like a trap_, Kaivo thought with some amusement. The tracking device he left on the queen's ship showed it was only a system away from Alderaan. But there wasn't going to be a treasure on it. He'd already quietly seen to that.

Kaivo thought of Christa and smiled. Getting her to do his dirty-work was easy. He'd tell her to do something, and she'd do the exact opposite. Knowing this, he made sure whatever he told her not to do, was exactly what he wanted her to do.

The end result was always beautiful. She betrayed him every time.

He sucked his teeth. _Was Christa ever going to forgive him? Was she ever going to let go of that grudge of hers? _The woman was relentless, and all he ever did was love her.

Two Jedi star fighters sped forward at near hyper-speed. Kaivo could see them. But the blissfully unaware pilot of the Hammer trudged forward, positioning itself for a sneak attack on the Queen's ship.

Kaivo laughed, then set the coordinates of his Frot-Nine to Runei.

**CHAPTER V **

Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker stood on deck of Queen Breha's ship. There was a clean, sterile look to the area. Flawless stainless steel décor, few windows, like an operating room, except the floors were cage-like, allowing them to look below at the storage area, or even worse, allowing someone to fire a blaster at them through the bars. Their boots made a loud CLUNKING noise despite how softly they stepped.

Obi-Wan's plan was to meet Broq on his territory, not the queen's. But somehow, the pirate had already infiltrated her ship, leaving most of his crew aboard the Hammer. This caused a bit of a mix up.

The two Jedi had gone there first and demanded surrender and Broq's whereabouts. The crew resisted, and needless to say, the encounter didn't end peacefully. Obi-Wan hated when things got ugly and lives were lost. But saving the queen was more important, especially if the pirate's intent was to kill.

They walked across the bridge then hurriedly paced down the steps toward the storage area below. Before them was another long hall, with several doors on each side. This would lead them to another secured area.

Anakin dropped to his knee and peered around a corner. He ignited his lightsaber.

"Anakin, what are you doing? Turn that thing off," Obi-Wan demanded.

In the darkness, the lightsaber illuminated their faces, giving them a bluish glow.

"He's here, master. I saw his shadow."

"Well thanks to you, he knows where we are."

"But he knew already knew where we were, master."

Obi-Wan ignited his lightsaber and sighed. "I suppose you're right," he relinquished.

Anakin grinned and Obi-Wan crouched beside him.

"Where do you think she keeps the treasure?" Anakin asked.

"Oh, I suppose somewhere down here. But I don't see anything."

The master and his pupil rose above squatting position. Anakin threw his back against the wall, and slid against it. But as he turned the corner, Obi-Wan cried out.

"Watch it, Anakin!"

The padawan ducked. A green lightsaber swiped at his head and cut right into the wall. Anakin back rolled and landed on his feet. Before he could bring his lightsaber around, Obi-Wan was already swatting the attacker back with his weapon.

"You all right?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Barely," Anakin answered, taking an aggressive stance.

Broq stood before them, poised, both hands gripping the dragon designed handle of his lightsaber. Obi-Wan recognized the blade. It belonged to Jedi Master Thracia Cho-Leem. It was last seen when she expelled her former padawan from the Jedi Order.

"That lightsaber," Obi-Wan said. "Doesn't belong to you."

"You are one to talk!" Broq said, bringing his blade toward his shoulder.

Kenobi studied the pirate for a moment. And suddenly he recognized his face. He'd seen him at the temple, both were around the same age. Both padawans at the same time. They'd sparred before. But Broq never achieved the rank of Jedi Knight. Indeed, he had been kicked out when he was only a teen.

It was almost better to let Anakin engage him. But even that would be too much.

"Surrender," Obi-Wan said. "I don't wish to hurt you."

"As if you could. The treasure is mine." Broq answered. "Get out of my way."

He lowered the blade, hands dropping at his sides as he looked at Kenobi. Broq took a step forward and Anakin swiped at his head. Broq ducked, bringing his lightsaber up and both exchanged blows. Obi-Wan force-pushed the pirate back.

Broq clamored to his feet and ran. He swung around the corner and stumbled up the staircase towards the deck. The Jedi and his padawan pursued.

"I know what you want," Broq called, looking over his shoulder at Obi-Wan.

He reached the top of the staircase and brandished his lightsaber. Altitude was everything. He remembered that. He swung at Obi-Wan. Their lightsabers collided, Obi-Wan's knocking him back a step.

Anakin watched the duel, hands clasped around his lightsaber. Broq was clearly outmatched. In fact, Obi-Wan was going easy on him. Why? Anakin sensed something unusual emanating from his master… _guilt? _

Broq swung his lightsaber wildly but Obi-Wan met this with a swift kick to the face, disarming him. The pirate fell to the floor and scurried away from the heat of Obi-Wan's lightsaber toward his own on his backside.

"Stay away from me!" he yelled.

Suddenly everything became crystal clear. The elusive treasure, Christa, Kaivo… he'd been set up. But why was the Jedi after him? Why didn't he go after Kaivo, who probably already plundered the ship? The answer again, was very clear.

"I know what you want," Broq accused as he rolled toward the lightsaber and leapt back to his feet.

"You came here to kill the queen. For that, you _will _be arrested."

"I came for the treasure," Broq spat back.

He swung at Obi-Wan, his lightsaber slicing through the air at a speed that surprised them both. The Jedi caught the blade mid-air with his own and blocked, then returned the attack with one of his own. A blow that severed Broq's right arm from the shoulder down.

The pirate squealed and dropped to his knees, hugging his body with his remaining limb. Anakin located the dragon handled blade, and removed it from his still twitching fingers.

Obi-Wan pointed his lightsaber at Broq, but the pirate clamored away. His face had blanched, his forehead had broken into a sweat, and his lips had turned blue. He shivered and almost seemed to fall into a bit of dementia.

"I know what you want!" Broq said again. He slid to his feet, still backing away from the Jedi.

"You'll accompany us to Coruscant, you're under arrest. An assassination attempt against a political leader and the family members of a senator is a crime."

"So is coveting another man's wife," Broq exclaimed.

Broq broke into a slow run, prompting Obi-Wan and Anakin to give chase. "I'll never accept arrest. You'll have to kill me!"

"Master?" Anakin called.

"We may have to subdue him," Obi-Wan whispered.

"She's mine! You can't have her!" Broq said as he turned the corner and disappeared.

The entire thing had been a set up. He saw the way the Jedi looked at Christa at the festival. The want, the longing, he sensed it.

Obi-Wan and Anakin followed Broq. But when they turned the corner, he was gone.


	11. Chapter 11

* * *

Christa stood on the veranda twisting her hair into a braid. It was only two nights ago that she had stood there with Obi-Wan, wrapped in his arms on her wedding night. On the night of her wedding to _another_ man. 

Now that man was dead because shetricked her lover into killing him. What was happening to her? Is this love? _Destructive?__ Possessive? _And _Obsessive? _All things she had simultaneously become?

She couldn't help herself. She couldn't stop herself from thinking about him. Was Obi-Wan Kenobi coming back? Why wouldn't he? The attraction was there. He couldn't resist her. Why would he stay away? He needed to understand their connection, their history. Did he love her? Could he love her? Jedi weren't allowed to love, _but then again he could always leave the Jedi Order_, she mused.

Christa sighed and images of their night of passion flashed in her mind. Her face flushed as she tried to shut the images out, for they caused her to feel too much. Guilt, look at what she'd done to Broq. More guilt, look at what she'd done to Kaivo. Andpain, look how much she missed him already.

Still, the memory of their night was permanently etched in her mind. If he never came back, what would she do?

Christa felt hot as fever suddenly flooded her veins. The view before her, and the cloudless blue sky began to blur. And just as she realized she was going to pass out, a hand reached out of the darkness to touch her on the shoulder. She spun around.

_"Kaivo!"_ Christa exclaimed, wishing he were Obi-Wan instead. The tall Correllian stood before her.

"Surprised to see me?" he drawled.

He saw that her face had blanched considerably, even before she had been made aware of his presence. Perhaps there was a conscience in that thick head of hers after all.

He gripped her arm. "Let me help you," he said.

They left the veranda and Kaivo escorted her to the couch. He pulled her feet onto the cushions and kneeled before her. He needed a clear look into her eyes even though they spaced in and out. She'd come to eventually. She always did.

He tapped the side of cheek with his open palm. "Christa?"

She looked at Kaivo. He could see her pupils dilating as he came into focus.

"You okay?"

"Why? You want me awake when you kill me?"

"Kill you?" Kaivo laughed. "Because you betrayed me, _again_?"

"I didn't betray you-"

"Stop. It all went to plan," he said, standing before her.

Christa sat up, peering at him from lazy fevered eyes.

"Plan?" She whispered.

"I saw Maldrea. She told me everything."

Maldrea was a two hundred year-old healer with the gift of foresight.

"You believed that old fool?" Christa asked.

"She's right ninety-nine percent of the time. I know that, and so do you. I took a chance, but it was worth it. I don't believe in fate," he said, sitting next to Christa on the couch as she slid her feet from the cushions to the floor. "My future belongs to me. I decide how it ends."

"What did she say?"

"She said, you'd fall in love with a Jedi and betray me. That you'd betray Runei."

Christa's eyes fell to the floor. "Is it over now?"

Kaivo nodded.

"And Broq?"

"Dead, I suppose."

Christa stood, and Kaivo was at her side, hand on her shoulder.

"Do you love him?" Kaivo asked.

"I can't help it," she answered, turning her back on him.

"Snap out of it, before_ it _destroys you." _Before I destroy you,_ Kaivo thought.

As long as she wanted the Jedi, the threat of what Maldrea predicted would never end. He loved Christa, but given a choice between him or her, he'd choose her. "I forgive you Christa. I realize your actions are beyond your control at this point. It's all connected to your fate somehow. And mine. But we need to conquer this thing before it destroys us both. Talk to Maldrea."

_Everything is happening because of you! _Christa thought. _Because of what you did to me! _

Christa's mind flashed back to Coruscant some twenty years ago. The fire, the ships, the Shroon house… and Obi-Wan.

"I'll go to her now," for once the old woman might be of some use.

Kaivo walked toward her change closet and handed her a robe.

"What-"

"Your face is deathly pale. The fever might come back."

Christa wrapped the cloak about her shoulders and left the suite. Maldrea would tell her everything she needed to know. Everything she needed to know about Obi-Wan and their future.


	12. Chapter 12

* * *

(slightly unedited) 

Christa walked toward a hut constructed of large boulders, just off the shore of the ocean. The doorway of the hut was small, and she'd have to squat a bit just to crawl through its opening.

Maldrea was weird, to have a such a small doorway. Especially when there were high arching ceilings on the inside. Kaivo could even stand to full height if he could get his big arse through the door.

Water from the ocean splashed wildly against the rocky shore. It was a wonder that it didn't overflow and flood Maldrea's house. _The old coot._ Christa scoffed, then slipped to her knees and pushed the makeshift curtain doorway aside and crawled in. Should she knock first? Nah. With the gift of foresight, Maldrea probably already knew she was coming. When Maldrea was a young woman she discovered and unlocked the secrets of Zoul's power. This was the same Zoul who foretold "The Chosen One" prophecy. These secrets gave her not only extended life but the ability to foretell the future in explicit detail.

As Christa crawled through the hole she suddenly felt dizzy again, the affects of the fever not quite done with her yet. Kaivo said it was stress that made her ill. And the past two days had certainly been stress filled.

Christa laid face down on Maldrea's rug and felt herself fading again when the ancient woman appeared before her, snow white hair hanging to her knees, dress shorn and uneven at the bottom, her feet bare. Christa wanted to moan out in protest when the woman's foot appeared a mere inch from her nose, chipped, fungal toenails and all.

The woman kneeled at her side and poured a special brew into a cup and put it to Christa's lips.

"Drink," Maldrea said, forcing the younger woman's lips apart.

Christa felt the concoction on her lips, and the warmth of the liquid as it poured down her throat. The fluid tasted like bile. _What a wretched old woman, taking advantage of her like this!_

"That should help you dear, poor dear," Maldrea soothed.

The world closed in around her. The Universe was darkness.

* * *

Christa awoke with a thundering headache,unsure of where she was. Cave-like walls, boulders, strange art, dolls, and necklaces hung from the walls,the smell of broth in the air… Maldrea. The woman had given her some kind of poison. 

"What did you poison men with, old woman?" Christa demanded.

Maldrea squatted before a hearth, stirring some kind of brew.

"Poison?" she answered sweetly. "Just something to get rid of that awful fever. You'll have a bit of a headache, but that should clear itself very soon."

Christa nodded then forced herself to sit up.

"A brew to get rid of the kind of fever you have, takes a few days. Hours of sweating over a pot."

Christa raised an eyebrow. _What did she want? Some kind of thanks? _

Maldrea turned and smiled. "You're welcome," she said.

"To more of your brew?" Christa answered.

Maldrea sighed. "As much as you need." _And she'll need plenty over the next several months. _

Maldrea stood to full height and was quite tall. Taller than most men. Quite a change, for she was always hunched over. She used a staff to hold this intimidating stance over Christa then reached out and touched her forehead.

"You want to know about your future. Your future with the Jedi," Maldrea said.

"You have the gift of foresight. Tell me everything I need to know," Christa rushed.

"Not so fast," Maldrea said. "First, you will promise me something."

_Nothing is ever free is it?_ Christa thought. "What do you want?"

"A promise. Not to interfere… you change the future, something else will happen to bring you back where you started."

_Was her future really that ominous?_ _And what about Maldrea's?_

"I know what you're going to ask me… the same question all the others ask."

"Am I going to die?"

"Yes. Of course. We all will… eventually." She said this, hoping to appease the young woman's curiosity. Death was never an easy thing to talk about.

"And how will you die?"

"If I could see my own death, I'd be gone already. Maybe that's why I'm so old, just holding on forever because I am still unable to see my own end."

"Am I going to kill Kaivo?"

"No." Maldrea answered.

Christa gathered her legs beneath her and looked at the woman, her heart suddenly did flips. "Tell me about Obi-Wan. Does he love me?"

The old woman reached into her pocket and pulled out a bag of wooden tiles. The tiles had various symbols on them. "It's always hard to read Jedi. They are gifted too. I'll need these, they will tell us more."

Maldrea poured the tiles on the floor and the symbols spelled out a message only known to the healer.

"Does Obi-Wan love me?" Christa asked impatiently.

Maldrea shook her head. "No," she answered.

_Old fool! What do you know? _Christa's eyes fell to her hands as they clasped tightly in her lap.

"Will he ever love me?" she asked sullenly.

"Someday. When he understands your connection."

Christa was suddenly optimistic again. "Then I should tell him?"

"Remember your promise. Telling him will change everything."

"What will happen if I do?"

"He might not grow to love you at all. Anything can happen, I don't know."

_Better not to chance it,_ Christa thought.

"There's someone else," Maldrea continued without being asked.

**_What?_** "You're trying to hurt _me_," Christa accused.

"Whatever for?"

"Someone else?" Christa mumbled, her voice trailing off...

Maldrea put the tiles back in her trusty bag then spilled them on the floor again. She stared at the pieces of wood for a while, then said, "Siri Tachi."

Christa stood, legs wobbly, and eyes glistening with tears. "He loves _her_?" she asked.

Maldrea shook her head, up and down. "He does."

"Who is she?" Christa asked again.

Maldrea put the tiles back in the bag then spilled them on the floor. This time it took even longer to read the answer. "A Jedi."

"Is she beautiful?" Christa asked, almost yelling at the old woman in an accusatory tone.

Maldrea closed her eyes. "Young one... don't be angry with me... I can see her face."

Christa sat again, this time kneeling before the woman and the tiles. "What does she look like?"

"Hair the color of yellow flowers, eyes as blue as the ocean. Her nose is thin, small, pointed upwards, over sensual pouty lips."

Christa put her hands over her face and sobbed loudly in front of Maldrea. She didn't care if the old woman saw her tears. It hurt too much not to cry.

"Is he with her now?" Christa asked, wiping her eyes.

"No. But someday he _will _leave you. For _her_."

"Is there anything I can do?"

"There is… one thing. But it will destroy him as well as his future in the Order. And that will also reverberate in many other ways, affecting the Republic itself."

Christa stood, eyes falling on top of the old woman's head. "Thank you, for your honestly Maldrea."

Maldrea looked at Christa, peering at her through white eyelashes. "I didn't want to hurt you…"

Christa nodded.

"If it's any consolation, I think you are much prettier. You're fire, Christa. This Siri Tachi, is beautiful, but she exudes no warmth. Not the way you do. He loves her because she makes him feel safe. You on the other hand, leave him unhinged. With you, he understands what it is like to be a man and no less. With her, he remembers he is a Jedi, and nothing more."

Maldrea stood. "This woman is like… a cool breeze over a canyon. But you… you are like the storm that pushes him beyond it. You are fire. You are the hearth that keeps him warm. And the Universe is a cold place, especially for a Jedi."

The woman's words somehow made her feel better. As they were meant to. Maldrea decided, she wasn't lying after all. Every word she spoke of Christa being a fire was true.

"Be careful," Maldrea whispered. "Don't let grief consume you. The joy of what you share will do away with your despair, if you let it."

Christa stared at the woman, a question in her eyes.

"I want to help you," Maldrea said. _And the baby you carry._

_Too bad I can't trust her enough to tell her about the baby now._ Maldrea mused._ The woman can't even be trusted with her own secrets._


	13. Chapter 13

* * *

Christa entered her suite. Her visit to Maldrea left her feeling emotionally spent. She collapsed before the sofa, knees on the floor as she laid her head on the cushions and sobbed. 

_How could he love someone else? Someone other than her? Is that why he left?_ _To get back to Siri? _

The thought made her sob even more. Her chest heaved uncontrollably, and suddenly she felt as though the air had been squeezed from her lungs. The room grew deafeningly silent at that moment, with the exception of a low buzzing noise. The sound, Christa remembered, was of a lightsaber.

"At least you have the decency to grieve me," Broq said.

Christa turned around, her eyes absorbing the man that _was_ Broq. He stood, right arm gone, lightsaber buzzing in his left hand. His lips were chalk white, and his hair was soaked with sweat.

"Broq?" Christa exclaimed. "What did he do to you?"

Knowing he was dead was one thing. Seeing him dead was another. _And this was her doing? _The look in his eyes was beyond maniacal. He was a mad-man and she was to become his victim. Christa stood, then walked backward, feet climbing onto the couch cushions as she went.

"You're injured," she observed. "Let me help you."

"You've done enough," he answered in a calculated voice.

"Your arm-"

"The wound has been cauterized. I'm not loosing any blood."

"But if you're in too much pain, shock will set in and you'll die."

"Nothing could shock me more than your betrayal. If that didn't kill me, nothing will."

"I only did what Kaivo made me do," Christa said, betraying the man again.

"Always looking after yourself, eh, sweetheart?"

"What do you want?" she asked, lifting her chin defiantly.

Broq deactivated the lightsaber then stuffed it into his belt with his only hand. He then reached out and grabbed her at the elbow. Christa pulled away, but even with one arm, he was surprisingly strong.

"What are you doing?"

"We're going to Tattoine. Our original plan."

Tattoine?

"No," she exclaimed. What if Obi-Wan came back. For her?

"I don't love you!"

Broq grabbed her again and pulled her close. **"I know,"** he answered through gritted teeth.

His breath was like death itself.

"I **_belong-_**"Christa let the word fall out of her mouth as viciously as she could. "to **him**," she finished angrily.

"Not anymore."

Broq could care less. His grip on her was tight. But what did she have to be afraid of? The man only had one arm. Christa used all the strength she could muster to break free of his grasp. She rolled over the couch, a nice enough barrier as long as she could keep him on the other side.

"I lost an arm for you."

"You lost your arm to greed."

Christa raced to the bedroom, and tried to close the door. But Broq kicked it down, nearly causing it to collapse on top of her.

"Stay away from me," she said.

Broq suddenly grew very still then reached into his belt and grabbed his lightsaber. He looked into her eyes, almost willing her into silence. She peered over his shoulder. Her gaze fell to Obi-Wan's face. She turned her head. She couldn't watch as Broq grabbed her again to pull her in front of him, using her as a shield.

"A little cowardly, don't you think?" Obi-Wan asked. Suddenly, the pirate wasn't fit to die anoble death under his lightsaber.

"I've got one arm. You've got two. I'd say this makes it a fair fight."

"Let her go, Broq. She has nothing to do with this."

"She has everything to do with this!" Broq growled.

He put the lightsaber to Christa's throat. The heat crackled inches away from her skin. Christa felt the fever setting in again… _not now_, she thought. She'll fall right on Broq's blade.

"Let her go, Broq."

"You want her? Maybe I'll give her to you. In pieces."

Obi-Wan activated his lightsaber with a push of a button.

"You can't kill me. I'm your wife," Christa muttered.

Broq laughed. "You belong to **him**. Remember?"

Christa closed her eyes. That old fool, Maldrea didn't tell her she'd be dying today.

Broq lifted the lightsaber over his head then charged forth with Christa as his shield. With one precise strike, Obi-Wan pointed his weapon forward and drove it through Broq's armpit, straight into his chest.

The pirate dropped the lightsaber and released Christa. They both fell to the floor, with him in her arms. He huddled there, his eyes dying on her face. Christa's hands shook.

"Are you all right?" Obi-Wan asked. He extended a hand and pulled her away from Broq's dead body.

Christa threw her arms around him. She was right where she wanted to be. She couldn't turn back to look at Broq. She couldn't see him that way. Suddenly, she was feeling faint again, as fever claimed her once more. She collapsed in the Jedi's arm. He picked her up, then laid her on the bed.


	14. Very small chapter

* * *

A dull ray of light shone through the veranda doors into Christa's bedroom. The sweet smell of morning was in the air, the scent of flowers as they opened their petals. 

A light drizzle fell outside. It was the beginning of rain season…Kaivo's favorite season. He could grow his Orchids. Ones she could sniff, others that would poison her if she tried. _Those _were the most beautiful.

Her head rested against something solid and warm. She felt herself sinking even deeper into its firmness. Suddenly, memories of the night before came flooding back. Her eyes shot open. She peered upward, to stare at Obi-Wan Kenobi.

He had been there the whole time, and she wasted it, in a coma brought on by fever.

He sat up, back against the headboard of the bed, one of his legs outstretched before him, the foot of his other leg, touching on the floor. She laid with her head on his thigh. He ran soothing fingers through her hair.

"You'll have to do something about this fever of yours," he chastised.

Christa said nothing, but nestled even closer into him. But Obi-Wan seemed to drift somewhere else, as his eyes stared beyond the veranda, onto the horizon.

"Your illness reminds me of someone. Someone from a long time ago."

He spoke absently, as though he spoke to himself, but loud enough for her to hear.

Christa looked at him again, curiosity suddenly piqued. Her eyes asked what her lips did not, so he answered…

"A girl I knew many years ago. When I was just a boy."

"What happened to her?"

"She died... In a fire. I was supposed to protect her but made the mistake of letting my feelings get in the way of duty."

"What did you do?"

"Nothing."

"Did you grieve her? Miss her at all?"

"I wasn't allowed to," he said.

"I didn't die in a fire," Christa mumbled sleepily.

"I wouldn't let you," he answered. "But, in light of what I've told you, you do understand why the Jedi Order functions as it does? That I can never full reciprocate your feelings? The Order forbids it. "

"I don't care. I love you anyway," she said, closing her eyes again.

Obi-Wan signed in resignation.


	15. Anakin and Palpatine

* * *

**CHAPTER VI **

Anakin skywalker waited outside of Chancellor Palpatine's office. The politician had summoned him there again. Apparently, to congratulate him on escorting Queen Breha Organa to Alderaan safely.

The old man opened the doors, his eyes scanning over the boy warmly.

"Anakin, my boy. Do come in," the chancellor encouraged.

"Good morning Chancellor, I understand you wanted to speak to me?"

"Oh pish posh, do away with the formalities, we're friends right? I wanted to formally congratulate you on escorting the queen safely to Alderaan, and to give you this award for your valiance and hard work."

The chancellor handed Anakin a medal, then patted him warmly on the back. "This award will go on the Republic's official record."

"I can't accept this," Anakin said, pushing the medal back into the chancellor's hand. " Master Obi-Wan saved the queen, I really didn't do anything at all."

"Well Anakin, who will recognize your gifts if you don't? It's always better to make your talents known, so that people will someday see how great you are. Please, accept this award. You wouldn't want to offend me would you?"

Anakin shook his head. "No sir," he answered.

"Then take it… I'll see if I can add something in there for Obi-Wan Kenobi… if I should get a bit of free time," he added off-handedly.

"He really deserves it," Anakin offered. After all, Master Obi-Wan defeated Broq, not him. And he also saved his life. In fact, Obi-Wan would have taken the queen to Alderaan himself, if he didn't have to chase the criminal back to Runei.

_"Master, you'll need my help," Anakin said. _

_"Anakin, the man has one arm, I think I'll manage quite successfully on my own. Guard the queen, get her to Alderaan. I know you can do it," Obi-Wan encouraged, a hand pressing Anakin's shoulders. _

Chancellor, I only escorted the queen to Alderaan so that Master Obi-Wan could go after the criminal. He caught and defeated him," Anakin said.

"Yes, I'm sure he did," the chancellor answered skeptically. "So, have you heard anything from Senator Amidala?"

Anakin's eyes dropped. "Only in my dreams," he answered.

"Interesting…" the chancellor said.

"How so?"

"Are your dreams of a romantic nature?" the politician pried.

"Chancellor Palpatine, what are you implying?"

"I've implied nothing. You mentioned dreams, surely no one would have a nightmare about the beautiful Senator Amidala."

"Well…"Anakin answered bashfully, "Jedi aren't allowed to-"

"Oh. Well, then my apologies. I thought, if there was a romantic interest, then I could perhaps arrange a meeting between the two of you."

"No sir, nothing of the sort, I haven't seen her since I was ten, that's all, and well we got along really well and-"

"No explanations necessary Anakin. I'm your friend, remember?"

"Yes, sir."

The chancellor sighed. The boy wasn't letting him in. Not letting him get close enough. Perhaps he might try a different method.

"Anakin, remember that conversation we had a few weeks ago?"

"What conversation?"

"About jealousy? About others being jealous of your abilities?"

"Yes, but I haven't given it much thought. As far as I'm concerned, it didn't seem possible…"

"Your Master, Obi-Wan Kenobi was here recently."

Anakin's eyebrows rose. "What did he say?"

"Maybe I shouldn't be talking about this…"

"No, please, chancellor, I must know."

"He said, you weren't doing well. That you were behind the other padawans."

"That's not true. In fact, I'm ahead of the other students."

"I know my boy, I know… the reason I called you into my office was to show my appreciation of your abilities, not scorn or jealousy. You have a rough road ahead of you son. I fear, Obi-Wan Kenobi might be trying to hold you back."

Anakin thought quietly for a moment. Would the chancellor be saying these things if they weren't true? Of course not. The chancellor was a good man.

"I'll keep my eyes open," Anakin said.

"Yes, that would be best my boy. Now, I have some work to do, I would love if you visited me again."

"I will do my best, sir," Anakin said with a polite bow of his head.


	16. In Bed

* * *

Christa sat in bed with a tray of food on her lap. She ate like a wild animal, scarfing down each spoonful of pumpkin mush, uncaring if Obi-Wan looked on in amazement as she annihilated the meal.

She pushed the plate aside then grabbed another. It was a wonder how she stayed so thin with such an appetite, he thought.

He sat on the other side of her bed; bare-chested, pants folded at the ankles like some islander on a tropical beach as he drank a glass of organic sludge. It was enough to make her puke. Christa pushed her third plate aside then stretched tiredly.

The quiet between them was nice. For once, she wasn't bothering him with questions. Questions he couldn't begin to answer, like "do you have to leave?" Will you miss me? Do you love me? Why can't I go with you?" she'd complain.

"Your beard is getting longer," Christa noted.

"Would you like me to shave it?"

Christa reached toward him and covered his cheek with her hands, imagining him without it. A boyish looking face came to mind and she smiled.

"No, I love your beard," she said. "I love you."

Obi-Wan sighed.

"And what about you-know-who?" he asked.

"Kaivo?"

"It's rain season. Kaivo is growing his garden of Orchids," t_hose beautiful flowers he used to kill innocent people_, she thought. "You have me all to yourself," she finished.

Obi-Wan pushed the food tray away from the bed then climbed over her, both knees around her, pressing into the cushions of the bed as he prowled over her like some wild Bespin cat.

Her energy was different now. Not in a good way. Not in a bad way. But different. Not the same as it was on hers and Broq's wedding night. The wedding night that could have been theirs if he weren't' a Jedi. Then again he thought, if he weren't a Jedi the opportunity to meet her would never have happened. It was a mixed blessing.

"Are you going to use your Jedi powers on me?

"Would you like me to?" he teased.

"Nothing hurtful."

He seemed surprised. "I would never hurt you, Christa."

_Not according to Maldrea,_ she thought.

"I sense fear and reservation. Things you are not telling me."

"This isn't quite what I had in mind when I asked if you were going to use your Jedi powers on me."

He blushed. Christa's gown fell from her neck, exposing a bare shoulder. He slid his fingers along the curve her neck, then his lips.

"Are you using your Jedi powers on me now?"

"Not yet."

"When?"

"You'll know when I get there," he whispered.

A heavy rain now fell outside and a strong wind blew the doors to her veranda wide open. Lightening cracked, thunder boomed. This was rain season on Runei. Christa was glad she was not alone on this stormy night.

**

* * *

**

The morning brought sunshine and the smell of fresh flowers. The rays of light shining through her window was all the warmth she felt, Obi-Wan was already out of bed, fully dressed and arming himself with a lightsaber. Soon, he'll be back in Coruscant, roaming the temple with all the others as though she never existed. This, made her feel terribly sad.

Christa slipped out of bed and wordlessly followed him to the door. He slipped an arm around her waist and pulled her close. She looked at his face and noted that he had already shaved again, his beard as lined and groomed as it always was.

"When are you coming back?" she asked, worry in her eyes.

"I don't know," he answered. "If the council should decide to send me on another mission, it might take weeks. Months even. PerhapsIwon't return at all, if I am killed."

"Don't say that," she said, instantly angry with him for bringing it up.

Obi-Wan wished she appreciated his honesty more. He kissed her on the lips and parted company for what he assumed would be an extended time. If she was going to be in love with him, she would need to get used to the separation. It will be often. Time together will be few.


	17. Lies

* * *

Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker had been in Erom Evol, a mining colony on the outskirts of the republic negotiating a dispute between laborers and leaders. They had been there for several months now. In fact, almost more than three seasons. The mining leaders had been ousted from power by the once downtrodden lower caste and it was hard work, keeping the two classes from outright civil war as the new ruling party drafted a constitution. One that worked for everyone. 

The Erom miners spent lengthy periods in cold dark caves. Some, for years at a time. As a result, most of the civilians had white-blue skin and were nearly blind in sunlight.

After months in the caving mines, sleeping on dusty floors in cold hollow chambers, with Anakin only a very thin wall away, Obi-Wan was miserable. Even their beds were holes dug into cave walls.

Anakin moaned. "I'm cold, Master."

"I know Anakin, but there's not much I can do. We're here as long as the council needs us to be."

"If they had any decency at all they'd have chosen this brutal mission for themselves. But of course they weren't going to do that," the padawan griped. "They save all the boring and unpleasant missions for us."

"Please, Anakin. It's difficult enough without your complaining. This is what it means to be a Jedi. Self-sacrifice for the greater good. Are you telling me you're not up for the challenge? Maybe you should rethink your studies."

Obi-Wan knew about sacrifice. He could be with Christa at that very moment. Instead, he'd stayed away for months, to help the people of Erom Evol. He was certain she missed him and was probably heartbroken, thinking him a scoundrel. Somehow, he admitted slightly, he actually missed her too. Warm arms, clean bed, and all.

"Of course not, Master. I'm just frustrated. We've been here for months, sleeping in caves, laying on rock hard dirt floors. I'm even a year older now, and Master, you hardly even noticed."

"Congratulations," Obi-Wan said.

Anakin groaned.

"Well, there might be something I could do, if you really need to get away."

Anakin perked up a bit and leaned toward the cave wall.

"I'm going to write a letter to someone. If you wish to deliver it, we'll keep this between the two of us."

"Of course, Master. I can keep a secret," Anakin added optimistically. "Who will I deliver it to?"

"I will address the letter to _Miss Xha_, from Obi-Wan Kenobi. You will give it to her and no one else. My words are for her eyes only."

Anakin's curiosity had fully piqued. _Was it a love letter? _

"No, Anakin. It is a _private_ letter, for _Miss Xha_. Are we clear?" he repeated. "Or do you prefer your bed on the dirt floor?"

Anakin shook his head.

"The people of Runei are good. They will accommodate you."

"What if you need me, Master?"

"I'll reach you via comlink. I think all is well here, and at peace, for now."

"When shall I leave?"

"Right away," Obi-Wan answered.

He reached into his case and retrieved pen and paper. He wrote Christa a letter, telling her, for the first time how much he missed her and promised to see her soon. The rest of the letter showered her with compliments, and Odes of affection and admiration. He placed it inside of an envelope and sealed it.

* * *

Kaivo sat with a Twi-Lek woman, Loose Barrel and Tobias Semp in their jointly owned saloon. A curly-haired, long-legged waitress with a dusty apron wrapped around her waist stood behind them and leaned close to Kaivo's ear. 

"There's a very young Jedi here to see you."

"A Jedi?" Kaivo wondered nervously. "What does he want?"

"He said he had a letter for Miss Xha. I thought you'd want to check it out," she said, giving him a cautious glance.

"Right…" Kaivo said. "I do."

He left his party at the table and walked across the room meeting Anakin near the door. The boy stood with both hands behind his back, clutching a letter.

"I've been sent by Master Obi-Wan Kenobi to deliver a message to Miss Xha."

"What's the matter? He couldn't deliver it himself?"

"He's on a very important mission," Anakin said, not liking the man's tone. Who spoke to or of a Jedi with such disrespect?

"hmm…" Kaivo grumbled. "She's away. But you can give it to me."

"Master Obi-Wan said to give it to Miss Xha and no one else."

"I won't tell if you don't."

"I'll be needing a room," Anakin insisted.

"Of course. I'll have my people accommodate you."

Anakin smiled.

"Her husband might want a look at this first," Kaivo said, shoving the letter in his pocket.

Anakin's face turned green. "Husband?"

Kaivo shrugged toward Tobias Semp. "Over there."

Anakin's eyebrows touched the top of his head as he shuddered at the sight of Tobias Semp. He was a hideous man. His wife couldn't look much better.

I guess it wasn't a love letter, he thought

"Thank you," Anakin said. "I would like my room now."


	18. Little lies, big problems

* * *

Days on Runei were getting shorter. The air cooler, but not cold. The leaves no longer green, but yellow. Christa, no longer so thin and willowy, but full with child. 

She mulled about the village, shopping for fruit and vegetables from venders' carts. She was enjoying the weather, grateful heat from the sun was not as intense. Her fever had subsided significantly with the change of season.

Christa paused over a pumpkin cart. Mush pumpkin was her favorite. She opened the satchel that hung from her skinny neck and dropped a small round-shaped vegetable inside after handing the vendor a credit.

Christa looped wiry arms over her head and stretched as far as her bony back would allow with so much weight bearing her down in front.

Kaivo drifted behind Christa, eager for her shopping to be done. Brilliant sunlight beamed from the sky, turning her dark colored hair light brown. She wore it in a braid, but the tendrils had fallen loose at the nape of her neck and ears. He stood beside her and pulled a wisp away from her face.

"Are we done yet?" Kaivo asked.

He laid a gentle arm on her shoulders and let his eyes drift across the crowded market.

"I think so," Christa answered.

Kaivo looked at her face. She glowed. "You're beautiful," he said.

"Good of you to notice. I feel dreadful," Christa replied.

She placed a hand on her big round belly and thought of Obi-Wan. He was probably dead.

"You won't have long, I guess. I'm sorry Broq isn't here to share this with you."

Of course, Kaivo knew better than that. Christa shrugged, certain her secret was safe.

"Yes, a real shame," she said.

* * *


	19. Love Letters

* * *

EROM EVOL:

"Her husband sends his regards," Anakin said, crouching under the low hung ceiling of the mining cave.

"Her husband?" Obi-Wan asked, trying to conceal the surprise in his voice.

"Did she reply to my letter?"

"No. There wasn't enough time. She left for her husband's village. She's due to have a baby sometime soon."

"Husband…" Obi-Wan said, his mind adrift. Did she think he was dead? He should have written her sooner.

"Are you okay, Master?" Anakin asked, worry in his eyes.

"I'm fine, Anakin… Did you give the letter directly to _Miss Xha_?"

Anakin's eyes shot to his feet. "Of course," he lied. "She was a uh, beautiful woman, very full with child."

"Thank you, Anakin. I won't be writing again."

Obi-Wan slipped into his little hole in the wall and laid on his back. His time in Erom Evol was beginning to take its toll. He felt himself brooding. **_Married? _**

He hadn't realized it at the time, but thoughts of Christa had gotten him through the cold and lonely nights, just knowing he'd be in her warm and loving arms again. But he now had nothing to look forward to once he left the colony. Not that he was sure he was capable of surviving his time on the planet now.

Anakin lied in the other cell and felt his master's energy emanating through the wall. The energy was dark. He'd never felt that kind of energy ejecting from his master before.

Or was it Anakin's own energy orbiting around them both? Obi-Wan said he wouldn't write again, which meant Anakin would never get out of that blasted cave.

"Are you all right, Master?" Anakin asked, trying to conjure up the nerve to lie again.

"I'm fine, Anakin. Why do you ask?"

The boy sounded like he had something on his mind.

"There's something I forgot to tell you."

"Yes?" he said, sounding interested.

"Your friend seemed to be under a bit of duress."

"What do you mean? Danger? Pain?"

"No, nothing like that. I'm not sure she'll get to read your letter. There were others around her."

"What others?"

"Strange, scoundrel types. There was another fellow."

_Kaivo the Correllian Pirate…_ Obi-Wan thought.

"If I sent you to Runei with another letter, would you see to speaking to her alone? To be sure she's read it?"

"Of course, Master. But wouldn't it be easier to transmit the letters electronically?"

"From here? Do you see a hint of technology around us?"

"No, Master. I meant from your ship."

"My letters to Miss Xha are private. Correspondences sent from our ships are copied to the Control Tower's main frame. I'll compose another letter to Miss Xha. Please, Anakin. Make sure she reads it this time."

Obi-Wan wrote his letter, this time emphatically addressing his need for her reassurances:

_Christa, _

_I don't know how long I've been gone. In the mining caves, we don't see the light of day so it is very difficult to measure the passing hours, days, or months. But I must know if the baby is ours. It's cold here, and dark. I'm lonely, and I miss you terribly. Please write back. P.s. Are you really married? Have you left me so soon? Or is that another of Kaivo's lies? _

Obi-Wan sealed the letter then passed it to Anakin.

"Stay with her. Make sure she reads it. If not-"

"Shall I use force, Master?"

"No, you mustn't engage the civilians Anakin. We'll leave the rest to fate."

* * *

Kaivo sat in his suite, Obi-Wan's letter still open on his desk. The pirate's room wasn't as close to the saloon as Christa's. Ironic, considering he spent so much time there. Home was a short walk through the village. 

Maybe he could move close to Christa, or move her closer to where he lived so he could keep an eye on her. Had he done this in the first place, she wouldn't be with child. _Obi-Wan Kenobi's child, _quite possibly the biggest mistake in her life. Maldrea hadn't predicted this. But then, she wasn't in the habit of divulging the secrets of one person's future, to another. Not even for him.

Kaivo read the letter again. _"I miss you…"_ he mumbled, eyes on Obi-Wan's words._ "**…** is like a soft pillow…gentle caresses…" _he grumbled.

Kaivo ripped the letter to shreds. **_"Pillows?"_** he raged, then ripped the shreds into even smaller pieces.

Kaivo stood then stormed across the room and tossed the scraps of paper into the fireplace and let the flames consumed the paper as anger consumed him.

He then strapped a blaster to his waist and marched out of the suite into the village. He pushed slow-moving pedestrians and civilians aside as he stormed through the market to Tobias' saloon. He needed a drink. In fact, several.

He pushed through the doors, half-expecting to see Tobias' face. But the instead, the young Jedi was on the other side. Obi-Wan Kenobi's apprentice.

"What do you want?" Kaivo barked.

Anakin stood, almost as tall as Kaivo and met his glare.

"I have another letter for Miss Xha."

"What's the matter? This guy can't take a hint or what? I said she was married and expecting a baby."

"It's not like that," Anakin responded.

_Damned if it wasn't!_ Kaivo thought. He opened his hand, prompting Anakin to give him the letter. But the boy stood with his arms behind his back as he clutched it in his open palms. The kid's face was smudged with dirt, his Jedi clothes soiled. He'd probably seen a battlefield or two… Kaivo reassessed his aggression.

"I'll give it to her myself."

"Master Obi-Wan said I was to give it to her and no one else."

"How much do I have to pay to get you out of here?"

"I have little need for money."

"She's not here," Kaivo pleaded. "But I can get it to her. In the meantime, I'll have my people accommodate you with a room. You can rest there, get yourself a hot bath."

To Anakin, that was worth more than any amount of money. He handed Kaivo the letter.

"Thank you," the man said.


	20. Letters

* * *

With instructions for his accommodations in hand, and the barmaid escorting the way, Anakin left the saloon and for the first time in his young life felt guilty about disobeying his master's orders. But, didn't he write the letters simply to pass away the time and give Anakin an excuse to get out of that awful cave? Anakin only wished to extend his time away. 

Christa walked through the market carrying material she would use to sew her baby's clothes. Then she saw it. A Jedi. But it wasn't _her_ Jedi. It was a boy. Tall, handsome… somewhat intense. From Obi-Wan's description, the boy might be his padawan learner.

Christa walked as fast as she could toward the saloon and her suite. Had Obi-Wan come back? _Was he alive?_ Her heart flipped.

Christa entered the saloon. Kaivo sat at the bar, ripping the second letter into shreds.

"Kaivo?" she called.

He turned, looked at her, then swept the scraps onto the floor.

"I saw a very young Jedi in the market. What did he want?"

Kaivo shrugged, took a swig of his drink. "Nothing," he answered plainly.

"You're lying. You can't even look me in the eye," she said, taking the shot glass out of his hand.

"What do you think he wanted?" Kaivo asked, his eyes slightly glazed.

"Was the letter you ripped to shreds for me?"

Kaivo sighed then slipped from the stool. "I didn't want to hurt you," he answered.

"Hurt me?"

"It was from…"

"Obi-Wan?"

"Yeah." He shoved both hands into his pockets.

"What did it say?"

Now wasn't the time to deal with the fact that he'd opened her letter without permission.

"It said 'goodbye'."

"Is that it?"

"You sure you want to hear this?"

"Spill it," Christa ordered.

"It said he wasn't coming back. To move on, get married, and live your life."

"What about the baby?" Christa exclaimed, not thinking about what she said or who she was saying it too.

"I think that's part of the problem."

"Problem?"

It said, he'll be kicked out of the Order. He's useless to you and to basically take care of yourself."

"He wouldn't…"

"He did," Kaivo finished. "One other thing…"

It couldn't get any worse, could it?

"There's someone else…"

Christa gasped. Siri Tachi...just as Maldrea predicted.

"Is the boy still here?"

"I suppose… why?" Kaivo asked.

"Tell him I've got a letter for him to deliver to his master."

"What are you going to do? Beg him to take you back? Have some pride." Kaivo barked.

Christa scoffed. **_"Beg?"_** she'd done enough of that. She heard it all before about the Order, the code, and what he could and could not do. She'd had enough. He didn't even give her time to eject his spawn from her body before he ran off to be with that Jedi woman.

Christa walked to her suite. Her feet dragged, and her stomach felt heavier than before. She walked to her bedroom and searched for paper and pen. She sighed heavily, big round belly bearing down on top of her thighs, and tears strolled down her face. She wrote her letter, not at all careful of her words as she composed:

_"Dearest love,_

_'I've been in agony without you. So many seasons gone by… I thought you were dead. I mourned you. Thankfully, I found someone to help me pass the time. He has my unconditional love. When I wrap my arms around him at night, I shall think of you._

_Your letter helped me see that you were right. We were not meant to be._

_With love,_

_Miss Christa Xha _

She sealed the letter with a kiss.

Anakin paced his suite, worried as to what he would tell Obi-Wan. He felt bad for his master. After all, as a Padawan, he only went where the master told him to go. But Obi-Wan was stuck in Erom Evol, until the council decided he could leave. For the first time in Anakin's life, he was glad he hadn't been knighted.

The mining caves were miserable. Anakin worried Obi-Wan would go mad there. Occasionally the leaders would summon him to disrupt an outbreak of fighting. But that never led him out of the caves. The entire planet operated underground. There was nothing above soil. Even water trickled through the cracks in the wall, where one could catch it. Sadly, it trickled on their faces at night.

A knock on the door broke into his thoughts. Anakin had already sensed who was on the other side. Kaivo.

He opened the door. Kaivo gave him a letter.

"The content of this letter is private. A letter from Miss Xha to Obi-Wan Kenobi."

"Of course," Anakin replied. "I shall leave first thing in the morning."

"Why wait?"

"I need to relax," Anakin said, closing the door in his face.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Christa rested, too heartbroken to get out of bed. All those months waiting to be with Obi-Wan, and now he was with Siri Tachi. A beautiful woman, with hair the color of yellow flowers, eyes the color of the ocean, lips red and pouty. And what did she have to compete against her? Nothing. She was fat and pregnant. Couldn't see her own feet. Why did it take so long to see the truth? That Obi-Wan Kenobi was a scoundrel? He was an awful boy, from what she remembered.

Christa gasped. Then crawled out of bed and walked toward the veranda. He was somewhere out there, kissing her, standing under a moonlit sky holding Siri in his arms.

Panic touched her core, and the baby kicked. At least a part of him is still with me…

Two days had gone by, and finally Anakin had returned. The boy looked clean… refreshed, full. He was glad the boy was in good shape and that the visits had done him some good.

But what happened to him while Anakin was away? He had no one to talk to and the darkness had driven him to the brink of madness… He could only stare into it and think of all the things that comforted him. The meditation room at the Jedi Temple… the bed that couched him like loving arms when he was only an infant… Master Yoda's voice… and Christa. What would he do without memories of her? The previous day saw negotiations. He spoke vehemently of moving toward peace. He needed it more than ever. He felt, at any moment like he was going to crack… that his skin would turn blue-white and his eyes would go blind from the nothingness of those dark and awful caves.

Anakin stuck his head into Obi-Wan's hole and pushed a letter into his stiffened hand. The Jedi Master's beard was longer, almost touching his chest.

"She replied, master."

Obi-Wan slipped from the craggy confines of his rock bed, suddenly re-energized at the sight of his pupil and the long awaited letter. He sensed her lips on the envelope, and wished Anakin were not in front of him.

He opened the slip and read the contents… his breaths grew more jagged with each line. He stopped to read the following twice:

_"Thankfully, I found someone to help me pass the time. He has my unconditional love. When I wrap my arms around him at night, I shall think of you."_

Obi-Wan's face burned red with anger.

"Master? Is everything okay?" Anakin asked, curiosity taking hold of him.

Obi-Wan simmered down a bit, at least for the sake of his padawan. Anger was not an acceptable reaction at all. He was already in darkness, the last thing he needed was the threat of the dark side enveloping him too.

"No, no, everything is fine, Anakin. If you don't mind, I'd love to address Miss Xha's letter. If you could return to Runei…"

"Certainly, Master. I'd be happy to," Anakin replied all too cheerily.

"I'll need a few moments to compose my thoughts. Please, wait for me."

Obi-Wan nodded toward the ship, then climbed into his hole in the wall.

_"Dearest Christa,_

_If half of anything you've ever said was true, I'd believe you were capable of love. I'm on a mission, in a nation under the threat of being besieged with civil war. I forgive you for moving on. After all, loyalty has never been one of your stronger qualities._

_Obi-Wan Kenobi_

He sealed the letter. The most he could hope for was a reply. He may not have her anymore, but at least he'd have her words and the scent of her on the paper she used, the places her fingers touched...


	21. The Last Letter

* * *

Anakin didn't wait an entire night to return to Runei. He was eager to leave Erom Evol right away. But, who was this elusive Miss Xha anyway? What did she look like? Why were they writing to each other? Anakin was tempted to open their latest exchange, but firmly resisted. He couldn't betray Master Obi-Wan's privacy, he had already lied to him in his worse hour. 

After a short trip from the outskirt of the Republic, it wasn't long before Anakin was handing his master's letter to Kaivo.

"I'll give this to her right away. The suite is just as you left it. I'm sure you can find your way there," Kaivo said.

Pleased, Anakin nodded and left the saloon.

Kaivo opened the letter. He smiled. If this didn't break her, nothing would.

He hurried to Christa's suite and delivered to her the letter.

She stared at the envelope. So soon? She thought… she had barely fallen asleep when Kaivo shadowed darkened her bedroom's doorway.

She read her lover's words and bristled:

_**"Dearest Christa, **_

_**If half of anything you've ever said was true, I'd believe you were capable of love. I'm on a mission, in a nation under the threat of being besieged with civil war. I forgive you for moving on. After all, loyalty has never been one of your stronger qualities. **_

_**Obi-Wan Kenobi **_

"I'm incapable of love?" she raged.

Christa grabbed her pen and paper again, Kaivo standing in her bedroom watching and wrote another…

**_Dearest love, _**

**_I'm incapable of love you say? But aren't you a Jedi? _**

**_Miss Christa Xha _**

She thought it ironic that someone forbidden to love, would call someone else incapable of it.

Anakin had yet to even sit on the sofa before he heard a knock on his door. He paused mid-crouch, having already sensed Kaivo's arrival.

Anakin paced to the door and opened it.

"Another letter?"

Kaivo growled noisily.

"I'll deliver it first thing tomorrow morning," Anakin said. "I'm tired and I wish to sleep."

He closed the door in Kaivo's face.

The following day, Obi-Wan scribbled a reply and passed it to the padawan wordlessly.

_**"Dearest Christa, **_

_**Your endless wit never ceases to astonish me." **_

_**Obi-Wan Kenobi **_

A galaxy away, she replied somewhat quickly upon receiving his letter:

**_"As do many things, flyboy." _**

**_Sincerely, _**

**_Miss C. Xha _**

She hugged the letter to her chest, hoping to send him waves of love. He'd need it whilst in the middle of a war torn planet. She didn't care that he had Siri to comfort him.

En route to Evol Erom, Anakin couldn't resist. He promised not to open Master Obi-Wan's letter. He made no such promise to Miss Xha. Anakin read the words then mused aloud… "Flyboy?"

He traveled back and forth across the galaxy for a one sentence letter? Were all of their correspondences this evasive?

Anakin touched down on Erom Evol tiredly. Upon reaching his master, he saw that he looked even more depraved and exhausted. His shoulders were hunched over, the growth of his beard was even more extended. His face was deathly pale. He didn't look at all as tanned and muscular as he usually does.

"You're beginning to look like one of them," Anakin said

"The letter." It was all he wanted to see.

Anakin handed it to him. Obi-Wan ripped it open and smiled. He sensed her flesh upon the paper. _She still loved him. _

He slipped into his cave bed and wrote another:

**_"Dearest Christa, _**

**_I don't wish to fight with you. I'll be leaving this place soon. You never answered my questions. About the baby, about us. Or your husband. _**

**_If I don't hear from you, I will assume all of the above to be true, and will leave you in peace." _**

**_With love and consideration, _**

**_Obi-Wan Kenobi _**

Obi-Wan gave Anakin the letter to Christa, but gripped his arm before letting it go.

"Deliver this to Miss Xha. Then return to the temple. Tell the council that the leaders have reached an agreement and a constitution will be signed in days. When it does, I will return to Coruscant."

"Yes, Master."

Anakin did as instructed and returned to Runei. He delivered Christa's letter to Kaivo.

"I won't be staying today," he said. "Will there be a letter to take back with me?"

"Wait here. I'll find out."

Kaivo slipped out of the saloon, and mid-way to Christa's suite he opened the letter. He read the words, _"If I don't hear from you… leave you in peace…" _Kaivo mumbled.

He ripped the letter into shreds then stuffed it into his pocket. He'll send the boy away, then go on his own mission. A treasure awaited him in a mining colony on a distant planet.


	22. Birth and Rebirth

* * *

Obi-Wan Kenobi slept more than he negotiated these past few days. He was just too weak to stay awake. He wanted to climb out of the Emore Evol hole in the wall. But he couldn't. Not only had his force powers diminished, but so had his physical body. 

Everything was darkness now, and the only light he found was in his mind, the light he used to see. The darkness wasn't of the dark side. It was real darkness. A lack of activity in the caves suggested to him, the leaders and the laborers no longer used light at all. Perhaps he failed. Perhaps this was the beginning of their civil war. Water, or some other substance trickled on his body from various cracks in the wall.

He pictured Anakin's face. When he left to deliver the letters to Christa, he too, looked extremely gaunt. His face was also very pale. But when he returned, he seemed to have a bit of his power back, while Obi-Wan continued to fade away.

The darkness consumed him. Like an animal, devouring its prey.

But when he slept, his dreams were of Christa. He couldn't see anymore with his physical eyes. But with his mind's eye, he still saw light. Christa was his primary vision. He held to her, because he knew if he let her face drift away, then darkness would consume him entirely. He was dying… if not physically, then spiritually in some way.

He saw her, squatting on the bed, blankets covering her from the knees down. Kaivo sat on one side, an old white-haired woman on the other.

"Where is he?" Christa wailed.

Kaivo squeezed her hand and she gasped. Obi-Wan could see her, full belly and all, enduring the pangs of birth.

The woman pressed a cup with some type of liquid to her lips, which Christa drank greedily.

"Did you give him my letter?" she cried. "Why isn't he here?"

Kaivo said something to her, but Obi-Wan couldn't see his face or understand the words.

A blanket of sweat covered her forehead with tiny little beads. She fell back on her pillow. As she did, Obi-Wan's physical eyes detected light. Yes! In his cave, there was physical light. It was small at first, but grew as his pupils dilated. In his mind's eye and ears, he heard Christa gasp, and the strong cry of a newborn baby taking his first breaths of life.

Obi-Wan breathe deeply.It was as though he too, had taken his first gasp of air as the lights in the cave grew more frenetic. The sound of lightsabers whirred andbuzzed in his ears.

"We're here, Master."

Then the sound of screeching and the terrible screams of creatures dying filled his physical ears with unbearable noise.

"What are you doing, Anakin?" Obi-Wan managed. He senses suddenly alerted him to some kind of struggle. It was a faint sense, his first in days.

"They're killing you. The civil war was a ruse, Master. They're stealing your force energy. We're rescuing you. Can you hear me, Master?"

The voice was an echo. He knew it was his boy that called to him. "Anakin?" he said. Obi-Wan felt a pair of strong muscular arms as they gripped him under the rib cage.

"He's still alive."

Obi-Wan recognized the voice of Jedi Master Mace Windu.

Then he was seeing through his mind's eye again as he drifted into another state of unconsciousness. He saw Christa. Her hair was damp, and her face was stained with tears as she held a baby to her breast.

"What will you name him?" the white-haired woman asked.

"Han," Christa answered.


	23. Baby's Name

* * *

Christa pulled little Han close to her breast and began to nurse him. Maldrea sat on her bed, adjusting, pulling, shifting the environment to make new baby and mother more comfortable. Christa stared lovingly into Han's face. 

"Will he be taking his father's last name?"

"Why do you ask, old woman?" Christa asked, bothered by Maldrea's nosiness.

"I'll need it to write his name in Runei's official records."

"Don't-" Christa said.

"Why?"

"You already know. You have the gift of foresight," Christa observed.

Maldrea smiled.

Christa couldn't give the child Obi-Wan Kenobi's surname. It would cause too much trouble. It would bring Obi-Wan and the Order itself dishonor. She couldn't bring herself to destroy a lifetime of hard work and dedication. She still loved him. It would be the scandal of the millennia in the eyes of the Republic. _This baby_, she thought, taught her how to think of someone other than herself…

Christa then thought of naming the boy Xha. But Kaivo was not worthy of such an honor.

She would use her mother's maiden name. Her mother was a Correllian princess. But had been disowned from the dynasty when she married Christa's father. There was no wealth in adopting this surname. Tragedy and disaster left her royal ancestors in financial ruin.

"I will give him my mother's family name."

"She was a woman of royalty. We'll have to tell everyone, he was born in Corellia," Maldrea finished.

"What will become of Han? What do you foresee?" Christa asked.

Maldrea touched her hand, and the two women shared a smile. "I won't discuss Han's future with anyone but Han. When he is old enough. But I will tell you something... I see sorrow. Loneliness. Happiness, joy, and greatness. I see, life…" Maldrea finished.

Her answer was enough for Christa… Odd though.A strong sensation overwhelmed her. Christa suddenly felt as though she wouldn't be around to see his future. Han whined, and she put him over her shoulder and burped him.


	24. Mahogany

* * *

Obi-Wan Kenobi rested in the Temple Med Center on Coruscant, his skin a deathly pale-grey color, his eyes slowly regaining sight. 

He sensed Anakin at his bed side and could feel the padawan's worry. The Emore Evol conflict was a ruse. Apparently, the colony was in the business of mining crystals, which were planted in the caves and used to drain other life forms of their life-energy. In the case of the Jedi, the crystals not only dulled their senses, but drained them, making the exposed danger and the plot itself undetectable.

After delivering Obi-Wan's letter to _Miss Xha_, Anakin returned to Coruscant. He explained his master's dilemma, and physical deterioration to the council, who in turn suspected foul play. It was the master Thracea Cho-Leem whose penchant for sensing the unnatural, discovered something afoul on the planet.

Thracea, Mace Windu, Dass Jennir, and padawan Anakin Skywalker returned to the planet, where they found Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi teetering on the brink of death in a minor hole in a cave wall where toxic ooze trickled upon his flesh, rendering him weak enough to accelerate his physical deterioration. It was simply astonishing that he had survived at all. The Jedi had lost 60 of the mass on his muscular frame.

To Anakin's eyes, Master Obi-Wan looked old. His hands quivered, and frankly, he was uncertain that he'd ever recover enough to return to active duty. If it weren't for Obi-Wan, he'd probably be dead too. Those letters saved his life… and how did he repay him? By disobeying his orders, and staying away too long to sense that something was wrong.

An intravenous drip fed Obi-Wan's veins as he drifted in out of sleep. He was slowly but surely beginning to feel better. Stronger… not as weak as he did when he first got back.

* * *

Christa walked through the market with little Han strapped to her chest as she shopped. He squirmed and wiggled, making the task far more difficult than need be. 

Christa gave the infant a stern look and adjusted the straps on his carrier as she mulled over fruits and vegetables in a vendor's cart. Life with a baby strapped to her ninety-percent of the day slow her down just a bit, but she wouldn't change things for the world.

Meanwhile, Kaivo was away again, off on some third-world planet plundering it of its wealth. Likely in Erom Evol, a planet that mined crystals as deadly as Kaivo's Orchids. Apparently, there was a deal of with the natives. He said, _"They owed" _their recent growth to him, and would repay him with crystals of his own.

Christa stood over a pumpkin cart and cringed. She'd eaten so many of those during her pregnancy, she couldn't even look at one now that Han was born.

Han whined and Christa knew he was probably hungry again. The tike was a greedy little monster. She smiled then opened the collar of her dress to feed him. The baby clamoured forward and grabbed greedily at her breast.

Christa stood back and marveled at the product of her love with Obi-Wan. She coddled him and leaned forward to kiss him on his forehead. As she did, a face in the market caught her eye. Christa's knees buckled, and her hand gripped the vender's cart. Strawberry blonde hair, beard, and Jedi clothes.

Obi-Wan Kenobi. He was as handsome and virile as she had ever seen him. Christa grabbed hold of the vender's cart.

He strode toward her, hands clasped behind his back as he walked.

Christa pulled the carrier over Han's face as he suckled her breast. What would she say? What would she do? She turned, and felt his eyes warming her back as she walked toward the saloon and her suite.


	25. Daddy makes three

* * *

Christa barreled through the saloon like a mad woman. For the first time in her life she couldn't talk to him. Nor could she look at him. A year ago she'd have thrown herself in his arms or at his feet. But things had changed. Han saw to that. Obi-Wan's life as a Jedi saw to that, as did his love for Siri. After all, that is where he spent his time, not with her, not with their son. 

And where was Kaivo when she needed him? Tobias? Anybody who could possibly stave him off?

Christa rushed into the suite and clasped the locks on the door. She looked at Han. He stopped nursing to stare at her, mouth agape as her heart drummed in her chest and her chest rose and fell in pants. The child, too distracted to nurse started to wail.

She pulled the sling over his head again then stroked him through the blanket.

"Please, be quiet, Han" she muttered, patting him softly.

Obi-Wan knocked on the door and her adrenaline suddenly pumped like an oil drill.

He stood on the other side of the door hands clasped behind his back. He knew she was in there. He knew, she knew that he knew she was in there. So what took her so long? The fact that she hadn't rushed him at the market and thrown herself in his arms after all they'd been through and after all the separation actually hurt.

But not as much as her refusal to let him into the suite.

"What do you want?" she called.

"I have a letter," he said.

"Slide it under the door," Christa answered.

"I've been instructed to deliver it in person." He was certain she'd heard that one before.

Christa sighed and unclasped the lock. The sight of him upon opening the door, to Obi-Wan's eyes, brought a look of utter exasperation to her face.

But for Christa, it was like her heart had been un-caged. He was so virile, so brutally and devastatingly handsome. The groomed beard, the muscular build, the warm steel blue eyes, the sharp intense stare within them as he engaged her, trapping her in his gaze.

He wrapped his arms around her body in what felt like an embrace, little Han in between them. Christa recoiled at first, but his arms tensed and drew her even closer.

Obi-Wan held her eyes in his own, and didn't see the love. Only worry. And despite his physical recovery, his senses were still too weak to ferret out her true feelings. Much had changed indeed. Yoda said his powers will return. But something blocked him. There was a dark cloud of some kind, blocking the energy of the force much like a cloudy sky as it blocked light from the sun.

Christa thought he was going to kiss her as his neck arched and his face drew close to hers. But instead, she felt his fingers tickle her spine as he unclasped the back of Han's carrier.

He pulled the wriggling infant from the sling and held him at arms length as he gazed into his face.

He looked like Christa. Deep gold, tanned skin, straight dark hair with a copper tint. His eyes were brown like hers. The baby drooled. It rolled out of his mouth and dribbled down his shirt, soaking the neckline of his shirt with slobber. Han's arms and legs flailed helplessly, he didn't seem to like being held that way, with nothing around him. Obi-Wan could tell Christa probably kept him close to her warm body.

Obi-Wan suddenly craved that closeness.

Han sucked his fist, then suddenly, brought it down and bopped Obi-Wan on top of the head. He blinked, lowered the boy, and held him close to his chest. Normally, his senses would have prevented something like that. He smiled.

"He looks exactly you," Obi-Wan said warmly. A twinkle in his eye brought creases to the corners of them. Christa liked when he smiled like that.

And suddenly, she cracked. The ice in her eyes melted like an ice cube under the fiery blue blaze of a blow torch. Obi-Wan didn't need his senses to know that something within her buckled.

He leaned forth, and their lips met. The kiss was short, friendly, but as warm as the planet's core. Han, sandwiched between them pulled Obi-Wan's beard, ending the kiss sooner than he wanted it to end. But he felt a tremendous amount of care and concern for the boy. It didn't matter who his father was. Christa would tell him in her own time. Perhaps, she won't tell him at all in fear of ruining his career. Either way, he would not force her.


	26. Insidious Yearnings

* * *

Anakin stood on the other side of Chancellor Palpatine's desk, gazing out of his window at Coruscant's busy skyline. Flying cars and bikes sped by. Towering skyscrapers glistened across the blue horizon, and in the backdrop stood the Jedi Temple as high as the eye could see. 

Palpatine circled the boy, his feet crushing the bright red sinister looking carpet beneath them. "Anakin, you're awfully quiet. Is something troubling you?"

Anakin slow-burned as he looked over his shoulder at the chancellor. His eyes gazed at the elder tempestuously. His lips rested in a petulant pout.

"Did something happen?" The chancellor pressed.

"Well… I probably shouldn't say anything but…"

The chancellor's eyes arched upward as he paused on the other side of his own desk, his hands pressed against it.

"I did something awful to Master Obi-Wan. I don't think I can ever forgive myself."

"What happened son?"

Palpatine strode toward Anakin and placed a sympathetic arm on the boy's shoulder.

"I lied to Master Obi-Wan. Not once, but several times. I don't feel right about it. I can't feel right about it. He doesn't deserve it. He's been good to me."

"What did you lie about?"

Anakin sighed. "Nothing important."

The chancellor's face dropped a few inches, wrinkles falling as though gravity reached through his office door and slid his cheeks down itself. "There's nothing to feel bad about Anakin. In life, we do what we need to do. I'm sure you had your reasons, didn't you?"

Anakin signed again. "Yes, but it doesn't make it right."

"Then perhaps you might tell him."

Anakin pondered this for a moment.

"Or perhaps not," Palpatine smiled. "If you can forget about it, then so can I."

"I suppose…I miss him terribly," Anakin said, his eyes exuding a longing the politician could only envy. He wished the boy cared as much about him. It would make things so much easier in the long run.

"I don't think he'd cares so much. He has more important things to worry about I suppose. Things more important to him than a padawan learner. Where is he keeping himself these days? I don't see or hear much about him around or about Coruscant?

"I don't know," Anakin said. "He seems too busy to spend any time with me."

Palpatine smiled.


	27. Let Us Be

* * *

Han wailed. He didn't like when Christa's attention wasn't focused on him. And who was this guy anyway? And why did he have to stay with the old woman? She was ugly and smelled weird. She also brewed funny stuff and didn't have any milk. Han didn't like rubber baby bottles. He liked soft round breasts. 

And the woman wasn't as warm as mommy. She was cold, like the time mommy lost his blanket and an icy wind brushed across his face.

Christa passed Han to Maldrea. "I'll take good care of him," she said.

Christa kissed him on the head and mussed his short copper hair. The bearded one stood behind her, cloak closed around him as though he hid something beneath it.

And when Mommy and the bearded one left, Han wailed something terrible.

Maldrea ignored him as she rambled and concocted another odd brew. Eventually, Han cried until he exhausted himself into a firm rest.

Maldrea sighed. "Someday you'll get used to me. We've got quite a future ahead of us, little one."

Han's chest rose and fell noisily as he hiccupped sobs in his sleep.

A terse wind blew hair about their faces as they walked toward an old clunky swoop bike, cloaks draped about them. Obi-Wan's was a dark brown color, Christa's was black. She pulled the hood over her head and climbed behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. He followed suit and pulled the hood to his cloak over his head too, and revved the bike.

Suddenly, he felt a twinge in the Force and paused.

"I don't know, Christa about anyone seeing us together."

"Maldrea's clairvoyant. She's already seen us."

He nodded then took off. They landed near the saloon and slipped into her suite.

Obi-Wan pushed the door and hurried inside, pulling Christa with him and out of her robe. He slid out of his, engaging her with his eyes as he pulled her close. But instead of kissing him, Christa's hand sprang forward to slap him across the face.

Obi-Wan's senses kicked in. Surprising himself, he caught her hand before impact.

"What was that for?" he asked incredibly.

Christa huffed. "The past eighteen months!" she answered.

He kissed her. That always shut her up. But Christa pulled away.

"You abuse my love."

"I'm a contradiction of two worlds," he observed. "I abuse them both." The admission frustrated him even more.

"What will you do? What will we do?"

He waved, somewhat agitated. "I don't know…let's not think about it," he said, rubbing her shoulders. "Worrying won't solve anything."

"Neither would ignoring our problems."

"What are we complaining about? We have each other."

"You have _me_. I don't have you," she answered.

"I care for you. Things happen as they're meant to. Besides, my padawan informed me of your marriage." He waited for more of her lies.

"That never stopped you before."

Obi-Wan's face burned a bright red color then turned his back. "What do you do about it, Christa?"

"Do you really think I'd give myself to another man, I belong to you," she said.

"You always say that. But you don't mean half of what you say. I don't know what to believe anymore. Things were simpler before you came into my life. I knew what was right, and now I question everything. I justify my wrong-doings with more wrong-doings. Christa, it isn't working."

"What about Han?" she asked.

Obi-Wan's gazed pierced her. "I care for him."

"You never say 'love'."

"I'm not allowed. Not that kind of love. If I ever gave myself to that, Christa it would destroy me. I couldn't honor my duty and think of you or Han that way."

He thought of Siri Tachi. When he was with her, he never worried and his duties were clear.

"Are you thinking about her?"

He stared at Christa, a question in his eyes.

"Siri Tachi," she said. _This was Christa's trump card. _

"How do you-"

"It doesn't matter how I know. The fact is, I do know."

"I've loved Siri since I was a teen, a young man."

_You've loved me even longer_, Christa thought. The fact that he didn't' realize this, frustrated her even more.

"You're frustrated," he observed, grateful to feel his senses kicking in again. Christa spun and raced toward the veranda. He always hurt her feelings. Why did he always have to tell the truth?

He followed her outside to the veranda, where the sun set and painted the sky varying degrees of golden hues. The colors warmed her skin, and accentuated her eyes. In them, he saw that worried look, the one she always gave him when he disappointed her.

"I love Siri differently. She's a good friend and knows me better than anyone."

"Does she know about me?"

"No one does."

"Because I am not important."

"Because you are_ too_ important."

_Their relationship wasn't a good thing. It was a terrible thing. There was too much deception._ She was the only thing he ever kept to himself. Something the Order could not touch... there were so many things he wasn't telling them... something his principles could not touch... there were so many things he'd done differently, or wrong. This was something not even Anakin could touch. There was a possessiveness to it that he didn't like. But what could anyone say?Didn't he sacrifice everything for the Republic? _This was how he justified his wrong-doings. _As a Jedi, he wasn't supposed to covet or possess anything. Especially a woman. But now, the line had blurred significantly.The more involved he became, the less clear he was on what he should do. _When had he ever lacked clarity?_

"Then shout it fromeverymountaintop," she said.

"I've been sworn to give my life to the Republic. You're forcing me to choose."

She wanted him to choose between her and Siri. But the heart had a mind of its own. Just as hers did. It couldn't stop loving him. She didn't know how to stop loving him to the point where she felt that it would be the death of her.

She threw herself in his arms and laid her head against his chest. "I don't care about Siri or the Jedi, I just want to be with you," she said.

"Then let us be," he answered.


	28. The Truth

* * *

Obi-Wan drifted through the halls of the Jedi Temple like ghost. Familiar but unfamiliar. At peace, but also uneasy. He once found comfort here. But not today. Pieces of him were still there, but he couldn't be sure of who he was, or who he had become. 

The sight of his home, his religion, his peers and colleagues reminded him of a time when he was governed by the rule of simplicity.

Things were anything but simple now. But if his report was a success, he might finally be able to return to his former life.

He waited outside the now concluded Jedi Council meeting where Jedi Master Mace Windu and Supreme Jedi Master, Yoda engaged in an animated conversation about the goings on of the meeting. He fell in stride with the two masters, hands held behind his back.

"Master Yoda, Master Windu…"

"Obi-Wan, good to see you. You've something on your mind?" Mace asked.

"It's about my assignment."

Yoda gave him a questioning glance, sensing something pertinent.

"We'll need to speak privately."

Mace Windu nodded in understanding. The three Jedi entered the Room of a Thousand Fountains.

Obi-Wan faced the window, his mind somewhat adrift. Something Master Yoda noted was not his usual demeanor. His chest was tight, thrust forward as though he carried secrets so dark, he struggled to keep them from spilling forth.

"Your report?" Mace queried.

"He's managed to keep his hands clean. All of his business dealings are handled by others who are more than willing to take the fall for him. Runei leader Tobias Semp is merely the face of this system. Kaivo Xha is Runei's real leader. His network is exceptionally loyal to him."

"And what about his daughter? Have you gotten anything from her?"

Obi-Wan bristled at the mention of Christa. Yoda sighed in contemplation and eyed the Jedi astutely.

"She's anything but loyal, but I sense she knows nothing of his operation. She seems to detest everything about it, and him."

"But, his heir apparent she is."

"The clean up process is so meticulous, we haven't a clue as to how he has managed to wipe out so many cities on what amounts to thousands of systems. There's an eerily similar pattern to the fall of Kathorn. Its soil had been scraped, not even a pebble left on its terrain. I traced a Despia coin, several million of them to Coruscant where they've been traded in conversion markets. In fact, most converted near the Senate Towers."

"Are you suggesting Kaivo Xha has ties to members of the Senate?"

"He's become a reputable business man with investments in several markets across the galaxy. I'm fairly certain a man of Kaivo's vast wealth has members of the senate on his payroll. How else has he managed to stay under the radar? Interesting thing of note, his daughter also shared that he made a recent visit to Erom Evol. I suspect his operation has grown and now includes the proliferation of the energy crystals. Perhaps, they were mined with his financial backing and I was lured to the system."

"You think he knows?"

"I'm sure he'd have told her if he did. I suspect he's not particularly fond of Jedi. This mission would be enough to make a case for her to stay away. She hasn't as of yet."

"I suspect you'll have to get even closer still, to his daughter and perhaps work your way into the operation. Build his trust, just as you've built hers."

Obi-Wan shook his head and sighed.

"Clear on this matter, you are not?" Yoda observed.

"As a dark Jedi? You ask me to delve even further, to intrude in this woman's life? It's wrong."

"Jedi are many things. In this case, you must continue to act as a spy."

"It bothers me," Obi-Wan said. "The pretending, the lies…"

"Not many Jedi would bristle at the idea of courting a young woman with permission from the Council."

"I feel so dark. My life was once centered around meditation, the force, simplicity, missions, and guiding Anakin. Now, my days are spent navigating through the emotional minefield of a young woman's heart. And a tricky path it is."

His mind flashed to all the things he'd done in service of the Republic. Bedding a woman on her wedding night to another man, then killing him, convincing her he cared, his letters and what was in them… courting her for the purpose of learning more about her father and serial murders and plundering around the galaxy, and now, possibly little Han.

"I'm not sure I'm pretending anymore," he said.

"Worth millions of lives this is not?" Yoda asked. "Jedi you are. Many things you will do that will be unpleasant."

"Anakin has become suspicious. I've neglected him."

"There are masters here at the temple who can fill in for you. They have, in fact. Anakin will be fine. His tutelage has seen little interruption"

"Emotionally? Can you be sure? He needs attention, and focus."

"I understand. But so did you, at one time," Mace answered. "Chancellor Palpatine has asked for a report on the Kathorn situation. We'll share what we know thus far. The Senate is concerned about the murders. Whether their cities will be next. If we send a replacement it could take years to uncover the conspiracy. Years of building trust again with Kaivo's people."

Obi-Wan sighed. "I will remain on this mission, Master Yoda, Master Windu. But under much duress, and reluctance. Despite this, you know I will do my best in the interest of the Republic and what is required of me by the Order."

"Remember this, you will. And true you will remain to your teachings. Little darkness I see in you, but light. It is through the goodness of your heart that you hesitate. Unfortunate, for this young woman it is. But for new grass to grow, old grass must die."


	29. New Beginning

* * *

Kaivo barged into Christa's suite. He carried three empty suitcases as he barreled into her bedroom. 

Christa sat before the vanity brushing her hair. She spun around and stared in utter shock at Kaivo as he raided her closet, pulling out racks of clothing which he dumped on her bed.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"We're getting out of here," he barked.

"_We?" _she asked as he stuffed piles of unfolded clothes into the luggage and snapped them shut.

"Where's Han?" he demanded.

"Asleep." she watched, dumbfounded as Kaivo found more of her personal belongings to stuff in the other bags.

"Stop it! What's wrong?" Christa pleaded.

"I just got word from a contact in Coruscant. The Jedi have been spying on us. They know about the Operation. How much they know? I can't be sure... But I'm not taking any chances."

"Our operation?" Christa asked. "You mean _your _operation."

"You reap the benefits of my work. So don't try that with me. Do you understand what I'm saying to you?"

Christa blinked, not quite catching on.

"Your Jedi friend is collecting information. He's using you to get close to me."

"That's a lie," Christa objected. "Obi-Wan would never-"

Kaivo stalked across the room. He grabbed her by the shoulders. His fingers dug into her flesh.

"Snap out of it! You've compromised me enough! And I've put up with this obsession of yours for too long! Look what you've done!"

Christa tried to pull free, but he shook her. "I've given you everything and you've given me nothing but trouble!" he raged. _"_He doesn't love you_. I do." _

"I'm staying." Christa said.

"You're staying? After what I've told you? Damn it woman," Kaivo gasped. "He's using you."

"I don't care!" Christa yelled, storming toward the veranda.

Kaivo followed. He grabbed her by the arm and spun her around. Her eyes slid to his fingers, which gripped her arm.

He let her go.

"You can forgive him for this, but you can't forgive me for something that happened decades ago?"

"You stole my life," she answered. "I'll _never _forgive you."

She stood on the balcony with Kaivo the same way she'd stood with Obi-Wan only nights ago. She looked down. His boots were as high as his knees, polished, black, and shiny. His pants were a navy blue color and fit like a second layer of skin. He wore a blaster strapped to his waist and thigh, his dark blue shirt was unbuttoned at the collar. He still wore earrings his ear, goatee groomed. His eyes were dark and piercing. Desperate.

Christa turned, stared over Runei, it's beautiful ruins, the garden, the grass…

"Come with me," he pleaded.

She contemplated him for a moment, unsure of what he was asking her.

A breeze blew her hair about her.

"I'm staying. I'm waiting for him."

"Then you'll get no interference from me," Kaivo said, hurt clipping his voice. " And nothing of my fortune, I won't consider your interest from here forth."

The news barely registered. "Then I'm free?" Christa asked.

He gave her a funny look. "You always were."

"Where will you go?"

"Think I'll tell you?"

Then, reality sank in… "How will I survive?"

"I will leave you the bar."

"What if I don't want it?" Christa complained.

"Sell it. If you won't come with me, then I won't support you. It is too much of a risk. They might trace the transactions.I'm going into hidinguntil this entire thing blows over. I suppose the Jedi will want nothing else to do with you once he realizes your connection to me has been severed."

Christa's heart sank… if what Kaivo said was true, then what reason did Obi-Wan have to come back? No… he was wrong. Obi-Wan would come back, he had to feel something for her.

"I'll take Han with me."

"No!" Christa said.

"What if, this child is claimed by the Order? He's the product of an assignment. Perhaps they'll want to keep him and train him as a Jedi, should they ever find out."

"They won't."

"And you don't believe he'll betray you? You're mistaken my dear. He already has."

Kaivo turned his back, sighed, then looked over his shoulder. "We'll see each other again, my love."

Christa's eyes burned through his back as he strode away.


	30. The Breakup

* * *

Christa walked around the empty saloon, her mind on the future, Obi-Wan, and Kaivo's words. She'd left Han with Maldrea. She felt unstable, unable to think… and didn't trust herself or her actions. 

She waited for Obi-Wan, who she was certain would arrive any moment.

She sat at an empty desk, tears swelling in her eyes. She felt herself brooding. Her emotions varied from suicidal, to desperation in simply not caring and wanting to be with him anyway, to feeling betrayed, to feeling as though she wanted to kill him, to feeling like she didn't care again, to feeling intense pride in wanting to move on with her life.

She heard the doors to the saloon swing open. Obi-Wan walked in. He was a man sculpted of ice, no real man could be so cold. He was a rigid book of rules and structure. A man of iron will, a man of deceptive brilliance . He executed the mission with a straight face, and not once did he forget and break character.

He was no man unbridled by passion and love. He deceived her. She deceived herself.

Christa turned to confront him and instantly his senses detected something had gone array.

He raised his hands and pulled hers into his own, piercing her with his gaze, his handsome face close to hers: **This was his lure. **

Surely they'd chosen him with good reason. He was most handsome, most intense, most noble in appearance, most self-assured, most willing to do anything for the Republic without question, even if it meant bedding an innocent woman.

"I missed you he said."

She slid her hands from his fingers. She felt no warmth and no comfort from his touch. Not the way she used to. She ached.

"Did you? I thought you were forbidden? Wouldn't missing someone be considered a form of attachment?"

Obi-Wan's eyes narrowed as he watched her drift toward the bar.

"Not necessarily. We're allowed a full range of sentient emotion. Forbidden would be an excess of those emotions. Especially when it is to the detriment of self or others."

"And what would the your colleagues think about the two of us?"

"They don't."

"Hypothetically speaking, what would happen if they did?"

"Are you thinking about telling them?"

He smiled: **This used to make her weak in the knees.**

"Why would I do that? They already know."

"-Wha… what do you mean?"

"Kaivo's gone," Christa said.

Obi-Wan narrowed his eyes. "Really?"

"You seem rather interested," she noted.

"Only because you told me," he answered defensively.

"Kaivo left because of you."

"Because of me?" he brought a finger to his chin and watched her studiously.

"Because you were sent to Runei with the Senators two years ago to seduce me. The Jedi Council asked you to do this, in order to get closer to Kaivo."

Obi-Wan turned away.

"Is it true?" she asked.

"Would I be here now if it were?"

"You're here because you thought you could pump me for more information."

The irony of her words turned their cheeks bright red.

But Christa continued… "You're also being coy. I know what Kaivo told me was the truth."

"Then what do you want me to say?"

"I want to know how you could allow yourself to do something so cruel. I want you to admit it so I can move on with my life."

"I care for you," he answered.

"You care about me?" she wailed.

He touched her arm, but she pulled it from his grasp. "Don't touch me. There's been enough of that," she accused. "Get out. Kaivo's gone. You have no reason to come back here. I don't know where he is."

"What do you know about his visits to other systems?"

"Are you interrogating me now?"

He sighed. Might as well…

"Since it's in the open, then I may as well. Impeding an inquiry is grounds for arrest."

"Then arrest me!" she objected. "Kaivo is a reputable business man. You'll never force me speak against him."

If Christa stood by Kaivo and not him, things were certainly at its worse, Obi-Wan observed.

"Then what of Han?" he asked. His relationship with Christa was unraveling, and quickly.

"Han?" she scoffed. "As if you _care_."

"The matter was never settled," he answered patiently.

"Never settled? What matter?" she wailed, in a ridiculously loud voice.

"Perhaps he could visit the temple… to determine his force sensitivity." Obi-Wan spoke with both hands clasped behind his back.

"After all… if Han was a product of my investigation, then he belongs to the Jedi, and not you."

Christa nearly choked the words out of her mouth… "Now you're thinking of taking my son away?"

"Your son?" he asked.

"_MY_ son." Christa raged. "He's not yours!"

Christa spoke the words so vehemently, she even believed it herself.

Obi-Wan simply stared in stunned silence.

"There were others," she finished. I don't belong to you. I don't love you…"

This time, she spoke in a voice less confident than before. Christa paced toward the bar, facing him with her back.

"You're not the only one with secrets," she mumbled.

Obi-Wan drifted toward the door, then turned and looked back toward her. "The council will continue its investigation without you," he muttered.

"If only they'd left me out of it to begin with it," she called to his departing figure.


	31. Changes

* * *

There was no excuse for his cruelty. Not the cruelty of accepting an "off the record" secret mission ordained to him from the council…no. It was all a part of his job. To Obi-Wan, there was no excuse for the cruelty of his words and the coldness of his treatment of Christa. He'd done enough, and yet, it was as though a force of darkness pushed him into hurting her more. He didn't understand it. He wasn't angry with her. Quite the contrary. He felt bad about what happened and wanted to make it better. But the question was _how_? What would an ordinary man do? These were things the Order never prepared him for because it was something that was never supposed to happen. Could he have lashed out at Christa because he was hurting too? Was this _his way_ of dealing with their inevitable separation and the end of the mission? Was this _his way _of dealing with the fact that they would never see each other again? After two years, she was very much a part of his life. 

The way he behaved at the bar, implying that he would take Han to the temple and that the boy was merely a product of an investigation. Why did he say those things? Why didn't he comfort her? Why didn't he, at the very least, lie about what the Council asked him to do? Why did he feel compelled to leave the truth as it were knowing how much the truth would hurt her? Why didn't he tell her the _other_ truth, that he wanted to see her again and that he didn't want things to end?

The answer was clear: He needed Christa to detest him enough to ease the pain of moving on with her life.

His cover blown and Kaivo in hiding, the Council reassigned Obi-Wan and Anakin to Anison, a tiny planet on the verge of joining the Separatist movement. Centering himself would be a struggle… Now that his mission on Runei was over, how does _he_ move forward? The saddest part of all was her telling him about "the others". The impact of her words made him realize he _wasn't_ pretending when he said he cared.

* * *

Christa envisioned a new saloon. She would call it, _The Red Orchid Lounge_. There would be music: she liked to sing. Dancers: she could hire those. A special parlor for tired off-worlders: she'd hired people to accommodate them too. 

She'd change. Color her lips, eyes, and cheeks like women on Naboo. She'd wear more colors, like reds, yellows, pinks and blues… she'd take control of her life. Kaivo was gone, no longer obsessing over her. She no longer obsessed over Obi-Wan. Things were better everyday. The next step was earning the amount of credits needed to remodel the saloon.

Christa met with Tobias Semp, Kaivo's friend, and leader of Runei. The aging toad-like creature sat in the near-empty saloon the way he always did and discussed trade with members of the Libertarian Regiment of Runei.

Christa served them drinks, quietly listening to their chatter to determine if there was information she could use. They spoke of many things, including a threat from a fallen Jedi, Count Dooku, who threatened to invade if they didn't join the Separatist movement. Tobias informed the two politicians that Runei had no aerial defenses and might easily be overtaken. Their only defense was an outlying asteroid belt. They discussed signing onto the Republic, but only as a last resort as this would impact revenue since the Chancellor would force them to abide by decency laws. _Not good_, Christa thought. Decency laws would put her right out of business.

She wiped tables, dusted floors, and cleaned windows waiting for a chance to speak to Tobias alone. And when the opportunity arrived, she moved in for the kill.

"I need money," she said. Finesse was never her forte'.

"Kaivo made it clear that I'm not to give you anything. See your Jedi friend for money. Oh, he's not around anymore, is he?"

Christa scoffed.

"Kaivo doesn't have to know. Think of all the things I have planned… the kind of money it will bring into Runei. People will travel from other galaxies just to visit this little place. With enough revenue coming in, you could build a better defense system."

"I'll admit, it's tempting and there aren't many places I can think of elsewhere in the universe that could fill this particular appetite. The business of lust."

Christa smiled. She knew Tobias had a weakness for women and booze. Combining the two was an even bigger bonus.

"I'll give you a percent of the profit for the first two years."

"Fifty-percent," Tobias said.

"Are you nuts?"

"Fine, thirty-five percent."

"Twenty-percent. Take it or leave. I'm a beautiful woman, I'll have no problem getting the money elsewhere," she bluffed. "The money won't go into Runei a new defense system, but in my own pockets."

"I could always tax you."

"And I could always move my business to a cheaper system."

Tobias sighed. "Twenty-percent?"

Christa nodded.

"Fine. You've got yourself a deal."

Christa squealed, leaped across the table and hugged the atrocious looking man.


	32. Appointments

* * *

Slips of paper skipped across a sidewalk on Coruscant's Republica Street. 

Litter.

He hated it.

Officials found it plastered on the side of structures, blowing through the market, smacking onto windshields, endangering those driving in air traffic. The Senate would vote to ban such advertisements for that very reason. _And not soon enough._

Obi-Wan grabbed a sheet of this paper and read it. A digital image and a small melody played from a chip implanted through the back side of the ad.

_"The Red Orchid Lounge" _it said. . .Runei. _Parlor House…Contact number: R- N8760 Miss Xha for appointment. _

Below the advertisement he saw a sexy picture of a woman with dark hair, worn in pin curls. The woman wore a thigh length backless black dress with a fringed hem and sequins sewn into the stitching. She sat in a chair, her back facing the camera, her neck arching forward, her back thrust inward. The woman's hand rested on her hip. Both legs were opened and to her sides.

His eyes slid down the woman's fishnet stocking covered legs to her high heeled black shoes. Then up again, to the Red Orchid she wore in her hair.

He knew those legs. He knew that those hips and the arch of that back.

Obi-Wan folded the sheet of paper and stuffed it in his pocket.

He turned. He saw others as they stared at the advertisement. Mostly men, who plucked them from the ground, smiles plastered on their obnoxious faces.

These advertisements were everywhere. All over the galaxy, in box loads.

Obi-Wan sighed.

* * *

Christa sat in front of her vanity applying makeup while trying to manage Han, who sat on her lap. He pulled at her sparkling crystal earring and snapped it. 

She winced then sat him on the floor. Han stood as she quickly brushed color onto her cheeks.

She dropped the applier.

"Stay out of trouble," Christa warned, glimpsing the boy from the side of her eye as she added a bit of mascara to her lashes.

Nevertheless, Han bumbled around the room getting into things as usual. The tike returned to the vanity with a wig on his head.

"Put that down," Christa chastised. "You never let up, do you?"

Han smiled.

"Maldrea is spoiling you. I'm sure of it…" Christa continued.

Han stood on his tiptoe to get a better look of himself in the mirror. "Get me something to drink, _toots_," he said in a little tot-like voice.

Christa pulled him onto her lap. "You're spending too much time around here. Around scum. Don't talk like that," she admonished.

Han squirmed restlessly and Christa lowered him to the floor.

"Maldrea!" Christa called.

The elder woman appeared, seemingly out of no where. Christa assumed she'd been in the kitchen. She carried a plate of vegetables from the market and a bottle of milk.

"Yes?" she answered, giving Christa a blank look.

"I'm trying to keep Han away from the lounge. Can you watch him at your place tonight? He saying things and-"

"I'd be happy to," Maldrea said in a clipped voice… "Have you considered a different line of work?"

Christa rolled her eyes. "Have you?" she retorted.

"A mid-wife and healer is a perfectly respectable job."

"Oh, Maldrea, I don't need to hear this. I have an appointment, and I'll be booked for the night."

"You're booked?" Maldrea exclaimed, eyes wide.

Christa sighed. "Yes. I'm booked. The entire night."

Christa never booked. She left that for the other girls. However, tonight was different. Some high roller rolled into town and insisted she entertain him personally. He was fairly persistent about it. Christa had a sneaking suspicion that Kaivo had blown back into town and wanted to surprise her with a night off. If not, she had a back up plan if this was not the case and she was stuck with some frisky customer… _Play dead. _

Christa kissed Han on the forehead and left for the Lounge. The club was so popular, lines stood around the block. In fact, Tobias – her silent partner, insisted on two hour tables for all customers until they were able to expand the place. Minor issues aside, those visiting the private sector of the club -- Xha's_ Parlor House,_ would have as much one on one time with the girl of their choice, but were forced to pay handsomely for such a privilege.

It was somewhat dark inside the lounge and the music bopped. Other-worlders still stood outdoors, waiting eagerly to move beyond the velvet rope. One visitor in particular, refused to wait. He brushed past the others, cloak draped over his head, toward the large security guard – Morve.

Morve was huge and as tall as a wookie. Razor sharp tusks and saliva rested at the corner of his mouth.

Morve swooped low and stared into the man's hood. He recognized face. The man spoke in a Coruscanti accent…

"Morve?" he exclaimed in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"Ah, I would asks the same of you!" Morve answered happily. "Friend, good time, no see! I am not a security for the Republic anymore. I finds good job guarding here."

"Good, very good."

Obi-Wan pulled the cloak from his head. "Well, if you would permit me entrance…"

"Of course, old friend," Morve said.

Obi-Wan nodded and passed through the door. His eyes scanned what used to be the saloon. He barely recognized it.

He turned then looked at Morve. "I'm looking for Christa Xha?" he smiled.

"Aha," Morve said. "One of many admirers? She is over there."

He pointed toward a figure standing at the bar. From behind, she didn't look the same. She wore a black dress that was slit to high heavens. It was shoulder-less, with straps that cuffed her upper arms. There was a red orchid in her hair, and sparkling crystal earrings dangled from her ears.

He felt out of place in his Jedi clothes. But looking around he caught glimpse of a few who should, by all accounts be at the Temple. This surprised him. He simply turned away, saying nothing.

He'd feel guilty about being in Runei, but the council not only failed to give him an enter strategy, they failed to give him an exit strategy. Would they know how? How many had actually been intimate with a woman? He was dealing with things as best he could._ In time… _he thought, he_ would do the right thing. Whatever that was. _

Obi-Wan opened his cloak. It was hot in the lounge. There were too many musty bodies thrusting about. Including the girls who danced on the stage in barely-there clothing. Some wore only undergarments even though they kicked their legs.

Despite this, his eyes centered on one woman.

He sat next to her as she scribbled into a ledger book. She didn't look up until he spoke…

"Hello there," he said.

Quite possibly, the lamest thing he could have mustered, but he said it nonetheless.

Christa cut a sideward glance at him. Her spine stiffened, but she had a great poker face. No longer did the worry spill from her eyes. Love didn't pour from them either. Her scarlet colored lips remained tight, though she couldn't hide the inquisitive look behind her stare.

"Yes?"

"You look different."

He smiled. Creases reached the corner of his eyes. She turned her eyes to the ledger book and nodded.

"May I help you with something?"

She sounded more impersonal than necessary. But treating him the way she treated the rest of her customers, gave her confidence.

Confidence in the fact that she had moved on.

"I'd like a word with you," Obi-Wan replied, his gaze intense.

"I'm booked," she answered.

"I can wait."

**"All night,"** she answered.

He sighed.

"I know… I'm the one who made the appointment."


	33. Making up

* * *

(OPENING RECAP) 

Obi-Wan opened his cloak. It was hot in the lounge. There were too many musty bodies thrusting about. Including the girls who danced on the stage in barely-there clothing. Some wore only undergarments even though they kicked their legs.

Despite this, his eyes centered on one woman.

He sat next to her as she scribbled into a ledger book. She didn't look up until he spoke…

"Hello there," he said.

Quite possibly, the lamest thing he could have mustered, but he said it nonetheless.

Christa cut a sideward glance at him. Her spine stiffened, but she had a great poker face.

No longer did the worry spill from her eyes. Love didn't pour from them either. Her scarlet colored lips remained tight, though she couldn't hide the inquisitive look behind her stare.

"Yes?"

"You look different."

He smiled. Creases reached the corner of his eyes. She turned her eyes to the ledger book and nodded.

"May I help you with something?"

She sounded more impersonal than necessary. But treating him the way she treated the rest of her customers, gave her confidence.

Confidence in the fact that she had moved on.

"I'd like a word with you," Obi-Wan replied, his gaze intense.

"I'm booked," she answered.

"I can wait."

"All night," she answered.

He sighed.

"I know… I'm the one who made the appointment."

Christa deadpanned. "You're not serious are you?"

"6,000 units," he answered.

She sighed and set the ledger book aside.

Ever the gentlemen, he extended an arm… "Shall we?" A glint of mischief sparkled in his eyes.

Christa grinned politely at customers. But it was a strained grin. He smiled, almost amused by her discomfort. She tried to exude an air of professionalism as they walked to the Parlor House. He would be given the same courtesy as any other customer.

"Where are we going?" he asked.

"The Parlor House," she answered.

"I'd much appreciate a bit of privacy."

"I assure you, the space is very private."

He meant her suite. He wondered why she didn't take him there.

"I meant, something a bit more personal."

"You're a customer. You go where customers go," she answered coldly.

The Parlor was only a short walk away . They only needed to walk down a brick path to get there before crossing a short bamboo bridge, which rocked and swayed. Christa felt her heel catch in a few of the slants, so she held tight to the tweed rope for balance. Below the bridge was a man-made pond. Orchids and candles floated atop the water. The house stood in the shape of an octagon, it's exterior reminiscent of a gazebo except there was a door leading to an interior space. Christa entered a code into a little computer panel on the door and walked inside.

There was a long hall, it's walls made of strong bamboo. The house had an earthy look. Despite this, each of the rooms were different.

One room was dark with holographic stars project on the walls. Another had the bamboo look, candles blazing on various tables. Another had a sauna. Christa considered each room, but they held "occupied" signs on the door.

The room she chose for the two of them was practically bare with its all white walls and single cot in the center of the room. A chair sat next to the cot. Perhaps a masseuse would sit there as he or she gave a massage.

Christa shoved the door open, grabbed him by the collar, and pulled him aside. His eyes stayed on her perfectly made up face as she pushed him into the iron chair.

Obi-Wan gripped the handrail as she stomped her high heeled foot on the seat, right between his legs.

His eyes dropped to her knee. He slid a hand up her thigh, unsnapped her garter belt and pulled the fishnet stocking she wore down to her ankle, his hand caressing her skin all the way down. He threw her high heel aside, then tossed the stocking across the room and let his fingers gently rub her skin. She gave him the other leg and he pulled the stocking from that too. His hands roamed freely about her lower half. She caught it when it slid too far up her thigh. So he grabbed her by the arm and pulled her into the seat on his lap, pulling her legs around him.

They held each other's gaze as his hand rose to caress her cheek. She closed her eyes and felt his fingers slide across her lips. She kissed them as he wiped the scarlet colored lipstick from her mouth with his thumb.

"What are you doing?" she whispered.

He just wanted to cherish her, touch her, feel her soft skin under beneath his hands. It had been so long… the months away were agonizing…

He let his fingers trail from her lips down her chin, her neck, and chest to fall between her breast. His hands covered them as his lips grazed her lower ear then trailed to her collarbone as his hands explored.

She felt the buttons pop away from her dress.

"I can't-" she said.

The girls were only supposed to dance, massage, or entertain. But this was too much. He was a _customer. _

"I miss you," he said.

He felt her stomach tremble. He kissed her.

"I want you to miss me," he murmured against her lips.

He missed being loved by her. He missed her warm bed, her company, their nights alone away from the Republic and his missions.

She fought against the words "_I do". But s_he didn't want to get hurt again.And he always hurt her. Christa ran fingers through the back of his strawberry blonde hair and fought back tears.

"We're not meant to be together," she said.

"I'll leave the Order," he declared.

Her heart pounded in her chest at the words.

"When Anakin is knighted and fully trained, I'll leave the Order for you."

"You promise?"

"Only if you love me again."

"I never stopped," she gasped.


	34. Family

* * *

Two inquisitive little eyes peered over the edge of Christa's bed into the gold and amber beams of light that streamed through the sheer white curtains of her canopy. 

His lashes blinked against the material so he pulled the curtains back and let the golden hues rain on Christa's face. She rolled over, turning her back on the tike as she slipped into the nook of his father's arms, who watched them both through the slants of his eyes. The light didn't seem to bother him.

Han tugged the covers and pulled himself into the bed. His pointed knees stabbed her legs as he crawled between Obi-Wan and Christa and pulled the covers over his head.

"Will you get out of here already? It's too early," Christa moaned.

Han pulled the covers over her head and smiled in her face. The kid loved to aggravate her. This was his morning wake-up-and-feed-me call.

Christa snatched the cover from her head and sighed. "All right. I'm up."

Han rolled over and struck Obi-Wan on the cheek. He didn't budge, but slid the tike's hand away. The strike left a bit of redness on his face. Obi-Wan didn't remember any of the younglings at the temple being that impulsive.

Christa climbed out of bed, her satin gown static against the curves of her body. Han pulled at the dress, hoisted himself up, then jumped up and down on the bed cushion.

"Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang!" he said, firing his make-believe blaster.

Obi-Wan pulled the boy onto his lap and wagged his finger.

"You will sit young one and mind your manners. I don't wish for you to do this again," he cautioned sternly.

Han opened his mouth and wailed.

Obi-Wan didn't remember crying like that as a child. Han searched for Christa, his eyes roving across the room hysterically for his mother as he blinked tears down his cheeks.

Christa returned with a bowl of pumpkin mush, sat at the edge of the bed, and spooned some into his mouth.

"Oh, it's okay, Han, don't cry…" she said. Christa gathered him into her lap and pushed his head against her breast.

Obi-Wan watched the boy as he clamored about on her lap, wailing and pulling at strands of her hair.

"He needs structure," he said, "You also cater to him, even when he behaves inappropriately."

"Inappropriately? He's only a baby."

"Younglings at the temple have already learned to meditate by the time they've reached his age."

"So?" Christa answered.

Obi-Wan hated when she did that. "Is that an official response?" he queried. "'_So?_'"

Christa sat Han, now calm back on the bed and fed him more pumpkin mush.

"He's saying things as well," Obi-Wan informed. "Inappropriate things. He calls you 'sweetheart'."

"I'm sorry," she gasped, embarrassed. "He learned it from some of the guys at the bar."

"What is he doing at the bar? Around other men? And why are they calling you '_sweetheart'_?"

"It's tough talk, that's all."

"It isn't at all proper. At the temple, we would never tolerate such deviant language. And we most certainly would never address a lady in such a manner."

Christa spooned more food into Han's mouth, now fully ignoring Obi-Wan as he spoke. His senses attuned to this, so he pulled Han from her lap and held him against his chest.

"I only want what's best for Han. The temple would give him structure."

"I don't want Han at the temple. They already have you. They can't have him too."

Obi-Wan rubbed fingers through Han's hair then kissed him on the cheek.

Christa slid into bed, and sat next to them both. "I don't want to fight. You're only here for a short while still, can we talk about this later?"

She kissed him. Obi-Wan kissed her back.

"We'll talk about it on my next visit. As for now, my mind is firmly made up."

He made it sound so definitive, Christa thought. Like his decision would be the final word on the matter. She laid her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. Han grabbed the bowl of pumpkin mush then hurled it against the wall.


	35. Jealousy?

* * *

Obi-Wan Kenobi gazed toward the veranda as Christa sat before her vanity applying rouge to her cheeks, shadow to her eye lids, paint to her lips, and falsies to her lashes.

She rolled the back of hair in a bun, then swirled the front into pin curls and added crystals to the side of her face for decoration.

"Why do you do this?" Obi-Wan asked.

Christa spun, turning her rear to the mirror. She wore a one piece black leotard with tassels dangling over both of her thighs. The backside was thong-like. She wore fishnet stockings beneath and black heels.

"Do what?" Christa asked.

"Dance about in your undergarments?"

"Why do you do what you do?"

"What I do?"

"Dance around with a lightsaber?" she answered.

"There's a purpose to what _I do_," he replied, somewhat defensively.

"Ah huh…" she muttered absently, "There's a purpose to what I do too."

"And what would that be?" he asked, somewhat interested in the answer.

"I make men happy. We need more happiness in the Universe."

He stood, walked toward her and cupped her chin. "You make me happy. What more do you need?"

The comment brought a smile to her face. "You're arrogant."

"Confident," he corrected.

"I'm surprised the Jedi haven't banned that too."

"Quite the contrary. It's required. With the obstacles mounted against us, we must have confidence or risk failure. Of course, over-confidence would be a problem. But it's never been a problem of mine."

"Um, sure. From the sound of it…"

"Christa," he said, pulling her close. His palm hugged the curve of her back. "What about Han?"

"He'll be with Maldrea tonight."

"The entire night?"

"Yes. I'm booked."

"You're booked?" he exclaimed. His hands fell to his sides and his shoulders tensed.

"You're upset with me?" Christa asked.

"You told me you never booked. That I was the first. Was that another of your lies?"

Christa sighed. "I booked you without knowing it was you. Because you paid an insanely high fee. Someone paid even more than that – for me. I have no choice."

"So you're on sale to the highest bidder?"

"It's not like that," she answered.

Obi-Wan's mind flashed back to their night in the _Parlor House_.

"I have to do this. I have to take care of Han, remember? He's a child and he needs to eat."

"I'll take care of Han."

"Not that again," she groaned.

"Tell whoever it is to have someone else. That you're off limits."

"I belong to you," she said, hugging him. "I will dance. Nothing more."

"We did more than dance that night in the Parlor House," he countered.

"Because it was _you_."

"I think only of your safety." _No, only of himself, he thought. _ He shook his head. "I'm sorry," he offered "I'm out of line, here."

Christa touched his arm. Han came bursting into the room. "Surprise!" he yelled.

They smiled at the boy.

"I have to go," Obi-Wan said.

"Please be safe," Christa whispered.

_I would ask the same of you, he thought._ Something didn't feel right.

He kneeled, touched Han on the nose. "I'll be back for you soon," he said. "Take care of mum." Then to Christa, he added, "Take good care of him."


	36. Confessions

* * *

Obi-Wan walked through the halls of the Temple, and braced himself for the worse. He passed the council meeting room and headed right for Yoda's chambers. He tapped on the door and walked inside, finding Master Yoda and Master Windu in conversation. 

Without turning around, Master Windu spoke.

"Something troubling you?"

Obi-Wan nodded, drifted across the room and faced the window , staring beyond its view to something unknown. Master Yoda could feel the hesitation within him.

"I have something to tell you. And it won't be easy," Obi-Wan started.

Yoda nodded and leaned against his cane. Still, Obi-Wan did not turn to look at them.

"There are things I intentionally left out of my report, of my assignment to spy on the Corellian pirate in Runei."

"Things?" Mace queried, lifting an eyebrow. "You seemed to spare no detail about Kaivo Xha. This, I presume, has something to do with your assigned courtship of his daughter?"

Obi-Wan nodded. "The assigned courtship…" he said. "Produced a child."

Yoda shook his head. "Known this, we already have."

Obi-Wan turned, "You knew?" Far be it from him to hide anything from the Jedi Masters.

"We wanted you to tell us in your own time. You did the right thing in coming forward," Mace said.

"I'll be expelled from the Order."

"This mission was assigned to you. The collateral couldn't be prevented," Mace answered.

Obi-Wan expelled a gust of air then clasped his hands behind his back.

"I was thinking…" Obi-Wan started coyly… "The boy could be brought to the temple."

"Allow this, his mother will not," Yoda said.

"I will convince her," Obi-Wan said. "It will be for his own good."

"Bring the boy. We'll raise this issue before the council."

"Will they know of his parentage?"

"This matter will not be recorded. Or made known to the council."

"Thank you, Master Yoda, Master Windu," Obi-Wan said with a bow of his head.

"Obi-Wan?" Yoda called. "End this courtship, you have?"

"Obi-Wan's eyes fell to his feet. "I'm trying, Master Yoda."

"There is no try. Do," he said.

"Thank you, Master Yoda," Obi-Wan muttered, then walked off.

Mace stared after him. "I have a bad feeling about this," he said.

"As do I…" Yoda grunted.


	37. New Terror

* * *

Christa walked through the lounge and ignored the cat calls, the whistles, and the glares as she sashayed by. Tonight was her big night with some new client. A client who insisted on visiting her and none of the other girls. _Who was it?_ She wondered. 

Christa looked around, then walked toward the exit, where the client waited in the Parlor House's space room. But Tobias Semp, seemingly in a very good mood approached her.

"I have good news!" he croaked. Tobias grabbed her by the shoulders. She shook free, then stared at him, taken aback.

"Calm down you moron, what are you so excited about?"

"Kaivo's been vindicated!" he leaned closer, this time bringing his voice to a whisper… "associates in the senate argued for the Jedi Council and the courts to drop the case against him. Of course, there's one problem. His contact in Coruscant has now demanded a higher percentage of Kaivo's annual salary. Kaivo's refused, and now they're enemies. We're hoping they can work it out. I hear, it is even death to whisper this politician by name," Tobias added wearily.

"That's good news," Christa said. "For Kaivo."

She turned her back on the man and walked out the door to the _Parlor House_, where the client waited.

Her stomach churned as she walked down the hall to the room. Why was she so nervous? If only Obi-Wan was behind the door again. No chance of that, she knew he'd returned to Coruscant for Jedi business.

Christa walked inside. The room was somewhat dark, with the exception of holographic stars glittering across the walls. She tried to see the man's face, but only managed to make out a shadowy figure. He was tall, broad shoulders… and surprisingly aristocratic in appearance. He wore a silky black cape, and sat with his shoulders erect. She could make out his shoes… expensive.

Christa faced the wall, showing the man the back of her thong-like leotard, then slipped her leg to the side in a dancer-like pose.

She saw teeth, as the man smiled. Why did he make her so nervous? What did he want with her? She slipped to the floor and laid on her back provocatively and saw the gleam and curved hilt of a lightsaber.

Suddenly, she felt herself involuntarily rising to her feet. The air in her lungs grew tight and she instinctively grabbed her throat. She felt as though she were being choked.

The man's hand lifted in a gripping motion. He rose to his feet and walked toward her.

Christa squirmed and wiggled to get out of the man's grasp. But somehow he managed to hold her in place. And did it without even touching her.

"What are you doing to me you miserable old man?" she choked indignantly.

She saw the teeth again. The sound of his laughter assaulted her ears.

He let her go and she dropped to the floor in a heap.

Christa clutched her throat and looked up, glaring at him from piercingly angry eyes.

"So… you're the daughter of Kaivo Xha? He owes a great deal of money to friends of mine. I'm here to collect you until he pays."

"I'm not his daughter!" she raged.

"I'm fairly certain you are,"

"_You old fool_. You should be fairly certain of your own ignorance. I'm not afraid of you."

"Brave words from someone who is about to die," he said. "In any case, whoever you are it's widely known that he cares a great deal about you." He got close to her face… "but why, do I sense Obi-Wan Kenobi?" The man shuddered. Then smiled. "I would say he cares a great deal for you as well. A shame he'll be dead soon."

"Leave him alone!" Christa yelled.

"And you for him…" he observed. This was too good to be true. He grabbed Christa by the neck and wrung his fingers around it.

"I won't kill you now. You might be of some use."

Christa tried to peel his fingers from her throat, but the clawing was useless.

"My name is Count Dooku. Formerly a Jedi, now leader of the Confederacy of Independent Systems. You will do as I ask from now on? Do you understand?"

Christa spat. "I'll kill you first."

He flashed teeth at her. It almost looked like a smile. "You amuse me." He eyed the tempestuous beauty for several seconds then set her free.

The Jedi are going to see their end soon enough. Obi-Wan with them… But I will spare him if you convince him to join me."

"You dirty scum-bag, Obi-Wan is good."

"You're only amusing for so long," he countered. "But if you should continue to assault me with that venomous tongue of yours, I will presume to pull it from your face."

Christa felt her tongue snapping forth. She closed her lips. She'd never seen a Jedi use his powers so casually.

"I won't do this to him. I love him," Christa said. "You'll have to kill me." She lowered her head.

Dooku observed the woman. "If you love him, as you say, wouldn't you want him to leave the Order? To be with you?"

"Of course," Christa nodded. "But it will be his decision to leave. Not mine."

"I was a Jedi once. When I left they turned against me. I'm afraid you'll never have him. Because they will kill him when he goes. Unless, you convince him to join me and my crusade against the Republic. I will protect him from the Order. We'll destroy them together, and do away with them for good."

"Do away with the Jedi? I want no part in this."

"I'm afraid you're already involved. If I don't have your cooperation I'll be forced to use force. I will kill him. Then I will kill you."

"Don't-" Christa said.

Dooku walked toward the door. "I'll be in contact."


	38. Black Empty Space

* * *

Christa dropped to her knees and crawled into Maldrea's hut. The gravel and sand hurt her skin, but she didn't care, she needed to get Han. 

"Maldrea!" she called, then pulled the curtain aside and crawled in.

Han sat on the floor, banging cups together. Maldrea towered over him.

"I already know why you're here."

"Maldrea, I'm begging you-" Christa sniffled. "Something terrible is happening, I need you…"

She pulled Han into her arms and hugged him, sobbing into his hair. The child dropped his cups and squirmed from her grasp to get them, blissfully unaware.

Christa stayed on her knees, looking at Maldrea from the floor where she kneeled.

"IF I don't get him out of here, away from Runei… something bad is going to happen. He'll kill him."

"I know," Maldrea answered. "The man is dangerous. Lethal. Deadly. If he learns about Han, there's no telling what he will do to you both. The extent he will go to use you."

"He can't find out!" Christa exclaimed.

Maldrea nodded. Christa felt fever coming on so she laid on the floor.

"Now isn't the time, young lady…" Maldrea cautioned.

"I'm trying…" Christa said. "Not to do this…" she felt her breath in pants.

Maldrea stooped, pulled her head to her knee. "I will take Han," she said.

Christa grabbed her arm. "You'll take him to Correlia?" Christa asked. "Keep him until we come for him?"

"We?"

"Give me time. I will come back."

Christa sat up again, and pulled Han into her arms. She held him. "I promise, I will come back to you. I will do everything in my power to bring your father with us. Maldrea, you must leave now."

Han whined.

* * *

Obi-Wan flew to Runei, something wasn't right. He felt it in every fiber of his being. He heard her cries in his dream, heard Han. He left the temple early to avoid the questioning eyes of his colleagues. He would go to Runei. He needed answers… 

Obi-Wan landed near the lounge. It was closed, as it was early morning. So he pushed his way through its two doors, passed the empty bar, and walked to Christa's suite. He found her in bed. Her eyes were blank as she gazed emptily at nothing. As though she were shell shocked.

He pulled her into his arms and stared into her face. Surprised to see him, she flung her arms around his shoulders. "Obi-Wan…" she cried.

He pulled her into a sitting up position, and held her hand. She wanted to tell him about Dooku. But what if her confession got them both killed? She'd never met an evil Jedi before… what will he do?

"Something's wrong. I sensed it." He gripped her fingers.

"Han," she choked.

He gave her a questioning glance. "Where is he?"

Christa covered her face with her hands. How could she tell a lie this big and still look him in the face? He wouldn't' understand, he'd try to fight that evil old man. What if he lost? What if he were killed?

"Gone," Christa cried.

"Then we'll get him, and bring him to the temple. I spoke to the Council, they agreed to have him."

But weren't the Jedi under the threat of being destroyed? The Republic? Why bring her son there? Why put him in that type of danger?"

"I can't-" she sobbed.

He held her by the shoulders. And shook her.

She merely thought the words… _dead._

And he let her go.

"And where we you when it happened?" he accused.

"I was booked last night, and…"

"Booked? I told you not to do it."

"You asked me not to do it, you didn't tell me to do anything."

"And while you were away, something happened to Han?"

Christa nodded.

"Who did this to him?"

Christa dared herself to even think his name. She shook her head. "I don't know," she wailed.

Obi-Wan resisted the urge to strangle her, and left the suite.

His chest heaved in violent anger. But it wasn't the Jedi way. This anger he felt, swelling within him made him want to kill… maim, get revenge.

He climbed into his starfighter and sat at the controls, _brooding…_ the panel trembled as the energy emanating from him threatened to tear it asunder with the force.

Would Christa tell him what happened? The truth? He knew she lied about something, but would she lie about that? Most certainly not. She loved them both too much to concoct such a story.

But Obi-Wan wouldn't hear it. He couldn't. He might kill her and everyone else at the lounge, if it meant he'd get the person who did this.

Obi-Wan pressed a button on the control panel, and the ship rose. He didn't even know where he'd go next. To drift in the black, empty space of the celestials seemed appropriate. It was exactly how he felt inside.


	39. Dooku

* * *

Tonight the girls wore brassieres with tassels hanging from them, and little thong undies with black stockings and high heels. 

Christa managed this event from behind the bar. Talking with customers, fending off admirers with the help of Morve, and going over the budget with Tobias Semp.

It had been ages since she'd seen Obi-Wan. His doing and her own. Dooku visited Runei from time to time with the hope of bumping into her Jedi boyfriend or her pirate-father.

Kaivo knew Runei from the inside out, so he managed a visit from time to time. However, she kept Obi-Wan away because Dooku could sense him. It was better that way and it made it easier to sneak to Corellia to spend time with Han.

Han was getting older and wanted to come home. And it seemed he'd grown more distrustful because she hadn't made good on her promise to bring Obi-Wan home to them both. He remembered very little of him now and she made a point not to share the bearded one's name. If she did that would mean trouble for her boy. Obi-wan's life was too dangerous, especially with the Clones Wars and various battles across the galaxy.

Christa and Tobias continued to discuss their finances when Christa looked into a mirror and spied Dooku entering the lounge. She sighed when he took a seat in a quiet corner. A barmaid approached and offered him a drink.

"Brandy," the ex-Jedi said with a dismissive wave of his hand.

"Right away sir," the barmaid answered. He gripped her arm.

"I want her to pour it," he demanded in that rich baritone voice of his, pointing at Christa.

The barmaid hurried across the room to make the demand known. Christa poured the brandy into a shot glass and wished she could poison the drink. But his Jedi senses were strong and he'd see her dead with the liquid swishing down her throat before he ever drank it.

Christa strode across the room, tassels on her brassiere swaying as she walked toward him. The elder man smiled dryly as he took the drink from her hand.

"I'm not the barmaid," she said. "I happen to own this place."

"But you work for me," he said, swirling the liquid around in his glass before sipping. He cringed. "Cheap," he mumbled, looking into the glass.

He force hurled it across the room. Patrons jumped then stared at him.

"Why are you doing this? You're upsetting my customers, you old fool." Where was Morve when she needed him? Not that he could do anything….

Dooku grumbled. He could zap her with sith lightening and fry her brain if he wanted to. Instead, he flexed the muscles in his hand, resisting the urge.

"You're security friend would die swiftly so I wouldn't advise sending him after me. After all, not even your lover was able to best me."

Christa pulled her hand away. "What did you do to Obi-Wan?"

"I bested him in a dual on Geonosis. Be grateful I didn't kill him…"

Christa's shoulders sagged. She turned to walk away.

"Don't worry. You get your wish. I won't return until the time is right. Until you are ready."

"Ready for what?" She griped.

None of his other subordinates spoke to him with such disrespect. He again, resisted the urge to choke her.

Christa caught a glimpse of the anger sparkling in his eye and softened her stance. He stood and touched her arm. But she recoiled. "Someday you will call me master."

Christa turned her head as the elegant looking count walked out. Little did she know, Dooku had already begun her training.

* * *


	40. Crises Not Averted

* * *

Christa's bedroom was as dark and black as space itself as she tossed and turned, writhing helplessly in her sleep as a hand slid over her mouth. 

Her eyes sprang open.

"Obi-Wan!" she exclaimed, adrenaline flooding her veins.

He sat at the edge of the bed, staring into her face. Sitting up, Christa threw her arms around him letting her head rest on his shoulder. She couldn't find the words to express how happy she was to see him. But had an idea that he knew.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

He sighed quietly then pulled her away, holding her at arm's length. His eyes held hers for a moment and she saw a deepening sadness in them. He pulled her into an embrace again, then lowered her to the bed, his head resting on her shoulder. He closed his eyes and in moments, and for the first time in many weeks... slept.

The following morning invited cheerful sunshine into her room. Obi-Wan stood on the other side of the room fully dressed in his Jedi robes, waiting for her to awaken.

Christa opened her eyes and saw Obi-Wan's face in the morning light and was relieved not to have dreamed his visit.

"I missed you-" she blurted, searching his face for a sign that he missed her too.

But Obi-Wan paced toward the veranda, hands clasped behind his back, chest heavy and thrust outward as he gazed at the horizon.

"The war has gotten worse," he said. "I've lost many of my good friends."

"Obi-Wan," Christa said, springing out of bed. "I've kept you in all of my prayers. I've been so worried, thinking something happened to you. There were whispers of an explosion and a Jedi being killed."

"Siri Tachi," he said, lips firmly clasped.

Christa's heart sank. "Is she okay?" she asked.

Obi-Wan shook his head. "She was killed in the explosion."

Christa felt her lips involuntarily twitch. Was she supposed to care? Jealousy haunted her in the spirit of a dead woman. Here, Obi-Wan stood in her bedroom and expressed grief for Siri, but not joy of being with her after so much time apart.

"Siri and I were the closest of friends. Ever since I was young padawan, many years ago."

"I know," Christa answered. But why was he telling this to her? She felt herself getting annoyed.

"I don't want to lose you," Obi-Wan admitted. "I fear if anyone learns the truth about us, your safety could be compromised."

"They won't," Christa lied. "I've told no one. Is that why you've stayed away?"

"I'll be glad when the war is over. The pressure is taking its toll on everyone, even my young apprentice Anakin Skywalker. You mustn't think of me Christa. Force users are fairly adept mind readers and your thoughts could betray you. Just as they've betrayed little Han."

He paused. "I suspect Han's death may not have been coincidence. That he was targeted by my enemies. In fact I've even had the strongest sensation that Han might not be dead at all. That he is still alive."

Mention of the boy was like a dagger in his heart but he released the momentary sting of grief, forcing himself to continue. A thing of interest however, was Christa's reaction. She stared at him, mind blank as though she hid something.

"Did you hear what I said, Christa? I don't believe he's dead. In fact, my senses tell me that he's alive and well."

He waited for her to respond, surprised by her lack of surprise.

"If he's alive and well, then it might be in his best interest to stay where he is."

"There's no safer place for a child than the Jedi Temple," Obi-Wan replied as though the very notion of somewhere other than the temple being safer was absurd. You know more than what you've been telling me."

Christa shook her head, traces of fear masking her face. She turned away. But Obi-Wan grabbed her by the arms. She was lying... _again_. Which shouldn't have come as a surprise, other than the fact that she would lie about Han. His senses were still weak the last time he saw her because of the incident on Erom Evol, but not anymore. He could literally feel her buckling under the pressure exerted upon her.

Christa pressed against him, eyes glistening with tears. "I lied," she confessed. "I know where Han is."

Obi-Wan set her free, his arms dropping at his sides. He couldn't decide whether he was relieved, or heartbroken, but would settle for whatever answers she could give him, provided they were the truth. Knowing Han was alive would make it harder to fight the Clone Wars, knowing someday the little one might need him, and not merely his memory.

"Maldrea took him," Christa blurted.

"The old woman?" Obi-Wan asked, astounded. "Then where is he? I'll get him right away, Christa. It's not safe-"

"I don't know where they are. She told me he was sick, and when I returned for him they were gone. I didn't know whether they were alive or dead, only that Kaivo was with him."

"Alive or dead? Christa, not even Kaivo would be foolish enough to kill his own grandson."

"I didn't know what Kaivo was capable of, he was so angry about you..."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Obi-Wan demanded.

"Tell you? How would I do that when I don't know where you are? You're off gallivanting across the galaxy, fighting wars you don't have to fight."

Christa wrapped his arms around her, bringing her lips close to his... "We can find him...together."

"We're in the middle of a war."

"What's more important? Han? Or the Jedi?" Christa pleaded. "Come with me, help me find Han, we can do it together."

Obi-Wan tried prying himself free, but Christa held tight, eyes pleading and glistened with tears that had yet to fall.

"A safe Republic is what's important. I have responsibilities."

Christa stared at him, her eyes wide with disbelief. "You certainly do!" she wailed. Her hands dropped to her sides and Obi-Wan walked toward the door.

"I'll find Han," he said. "He belongs with Jedi. He belongs at the temple."

"What about us?" Christa asked.

Obi-Wan paused, his eyes as serious as she had ever seen them as he gazed into her own.

"Hope for your sake that you find him before I do," he finished, closing the door behind him.

Christa opened the door and stared after him, heart thumping in her chest.


	41. Corellia

* * *

A heavy rainfall poured what felt like buckets of liquid on Christa's head as she walked down the landing platform of Morve's ship. 

She pulled the hood of her dark tan robe over her damp hair and stared into a deluge of water, a river that washed down the dimly lit streets of Corelia, toward the now crumbling palace once belonging to the Solo Dynasty.

Morve the security guard stuck his head out of the ship's door.

"Morve, waita right here for you, friend. You see, Morve will be right here."

He beat a hand across his wide chest and stared at Christa. She turned and waved.

"Thank you, Morve. I'll return soon."

"With the little one, eh?"

"I should hope so. Wait for me..."

Morve climbed aboard his ship, the Millennium Falcon, and sat at the control panel. He pulled a lever, deploying a holovoid.

Obi-Wan Kenobi appeared as a static blue image with remnants of dead droids in a clutter behind him just beneath a dark Cestus sky. He spun, the blue energy beam in his hand slicing through a JK machine. An intuitive droid known as a Jedi Killer.

"I'm a bit busy at the moment," Obi-Wan said, grunting and bracing himself for another attack.

A bald woman wearing a red robe and holding a lightsaber appeared in the distance. Kit Fisto stood behind him, preparing to duel with the heinous bald-headed woman.

"Where are you now, Morve?"

"We've landed on Corelia."

"I shall be there soon, hopefully things will wrap up here. If I am lucky enough to survive."

Kit Fisto and the woman, Asajj Ventress, a Dooku apprentice began to spar. Several indigenous, spidery looking creatures appeared in the background to watch, Obi-Wan moved backward toward them.

"Of course, friend. Morve will keepa this secret for you. I take good care of them . Very good care."

Morve beat his chest, then disabled the holovoid.

* * *

Christa slipped into a darkened alley, squeezing her body through the narrow crack between the two brick walls of neighboring buildings and gasped in disgust at the smell of a nearby garbage dumpster. A small rodent crawled over her foot. She kicked her leg, flinging it into a brick wall. 

Her legs shook as she walked in the darkness. She threw her back against the side of one of the buildings and stifled a cry. But hope was not far. She could see it, the small stairway that led to a lower level apartment.

Christa raced toward the stairway, ran down the stairs and banged on the door, looking over her shoulder nervously into the darkness that followed.

"Maldrea!" Christa called.

The door opened a crack, the old woman peeking out.

Christa pushed her aside and strolled into the apartment. Her eyes took in the room. The sparse furnishing. The nursery, and small dilapidated baby's crib. The rickety rocking chair Maldrea probably used to coax the restless child into sleep each night. Restless because he missed his mother.

Han sat before a small hearth, eating a bowl of soup. He looked at Christa, tall and regal, his eyes unrecognizing as he searched her face. Christa pulled the hood from her head and Han's eyes widened in surprise, a smile spreading across his chubby cheeks.

"I bet you've been bored to death! You poor thing!"

Christa raced to Han and scooped him into her arms. He gave her a hug, his arms squeezing her around the neck so tight that her face turned red.

"You're getting a little thin in the bones," Christa said.

Han pulled back, slapping her on both cheeks as he gazed into her face.

Christa looked at Maldrea. The old woman's lips clasped together tightly.

"I'm taking Han back home, to Runei."

Maldrea shook her head. "I knew you were coming..."

"You're clairvoyant. Of course you did."

"To take Han now would be a grave mistake. He's very important to the future of the Republic."

"Han will live a normal life with me on Runei."

Maldrea circled Christa, flames from the hearth flickering in her eyes.

"Soon, Runei will be no more. Neither will the Republic."

"Shhhsh, old woman. Every word you've ever spoke has been filled with nothing but foolery."

"I helped you and this is how you treat me? I keep your lies from the Jedi and you treat me like this? I should tell him the truth. See if what he does with you then. I know what you told the Jedi about me. That I kidnapped the child. Rubbish! You asked me to bring him here. You promised me life at the palace, but it is in shambles, and the Solo dynasty is in ruins."

"I had to tell him something! Certainly not the truth."

"And what now? He'll take the child to the temple. If he does, Han will perish."

"Han isn't going to the temple." Christa rocked the child. His eyes darted nervously between his mother and elderly caregiver.

"I've seen the outcome. If you give him to the Jedi, you will never see him again."

Christa held the child close as she considered Maldrea's words.

"Then we'll go to Runei and... we'll live there. Whether Obi-Wan Kenobi likes it or not."

"To get in the way of Jedi business is to sign your own death warrant, you know that."

"Then what am I supposed to do?"

"Leave Han with me."

"I miss him. I can't." Christa gathered Han into her robe and strode toward the door.

" You don't know what you're doing!" Maldrea yelled, her voice cracking.

Christa spun and looked Maldrea in the eyes. "You told me to act on the future is to distort the outcome in such a way that the situation is worse. And yet, you don't take your own advice."

"He's _too_ important," Maldrea said.

"Yes, he's very important. Important to **_me_**."

Christa tucked Han's head into her tan robe and stepped into the shadowy alley. Han wriggled beneath the cloth.

The walls seemed smaller, closer now, but Christa was determined to get to the end of the narrow tunnel.


	42. Solo Palace

Coming Next: Obi-Wan goes to Correllia.

* * *

Christa boarded the Millennium Falcon, walked to the pilot's cockpit, and released Han from her robe. The child climbed into the co-pilot's seat. She looked around. Morve was no where in sight. 

"Don't move Han. I want you right here when I come back."

Han shook copper-colored hair from his face then smashed a fist into the control panel. Christa turned and wagged her finger at him. "Now, Han, please behave."

He turned, eyes on the brink of stubborn tears, then pressed his back into the chair.

Christa left him there and walked toward the deck. A half-eaten plate of corn mush sat on one of the tables, a wisp of steam still rising from it.

She continued through the ship, reaching a side door. There, Morve stood on a ladder, head through the hatch opening, tinkering with parts.

"Morve! I've got him. We need to get out of here, asap. I have a bad feeling about this," she said, thinking of Maldrea's warning.

"Ah. No can do, milady. Morve fixa ship."

"What do you mean, 'fixing the ship'? What's wrong?"

"Engine is dead." Morve peeked down the ladder, looking into Christa's face.

"How long until it's up and running?"

Morve climbed down the ladder, a big wrench-like tool in his hand.

"Not sure. Hyperdrive isa down. Engine isa dead."

Christa kicked a steel beam. "Stupid piece of junk..." A light on the ceiling whirred then powered down.

"Ah, Morve geta back to work, no? Best take Han for sleeping tonight. Ship is cold now."

Rain season on Corellia was always freezing. Sometimes the liquid froze into ice right on the ground.

"Morve is much sorry, milady."

He gave her a disappointed look.

"It's not your fault. I have an idea where to take Han tonight. You work on the ship."

"Morve will find you?"

"The Solo palace. Are you going to be okay here? It gets cold on Correllia at night."

"Morve has thick fur to keepa him warm."

"Then I better get going before the chill sets in."

"Morve will come for you." He smiled, showing large white tusks.

Christa walked to the cockpit, and found Han fast asleep in the co-pilot's seat. She opened the bag that hung from her shoulder. Inside were all the items the toddler would need, a diaper bag. She reached inside, grabbing a few items of clothing then dressed him in a dark brown mini-robe and pulled the hood on his head.

Han stuck a thumb into his mouth, sucking the finger softly. He laid his head on her shoulder as she pulled him against her.

They climbed down the Falcon's platform. Water from the flashflood rush over Christa's boots like a fast running stream. She carried Han, walking into the city toward the distant palace, the tallest of all the buildings in Correllia.


	43. By The Fire

Dark winged, fang-mouthed creatures circled a spire at the top of the Solo Palace, a stone structure with a domed rooftop and stain glass windows that stood before a backdrop of ice capped mountains. Rain fell from the heavens, pouring a deluge of water that cascaded through the peaks into a river that streamed around the palace to create a moat.

The drawbridge had been lowered and now separated the owner of the x-wing parked nearby. At the base of the palace, two cob-web covered doors slid open at the press of a few buttons on the control panel.

The corridor was dark and the floors dusty as Obi-Wan Kenobi walked inside… he removed his dark brown robe, which had been soaked enough to leave a trail of water along the floor just behind him. He shook it then stared ahead at a spiraling staircase that led to the upper levels and the large chandelier that hung from the ceiling.

The space was open, windy, and the entire palace it seemed had been abandoned. Which should come as no surprise since the Solo family had long moved on, having lost most of their wealth and prestige. The collapse of their dynasty was a fate that befell them by the greed of one of their own family members.

Obi-Wan moved a blanket of webs aside and walked into the den. There, he could see flames flickering in the fireplace and a silhouette before it, asleep on the rug.

In the corner of the room, with each end tied to columns that stretched toward the ceiling was a hammock fastened out of a dark brown robe. On it, a child slept, baby blanket covering his tiny body.

His heart rejoiced at the sight of little Han sleeping safe and sound. And how long since he had seen him last? Almost an entire cycle of seasons.

He walked across the den, careful not to disturb Christa as she slept, then stood over the toddler. He then pulled him from the hammock. Han squirmed, shifted, thumb plucked into his mouth as he nestled his head into Obi-Wan's shoulder.

Obi-Wan pulled the thumb from Han's mouth then laid him back on the hammock and pulled the blanket over his tiny body. He then walked to Christa, kneeling onto the rug beside her. She slept with her legs curled beneath her, hands in her lap. She'd found a rather uncomfortable looking wool blanket to cover her, although it likely served its purpose in keeping her warm.

Obi-Wan touched Christa on the shoulder. She jumped, as if startled, then turned. The look of bewilderment in her eyes melted into one of relief as her mind shook itself free its sleep induced haze. Christa grabbed him by the lapel and pulled his body close, her eyes imploring his.

She was beautiful like this. Quiet, pensive, protective… having taken such good care of Han despite the storm. Obi-Wan wanted to hold her, so he nudged himself even closer as his hand grazed her cheekbone, sliding in a caressing motion down to her jaw line.

She caught his hand and held it, capturing him in her gaze as she did. He could feel the love and the wanting emanating from her in powerful near tangible waves.

The light from the flames flickered against their faces as their lips closed in for a kiss. Her body was like a hearth; warm and inviting, especially in the cold dank air. He spooned against her form, eyes closed and tired and Christa curled toward the flames, arms locked onto his possessively, fearful he might leave again.

"I've missed you, Moira…" he muttered into her hair sleepily.

Christa's eyes shot open, blood racing through her veins like rapid waters.

"What did you call me?" she asked, not turning around.

Obi-Wan Kenobi opened his eyes, hands trailing up and down her arm.

"What else would I call you, other than by your name?"

But not even Obi-Wan could deny what he'd said. He called her Moira. The name of a girl he met when he was a young padawan. They slept by a camp fire one night on a trip to the edge of Coruscant. He was fond of Moira. _Very _fond of Moira, but she died shortly after they parted.

Christa said nothing. But wondered just how much he remembered about Moira. Or even worse, if he'd put two and two together, realizing that she and Moira were one in the same.


	44. Action Speaks Louder

Obi-Wan slid the flimsy material of Christa's blouse away from her shoulder and kissed it. She shrugged under the warmth of his lips, guiding his hand to her chest to rest on over her heart.

Christa smiled, thinking were it not for moments like these there wouldn't _be_ a Han to be in the room with them now. But no sooner than the words had come to her mind, she flushed, knowing he sensed her thoughts.

Obi-Wan rubbed his beard against her face. She loved that beard.

Christa rolled over, sidling close to lay beside him, face to face. He gazed at her with warm steel blue eyes as she pressed the open palms of her hand inside his open tunic.

He brought his lips to Christa's, his mouth exploring hers hungrily.

But Christa couldn't give herself to the moment. It was always up and down with him. He couldn't decide who he wanted to be. Jedi, hero of the Republic, or the man who loved her. He slid underneath the covers and she felt the tunic slip from his back. Her hands touched bare skin, and trailed along his spine, finding new scars and battle wounds. She brought her legs up, sliding them along the side of his muscular calves, caressing them. He rolled her over, landing on top of her playfully, nibbling her chin.

But Christa turned her head, eyes gazing into the fire. "What are we doing?" she asked.

"We're having mommy daddy time," he answered, in that confident Coruscanti accent of his, kissing the side of her neck.

"We can't," she said, pushing him away.

"Han will be asleep, and for a very long time," he replied.

"I know," she said, sounding unsure of herself. "You don't know who you are-" she blurted.

"I know who I am when I am with you. You and Han are the closest I will ever come to having a _real_ family," he confessed.

"That means you'll never leave the Jedi."

"I wouldn't say never. I would say, not until the war is over. "

"You should marry me."

"The code doesn't allow it, Christa, I would but I'll be expelled from the order, we've discussed this many times before."

"But you've not been expelled for Han?"

"The council knew of him, even before I did."

"Do you love me?"

"-Christa, please..."

"Just this once..." she pleaded.

Obi-Wan buried his face in her neck and sighed deeply.

"If I were to say it, there would be no turning back. Attachment is forbidden, how many times do I have to remind you?"

He meant, how many times did he have to confuse her? she thought. Christa pushed him aside then sat up, pushing away to stand on her two feet. But he grabbed her by the arm and pulled her back, so that she fell into his arms, the back of her neck resting in his hand.

He brought his face down to hers and kissed her on the lips.

He could never tell her he loved her, but sometimes, action spoke louder than words.

Christa relented, even as tears rolled from the corner of her eyes to fall down her cheek.

She wondered if this was some kind of Jedi Mind Trick. How she fell so hard, and so badly for him. But soon, her worries temporarily fell away, along with her blouse and clothing.

"You can't keep breaking my heart like this," Christa said, eyes closed as her body pressed beneath his.

"I don't mean to _Christa_," he whispered, lips against her ear, "if I knew how to set you free..._I would_." After all, how could he free her when he too, was also a prisoner?

They laid beneath the scratchy wool blanket, stark in their nakedness as their bodies coalesced to become One, once more.


	45. Leaving the Order?

Sunlight streaming through the old Solo Dynasty's stain glass dome, painted cheerful figures against the interior walls of the towering palace.

The room had warmed considerably, with nary an ember sparking in the fireplace. The den was now a bright yellow, and dangerous creatures no longer flitted about outside the tower. Instead, joyful looking primitives with colorful wings soared around the windows, wings fluttering with the promise of tomorrow.

Christa and Obi-Wan slept soundly through the morn, exhausted of their tearful night as Han slipped from the makeshift hammock to sit atop the mountain of their sleeping bodies. He rolled between them, smile on his face as he turned his head side to side to look upon his united parents. The bearded one opened an eye and slipped the boy two fingers to shake his hand like a rightful man, as though some type of deal had been struck between them.

Taking his cue, Han rolled onto the carpet, plump body curled into a ball beside Christa. He lifted his head again, to steal another peek at the bearded one, who winked and waved him back down. Han laid his head beside Christa, and with devious cackle, balled his fist and socked her in the eye. Once again, the boy not only shocked Obi-Wan, but this time even managed to double-cross him.

Christa, jolted from her sleep by the brutal little punch, winced, and wagged a fist at the toddler.

" I have a good mind to sock you in yours!" she exclaimed.

Han jumped in her lap then rocked back and forth. It was bad enough that she'd not prepared him something to eat, but his time was now divided with the fatherly man.

"I see nothing has changed since I last left him," Obi-Wan griped. "Anakin was very young when he became my apprentice, and it is by my stern leadership that he's become a good and decent man."

"Your point?" Christa said, rolling her eyes.

"That Han will go to the temple no sooner than we are done here."

"And when will we be done here?"

"As soon as I decide we are done."

"And if I disagree?"

"You won't," Obi-Wan said, mussing Han's hair.

"It's too dangerous."

"I will protect him. I assure you the temple is safe... Someday, perhaps Anakin will take him as his padawan."

"Why Anakin?"

"I might prove to be too busy. After some consideration, I have decided that perhaps it would be in our best interest if I did the honorable thing and left the Jedi Order. Christa, I feel as though I've been torn asunder, and cannot take much more of this - emotional treason."

Han climbed onto Christa's back as she turned to look into Obi-Wan's face, her eyes glistened with tears.

"You mean it?"

The look in his eyes told her he was more than serious. Christa flung her arms around him and sobbed into his shoulders.

"-But why would Han go to the Jedi Order? Why can't I have you both?"

"Christa, possession is against the Jedi Way. To be with me, you must think as I do. There is no greater honor than to study at the temple. I only want what's best for Han."

"No, you won't leave the Order short one man."

"I can't do my job without worrying about the two of you. Even from the other side of the galaxy, I sense your endless prayers for my safe return. How then, would I sacrifice my life for the good of the galaxy without fear of your mourning? For that reason, I might fail the mission and be a risk to the Jedi Order and not an asset."

"I can't do it without Han. I won't let you sacrifice him, because YOU feel guilty for leaving. Why can't you make a decision and stick with it?"

"It's not as simple as you think," he answered.

"You're right. It sounds like attachment to me!"

Christa left the rug to walk across the room. She gathered Han's diaper bag and shuffled through the contents for food. She'd found corn mush, and two veggie sticks for her and Obi-Wan.

She traced back to the rug where the pair sat, Han eagerly awaiting her return.

"I've got something for you," Christa said, waving the jar of mush at Han, bright smile on her face.

The toddler blinked and gave her a raspberry, spit flying in various directions. Christa wiped her chin, grimaced, and popped open the jar. She then reached into the pocket of her shirt and gave him a mini-spoon. Han ate greedily from the bowl.

Christa then opened a veggie stick and passed it to Obi-Wan. But he waved it away.

"Eat," she demanded. "You just left a mission, and your eyes are gaunt so I know you've been fasting."

With great reluctance, Obi-Wan accepted.

Christa sat between her favorite two men, watching as they consumed what was supposed to be breakfast.


	46. Our New Home

Obi-Wan seemed to sleep for hours with little Han resting against his chest as Christa dusted the stairwell with a damp towel. How long before he remained out of contact with the Jedi Temple? How long before they called him back to Coruscant?

This was her dream. The three of them together like family. The Solo Palace was hers. Not because she'd found it and were merely squatting, but because of an inherited right. She and Obi-Wan could refurbish the old place and the three of them could live there together, forever. But it was his blasted commitment to the Order that kept him from her. He promised to leave, but how long until he changed his mind? Even worse, how long until Dooku tracked her down and made life miserable for them both? It was a fine mess she'd gotten herself into.

Christa sighed as she walked through the palace foyer, passing outdoors to the garden, pouring dirty water into the grass from a bucket. She wiped her hands on an apron she'd found in the kitchen and wandered toward a nearby well. She stared at her reflection and the water flowers that floated atop, then scooped a handful into her hand and drank.

Tears pressed the corner of her eyes. The life she wanted was just out of her grasp. Dooku told her the Jedi would make life difficult for Obi-Wan should he ever break his vows while remaining a Jedi in the Order.

Christa dipped her hand in the water again, pushing the flowers aside. She nearly jumped out of her skin when Obi-Wan's rippling image appeared behind her own.

He wrapped arms around her shoulders as he sat beside her on top of a large algae covered stone.

"If only things would stay this way," he said.

"Stay this way?"

"As peaceful as it is in this garden," he said. "For everyone, not only for the three of us."

"Then you wouldn't have to go back."

"I said I would leave the Order. I meant it."

"For how long? Until they need you?" she asked, eyes worried.

"Don't worry yourself, Christa. I can't go back. I've betrayed my oath."

"Because of Han? You love him? "

Obi-Wan turned away as a flurry of birds nested in the trees above them. There were no words for how he felt about Han, knowing he was alive again.

Christa wrapped her arms around his neck then laid her head on his shoulder.

"Don't ever leave me," Christa pleaded.

"I won't."

Obi-Wan held his chest pressed firmly against hers as he kissed her lips. Windows atop the Solo palace glistened in the light. Christa's handiwork, as she'd spent the entire morning scrubbing away at the dirt and grime. He moved an errant strand of hair from her forehead and gazed into her face. There was always a worried look in her eyes. Fear that he would leave her. Fear that he would hurt her. Truth be told, he always did. But he never lied to her. Not once and never would.

He promised to leave the Order, and he would honor that promise. His loyalty to the Jedi had been compromised. Now he firmly understood why it was so important to maintain detachment. He had failed. His Masters, the Order, and worst of all, Anakin.

Christa held him about the hand and pulled him through the garden into the palace. They walked up the spiraling stair case to the top level.

She led him into a room decorated for a young child. Only hours earlier cobwebs and dust blanketed the corners and windows. But Christa had saw to scrubbing it clean for little Han and now she wanted Obi-Wan's approval of their new home.

"You like it?" she asked, the worried look in her eyes returning.

Obi-Wan's gut sank. What did he know about being a husband, a father or having a family? Although, he knew something of being a mentor to a young man, after all, he had Anakin.

Anakin. What would he think? What would he say? They were partners in this war. The boy had already lost his mother and now he was abandoning him?

"You don't like it, Christa said, walking ahead of him into the room.

She fluffed pillows that rested on top of the fluffy blue comforters of Han's bed then drew the shades.

"It's lovely," he answered, playfulness returning to his eyes and voice. "And I'm sure Han will love it."

Christa sighed, a pleased smile on her face as she pulled him by the hand and led him to the next room.

Obi-Wan blinked as he stared into the master suite and adjoining bath. There was a bed in the center of the room at the top of three tiny stairs. Almost as though it rested on top of a pedestal of some kind. Beyond it was veranda that overlooked Correllia. From it she could even see Morve's ship, the Millenium Falcon.

"And what is this?" he asked.

"Our bedroom," Christa answered, pulling him inside.

She opened his tunic and pulled him toward the bed.

"But Han-"

"Is still asleep," Christa answered. "I just want you to hold me for a while."

Christa climbed onto the cushions. Obi-Wan followed, heat in his eyes as she fell back, and he beside her. Christa spooned against him, wrapping his arms around her waist as she closed her eyes, for a short nap.

She awoke a short time later to find Han between them, still asleep. The little tyke seemed tired and worn out. Too many months with Maldrea sleeping the days away had given him awful sleeping habits. Or maybe he'd gotten little rest at all, missing his mother.

She gathered the sleeping baby to her chest, and saw Obi Wan fastening his tunic, and attaching his lightsaber to his belt.

"Where are you going?" she asked, suddenly alarmed.

"Unfinished business," he answered.

"So soon? I don't want to be left here alone."

"Morve will be here with you."

"I don't want Morve, I want you."

"I'm going to the market. We'll need food."

Christa resigned, sighing in relief. He smiled.

"I won't be away too long. Morve will come back with me. He'll keep an eye on Han. We have something to talk about."

"Did I do something wrong?"

Obi-Wan cocked his head to the side, gazing into her face. She knew he was trying to sense whatever she was feeling. But she'd already learned to block any intrusions into her thoughts.

"Nothing I would know about," he answered.  



	47. Some Time Alone

Christa strapped Han to her chest and carried the squirming baby around the garden. There were herbs, pumpkin and other vegetables growing near a shed several yards away from the flower beds. Soon, she would grow her orchids there, she thought.

Christa sighed. Thinking about Orchids made her miss Kaivo. How long had it been since she'd seen him last? Yes, she actually missed the old guy. A first time for everything she supposed.

Christa lowered Han and dropped to her knees, her skin touching the moist soil as she pulled a pumpkin from one of the vines. Han wandered about, picking wild flowers which he pressed to his nose before picking the petals apart and throwing them aside. Christa feigned an agitated look when he pulled one of the flowers so hard that the stem snapped and Han fell to his backside and whined.

She turned and smiled at the boy, signaling him to follow her as she lugged the heavy pumpkin into the house. The yard had been overrun with wild flowers, fruits and vegetables. Apparently no one had been in the palace for what amounted to many years and she was surprised that so many plants continued to grow unattended.

She set the pumpkin on the kitchen counter and carved a large hole in the center and cleared it of all the seeds. Han kicked his legs back and forth, banging them against the chair as he watched, impatiently waiting for something to eat.

Christa removed the lid on top of the steaming pot of water then dumped the contents of the pumpkin inside. After ten minutes of waiting, sat a steaming pot of pumpkin mush, which she fed to herself and Han, leaving the rest for Obi-Wan and Morve should they return.

After they finished their meal, Christa carried a sleepy Han upstairs and put him to rest, then returned to clean the mess he'd left in the kitchen. She then brought the cooled pumpkin mush to a low boil, then waited for Obi-Wan to come back.

The sky was dark when Christa set a fire in the fireplace in the upstairs bedroom then curled her body into a sad little ball as she fell asleep with Han by her side, missing his father.

Hours later, she opened her eyes to a cool dark room... Han's tiny figure no longer resting beside her. Christa bolted upright, gasping in terror as a hand shot out of the darkness to grab her by the shoulders.

"Don't worry. Han is safe and sound."

Christa stared into smoldering blue-grey eyes as she settled back into the soft cushions of the bed as he lifted himself and rested against her slender frame.

"You were gone so long..."

"Jedi business," Obi-Wan said.

"And Morve?"

"Keeping an eye on Han."

"Why?" Christa panicked. "Is something wrong?" she asked, trying to sit up again.

Obi-Wan pressed a hand to her shoulder again then laid fully on top of her body. Christa noticed, he was not only bare chested, but fully unclothed.

She resisted the urge to laugh.

"I thought we could use the time alone," he finished.

Christa ran playful fingers through bouncy hair as his lips claimed hers and their bodies melted together.

"To talk?" she mumbled between kisses.

"About?" he whispered.

"You said you wanted to talk?"

"Curious... of all the vegetables in the garden, you chose pumpkin mush. Why, Christa? You hate Pumpkin mush." In fact, she began to hate it the moment Han was born.

"Not anymore," she shrugged, trying for a better look into his eyes. "I'm glad we've some time alone."

Obi Wan peeled Christa's dress from her shoulders then slid it from her body, kissing her shoulder.

"Get used to it," Obi-Wan said. "We have the rest of our lives to spend together."

Christa smiled, and for the first time in two years she wasn't afraid of losing him.


	48. MIA

Christa laid beside Obi Wan. Her fingers traced the side of his face, his wonderful beard, and his sleeping eyes. She would remain that way until dawn, lost in her thoughts, afraid to blink for it took about as long for happiness to disappear. _Blink and it's all gone_, she thought. But soon her body won the war with her mind and she fell into a restful sleep, hand still resting on his face.

At dawn, Obi-Wan opened his eyes and inhaled the sweet fragrance of morning dew. He couldn't remember ever having a better moment in his life than to awake with Christa at his side and little Han safe and sound under his own protection. Feelings of attachment went against the Jedi oath. But it felt good. He felt free. He was free. There was only the matter of telling the council about it. Would they curse his selfishness? After all, he wouldn't be in this situation had he not acted on their orders. There would be no Christa to think about, nor a Han. And then there was the vision... of he and Christa standing in a very old place near the Marsh flower fields. A place he once visited as a young padawan. In his vision Christa wore a shoulder-less white dress. A wedding dress as they stood on the veranda, a waterfall crashing behind them. But he could see no further than that. Perhaps this was his destiny, much unlike the one he believed would befall him, which was death on some battlefield as he fought in the Clone Wars. He felt guilty that he had now abandoned his men, namely his apprentice Anakin Skywalker. But Anakin had Padme. They were together although he pretended he didn't know. Their love was obvious. As obvious as the fact that Anakin had become a man - in more ways than one.

So why was it wrong if he carved a life out for himself? With Christa and Han? The other Jedi did it too, not that it was okay to justify it this way. There were commitments and promises made that he'd broken in turning away from the Order. It hurt. Obi-Wan Kenobi was the type of man who honored his promises. But didn't Christa and Han deserve as much of him as the Order does? A single woman and child out there alone? Look what happened to Shmii and Anakin. And hadn't he already given the Jedi a life time of duty asking nothing in return for himself other than to be set free, to live with Han and Christa now?

Obi-Wan sighed then peeled the covers back before planting a tender kiss on Christa's forehead. He gazed at her beautiful deceptive face, then left her where she slept as sound as a bedbug.

Wearing only a pair of pants, Obi-Wan could hear the sound of Morve's snoring as he walked into to Han's bedroom and pulled the alarmed toddler from Morve's sleeping arms.

"Well, hello there," he said, tickling Han on the tummy. The child squirmed and smiled as they left the room.

Obi-Wan held the boy close to his chest as he descended the stairs, taking him to the kitchen for a breakfast treat. He sat Han on the counter. Han kicked his legs noisily and soon found some spoons to clang together. This Obi-Wan learned, is when meditation would come in handy.

Nevertheless, it didn't take long for him to warm some left over pumpkin mush and feed it to Han, who clapped his hands together happily as he fed on the mushy food. Amazingly, the child didn't make a mess. That was something he generally reserved for Christa. Obi-Wan was the stern one. And already, at such a young age the child understood what Obi-Wan would or would not tolerate._ If only Christa would take note, _Obi-Wan thought.

It was a good thing that he had become a fixture in the boy's life. There's no telling what would become of him. If Christa's family was any indication, he could easily become a space pirate like Kaivo, or become involved in some other unsavory activity.

Obi-Wan opened the garden doors and allowed Han to run amuck in the yard. It was springtime in Correllia and a bit of a chill in the air. But Obi-Wan stood between the doors, arms folded across his bare chest as Han picked and pulled newly budding flowers apart. When he was done and bored of playing outside he hopped towards Obi-Wan and wrapped himself around his leg, allowing the bearded one to playfully drag him indoors.

Standing inside the corridor, he pulled Han into his arms and the boy began to wail, eyes tired. Hearing the sound of Han's cries, Christa awakened and climbed out of bed. She then hurried down the hall, her concerns falling to the wayside as she descended the stairs seeing Han safe and sound in Obi-Wan's arms. Morve was not far behind her, finally awakened from hybernation to even realize that the boy was gone.

Obi-Wan remained in the corridor patiently waiting for Christa to reach the bottom of the stairs. She was like some beautiful angel, despite her past deceptions. She drew close and he held her about the waist as they exchanged a series of kisses as he passed the boy from his arms to hers.

"Ah, Morve gettin a-sick now," he said, climbing down the stairs. "Morve thinka you needa some time alone uh?" the large tusked man quipped.

"We're fine, Morve," Christa answered, peering at him from over Obi-Wan's shoulders, blushing.

Han curled his body into a ball and tucked his head into Christa's neck. "I'll get him off for a nap," she continued.

The two men watched as she carried the sleeping boy upstairs.

* * *

Anakin Skywalker slipped into Padme Amidayla's suite after parking his cruiser on deck then slipped through the veranda, in the early hours of the morn. He walked to Padme's bedroom, finding her fast asleep. Her room smelled of marsh flowers, a cool breeze blew the heavenly scent through her open window. 

Anakin sat on the edge of the bed and unfastened the belt on his dark brown tunic, then slid out of his pants. After peeling the covers back he slid into bed beside her, his tall lithe body warm against hers as he left a trail of kisses along Padme's shoulders and arms. She stirred, eyes fluttering as she opened her sleepy eyes to gaze into his face.

"I waited for you," she whispered.

"I know, I couldn't get away. Jedi business."

"Anything important?"

"Obi-Wan is missing."

Padme sat up, covers drawn to her chest. "Is alright? For how long?"

"Three weeks. I haven't seen him since he left to settle a dispute among the Cestus people. Have you seen him, Padme?" Anakin asked, drawing his eyebrows together.

After all, how many times had he gone "missing" to be with Padme himself? Anakin had no doubt that she was extremely fond of Obi-Wan. Perhaps a bit _too fond_ for his taste.

"No, of course not," Padme replied, eyes concerned. "I'm worried Anakin. Do you think something happened to him?"

Anakin collapsed in exasperation, pressing his weight into the fluffy pillows of their bed. "I hope not. I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to him. He's been like a father to me... I can't bear to think it," he said, metal hand reaching out to grab hold of Padme's arm.

"He's very resourceful. So I'm sure he's fine, wherever he is. Let's rest, Anakin. And let tomorrow worry about itself."

Padme slipped beneath the covers, cuddling against Anakin muscular chest as he caressed the side of her face and neck. "I love you more than you know, Padme. You always know what to do," Anakin said.


	49. Shoes for little feet

Christa stood before a mirror primping her hair, painting her lips red, and powdering her cheeks with blush. She slipped into her favorite gown... a sheer floral dress, then attached a big red orchid to her hair. Her skin held the scent of a sweet fragrance that she had strained from wild flowers growing in the garden.

She smiled at the image reflecting back at her from the mirror.

Perfection.

She threw her shoulders back and sashayed into the hall, her feet soft and bare on the spiraling steps. As she descended she could see the shadowy figure of Obi-Wan waiting patiently near the fireplace for her to arrive. He turned, having sense her presence, eyes widening at the sight.

She walked across the living room, its walls a deep golden color as the sun set to dusk. Embers sparking from the wood in the fireplace crackled as Obi-Wan slid a hand into the curve of her back and let his face snuggle into the her neck. He inhaled the beautiful scent of her skin, his eyes closed as images of Christa in her all white dress on Runei, flooded his mind.

He opened his hand, settling it against her spine as he pulled her body close, feeling the warmth of her flesh. Christa hummed a soft melody in his ear as they swayed to the sound of their own music.

Obi-Wan let his thoughts drift to memories of their first dance, the night of the Ghost of Zoul festival. When she looked at him, there was such love in her eyes. It was as though she'd known him a lifetime, and had decided to love him forever.

He held her hand in his. They swayed back and forth moving toward the patio where Correlian Canyon bugs flittered about them, their little golden tails twinkling, offering them a bit of light in contrast to the ever darkening sky.

"Obi-Wan," Christa started...

He silenced her, covering her lips with an index finger. He laid his head against hers, crushing the orchid in her hair, eyes closed. The smell of his body was strong and masculine. But fresh, like Marsh Flower soap. She let her hand trail down the collar of his tunic, unfastening as her hand fell to his chest.

He opened his eyes, gazing into hers. His a cool steel blue, hers as dark as pools of oil. He pulled her hand to his lips and kissed her open palm. Christa lowered her eyes, blushing, half-smiling as her head fell to rest against his shoulder.

Obi-Wan half-spun her around, leaving her to stumbled backward against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her waist, fingers interlocked about her tummy as he nuzzled the back of her and the nape of her neck.

The soft curls of her hair, began to untangle, in spiraling curls just over her ear. He blew an errant strand from her face as they returned to the inside of the palace, still wrapped in each other's arms, quietly laughing.

"I have something to tell you," Christa said.

"Whatever you tell me, can wait until tomorrow," he answered, determinedly

Christa sighed.

" I can sense your disappointment," Obi-Wan said, spinning her around and taking her hands into his.

He slid the corner of her dress down, and kiss her exposed shoulder.

Christa held him about the face, her fingers running through his beard and they kissed. Many little kisses until they could stand no more. They laid before the fireplace, warm in each other's love. Passionate in their kissing. Faces burning with desire.

Christa awoke the following morning, to find herself on the other end of Obi-Wan's piercing gaze. The look he gave her was strange. Strange enough to make her blood run cold in her veins. 

She laid her head against his chest, and almost reluctantly, he wrapped his arms about her shoulders.

"There was something you wanted to tell me," he said.

Something told her he already knew what she was going to say. He had to know.

"When Han is awake," she offered, suddenly nervous to speak.

He laid against her, their heads together, as they closed their eyes, lost in their thoughts.


	50. With momma and daddy

**DISCLAIMER: MATURE READERS ONLY**

* * *

Christa's eyelashes fluttered as she opened her eyes to gaze at Obi Wan. Her gaze lingered on his chin, which rested on her forehead as he laid beside her, eyes closed. Christa's slid a hand to his neck, then traced her finger along his chest, which rose and fell as he sighed at the feel of her touch. He played with tendrils of her hair, falling in love with the flowery scent. 

"Han will be awake soon," he said, sensing the tykes movement from downstairs.

"I'm heading upstairs to clean up," Christa answered.

"We can save some time if we do it together," he suggested.

Obi-Wan climbed from over her body, smacking her backside with his hand as they climbed the stairs and walked to the shower.

She leaned against the wall as he lathered himself up, hot steam pouring down his back and muscular legs. He then pulled her beneath the stream, lathering her body, sliding his hands over her curves in application of the soap. She let the water pour over head, down her face,as they showered each other openly. When they were done his body glistened like some beautiful ancient, statue.

They walked to the room where Christa slipped into one of her simple white dresses and Obi Wan in one of his brown tunics and pants.

Han whined in the other room. They walked, finding Morve there, asleep on the sofa bed, and Han hurling various toys and other items at his head. Morve slept like a log. Christa pulled han from his crib and carried him down stairs with Obi Wan following behind, like an obedient puppy. He stared at her, eyes curious as she hummed and stroked Han on the back. "Are you hungry?" she cooed.

Han whined and wiped sleep from his eyes. Obi-Wan grabbed the baby's high chair and sat it near the table.

"He doesn't like it," Christa said.

"He'll like it today," Obi-Wan answered, snapping the tray and belt loose.

She opened the seat and strapped Han inside, then came back with a bowl of oats and milk. Han banged his hands on the tray happily, spilling liquid and oats on the plastic tray. Obi Wan said nothing, but watched as Christa cared for the boy.

"What are you looking at?" Christa griped.

"Curious," he answered.

"About?" she said, spooning food into han's mouth.

"Earlier. You had something to tell me,"

"Wasn't important." she answered.. "I'll tell you some other time. Han is eating and I'm busy."

"Making shoes for little feet." he replied. "Just wondering what you meant by that," he replied somewhat dimly.

Christa lowered her eyes and she spooned more food into Han's mouth.

"So?" Obi-Wan pressed.

Christa's eyes darted nervously to little Han. She wiped his mouth and hands with a towel then pulled him from the seat. The child began to whine.

"Han should finish his meal," Obi-Wan said, holding her by the arm as she slipped Han to her waist.

"He needs a bath."

"Whatever it is, I assure you, you can tell me."

Christa rolled her eyes and pulled her arm from his grasp. "You just don't get it, do you!" She sat Han on the stairs and watched as he crawled up.

"And don't even think about using your senses."

"When has that ever worked with you?"

Christa turned, and stormed away. Han had crawled to his bedroom in search of Morve. Obi-Wan watched from the corridor, completely confused by her change in mood.


	51. Beginning of the End

Obi Wan watched as Christa bolted up the stairs.

"Christa..." he called. "Don't go up there!"

He followed, taking a step upward then force pulled a blue light saber to his hand from across the room. He activated the blade. Hearing the beam materialize, the slow quiet whirring noise, Christa turned, finding the angry look on his face.

"Don't... move," he growled.

Christa turned, fear in her eyes as she leapt the final two steps. Suddenly the roof caved and a figure kicked her in the chest, knocking the wind from her lungs.

Christa tumbled down the stairs and fell in Obi-Wan's arms. She shook her head, eyes glazing over from the pain. He pushed her aside, then stood so that she was behind him, where he could protect her.

"Christa, are you okay?" Obi-Wan asked, eyes still engaged with Ventress

"I'm hurt," Christa answered. "But I'll be alright."

"I know," he answered, sensing her pain. "Do what you can to get Han to safety," Obi-Wan demanded."I'll deal with her."

Christa stepped down and Obi-Wan flipped up the stairs, blade whirling in a series of frantic lights as he landed before Dooku's cohort.

"Enjoying yourself, General Kenobi?" the woman at the top of the stairs jeered, her energy kicking up a strong wind. "It's time to put an end to this little vacation of yours and destroy you once and for all, Jedi."

Christa held tight to the banister, heart in her throat. Ventress made a move for her, but Obi-Wan used the force to hurl the evil woman against the wall, where she could do no harm. He held her there, face pinched and red as Ventress struggled to break free.

"Indeed, and you will be the first to lament my return," he said, eyes focused.

The two flipped over the balcony and landed in the corridor. She spun and kick, but Obi-Wan deflected the blow. Asajj ignited her light saber. Their weapons collided.

"I'm hurt, General Kenobi. Seems you've found someone more delible to occupy your time."

With the evil Jedi-like woman distracted, Christa limped quietly up the stairs moving as fast as she could muster to Han's room.

As Christa neared the top of the stairs, a trio of battle droids dropped through the hole in the ceiling . Christa gasped, for the blocked the passage to Han's room.

Obi Wan sent an elbow across Asajj's face. The woman spat blood from her mouth onto the floor.

"What's the matter, worried someone will hurt your precious little flower, General Kenobi?" Ventress mocked.

She followed, attacking him with her light saber. The sparring pair ignored the crackling electrical noise of dismantled droids. Morve had joined Christa, with Han in his arms.

"Ah don't worry, Morve taka good care for you, Master Kenobi," he called,.

Christa doubled over, holding the side of her stomach. "I can't walk," she cried.

"Christa! Obi-Wan called.

"Is that her name? You wound me Kenobi. How might it wound you if I killed her and the boy? "

Obi Wan swung the light saber, kicked, and sent Ventress crashing through a nearby table.

Christa held tight to Morve's arm as Obi-Wan raced up the stairs to stand by her side. She collapsed in his arms. her A coat of sweat beaded her forehead and blood trickled down the side of her face.

Morve watched the pair as Obi-Wan whispered in her ear. Christa closed her eyes, but barely seemed able to focus on his words. The last bit of Obi-Wan statement, was all that could be heard by the humongous guard.

"I won't let my selfish desires bring harm to you and Han."

Christa grabbed his arm, but Obi-Wan pulled away.

"Christa, you must let go,"

"I don't care, don't leave us," she cried. Obi-Wan whispered in her ear once more.

Her fingers fell from his arms as he spoke. Her eyes grew dead.

"Morve, get Christa and Han aboard the ship."

"Yes, Morve will take good care of the little one, and miss Christa, no worries."

Obi-Wan held her hands and kissed her on the forehead, smoothing the hair from her face.

"Goodbye," he whispered.

Morve helped Christa to her feet and dragged her away. Obi-Wan turned, an aura of calm as he descended the stairs to finish Ventress off.

Christa was unconscious now. Her face drained of color. Morve pulled her under his arm, her body flailing about like an old rag doll as she lost consciousness. He slammed an oversized fist through a side wall then slid down one of the palace columns with Christa half-clinging to his shoulders, and Han safetly tucked in one of his arms.

Morve carried the pair to his ship, the Millenium Falcon.

"Ah, Morve in bigga trubble now," he said, pulling the hatch of the ship open.

Han squirmed in his arms as he carried them up the landing platform. Inside, he laid Christa on a cot in the infirmary then belted her in.

When he was done he sat Han in the co-pilots chair then initiated lift off.

The child looked over his shoulder at a sleeping Christa and wailed.

After passing through the atmosphere into the blackness of space, Morve set the control panel to Auto-pilot, grateful that the child had cried himself into a restful sleep. He then walked to the infirmary where Christa rested. She opened her eyes and gazed at him wearily.

"Morve geta help for you soon," he said.

"Where am I?" Christa asked, beads of sweat collecting from her forehead. She stared at him then blinked, a small look of recognition on her face.

"Morve geta you to safety."

"Safe... safe from what?" she groaned.

"Miss?"

"Who are you?" Christa asked.

Morve studied her face and the blank look in her eyes. "Miss's it isa your friend, Morve."

"My friend? Or a friend of Kaivo's?" she asked, eyebrow raised. Christa rubbed a hand across her belly. "What's wrong with me?" she whined. "...in so much pain."

"Morve giva you something to make you more comfortable, eh?"

The man smiled, baring sharp teeth and big white tusks. Christa looked over his shoulder, toward the cockpit where Han had awakened and climbed from the co-pilot's chair."

Christa stared at the boy, eyes blank. "Runei's no place for a kid. That your boy? Funny" she grimaced. "He looks nothing like you." Christa tried to smile. "Listen Morve, if you could get something to ease the pain, that'd be great."

Christa fell back and closed her eyes, anything to help ignore the child's annoying whimpers. "And will you tell that kid to shut up? I need my rest."

Morve frowned and left her falling in and out of consciousness in the cot to fetch a sedative... something that would help her sleep... for a long, very long time."


	52. Fallen Memory

_Changes: Chapter and Mommy and Daddy, as well as Chapter 51 has been changed. So you may want to read that before reading this to know what's going on. As always, thank you for reading! _

_Author: Chorus Girl_

_Story: Continuing_

_

* * *

_

Kaivo Xha sat on the edge of Christa' Xha's bed and watched her sleep. She was peaceful this way. He finally had his daughter back. And not the way he had given her. Or rather, had her stolen, by _him. _The Jedi. Christa had come back to to their home planet of Runei bruised, battered, bloodied, and an emotional incoherent mess. But perhaps enough time had passed, and she was healed of her physical and emotional woes..._if only_.

Christa's doctor suggested Kaivo take his daughter off of the sedatives and ease her back to everyday life. Kaivo dreadfully complied. In her state, and lack of consciousness he could do as he pleased. Protect her, control her, be the center of her universe and she is.

A maiden pulled the drapes allowing light to filter into the room and rays of sunshine streamed onto Christa's luminous face. She was beautiful.

A maiden had pulled her hair into a single braid at the back of her head the night before. And now, it was just like she used to wear it. Soft wispy tendrils of hair cusped her face and fell in soft dark curls at the nape of her neck and over her ears. She slept, knees curled into her chest, arms wide. Kaivo stroked her cheek with the back of his hand. At this, Christa mumbled but didn't awake. Her eyelids were tightly sealed, and he could tell from the noises she made that her sleep was deep and heavy.

Kaivo pulled a small glass bottle from his utility belt and waved it under her nose.

Christa stirred, eyelashes fluttered as she opened her eyes and exhaled.

"The sun is out," Kaivo whispered. "Rain season is over."

Christa rolled and drew a nearby pillow to her chest. "Rain season already?"

"Time to wake up," he said, slapping a hand on her leg as he stood.

"Feels like I've slept an eternity," Christa grumbled.

Kaivo smiled.

"Perhaps you have."

Kaivo took her hands in his and pulled her from the bed. Christa stood, and the sun shone through her white gown, the silhouette of her body small and fine. Kaivo moved a wisp of hair from her face and walked her to the balcony.

"Breathe the fresh air," he ordered.

Her legs shook. She looked at Kaivo, a question in her eyes. She loved walking. Walked everyday. But her legs felt weak. She could hardly stand.

"You were sick with fever," Kaivo said. "Out for a looong time," he finished.

"Will I be okay?"

"I'm sure of it," he answered.

Christa stared at Kaivo. Funny, she wasn't as repulsed, looking at him. He draped an arm around her shoulder.

"I'm cold," she said.

"Let us get you back inside."

"No, not the bed. I've got to get my legs used to standing again. I feel like an involent."

"You're anything but," he interjected.

Christa smiled. Why was she smiling at him? She hated Kaivo. Didn't she?

"Did I miss the Ghost of Zoul festival?"

"Unfortunately, yes."

"Oh."

Kaivo left her on the balcony. Christa followed, dress flowing. She eyed him suspiciously.

"I'll be back," Kaivo yelled.

The door closed.

Christa walked across the room and sat on the edge of her bed. She drew her knees to her chest and rocked. She felt empty, couldn't figure out why. Like something was missing. Missing from her life, her mind, her heart...

Dreams.

So many disturbing, comforting, confusing things. People, new and old. Their faces familiar yet unfamiliar.

What happened? And just how long did her fever last?

Kaivo walked through the hall, barking and yelling at maidens and employees at the bar. Christa's bar, The Red Orchid.

"She's awake! Got it. Anybody talk, dead! Dead! DEAD!" he screamed. "And nobody shall say a word about JEDI. Not in my presence, and certainly not in hers. The penalty for this crime is death!" Kaivo barked.

Maidens scattered nervously by. An older woman with a braid coiled around her head , wearing an empire waisted dress stopped, a bowl of steaming water in her hand.

"And what do we tell her about the boy?"

Kaivo paused... "What boy?" he growled.

He loved little Han as much as Christa did. But Han would awaken those awful memories. And it was more important to keep her safe. He knew where Han was. And no one will tell her the truth. He'll do anything to keep her from it. To keep her from cracking again.

Kaivo turned and saw Christa standing in the middle of the bar, white dress flowing behind her in the breeze. He frowned, worried look on his face.

"How long you been standing there?"

"I just got here."

Christa looked around. "What is this place? What did you do with Tobias' bar?"

"Welcome to the Red Orchid Lounge," Kaivo said, gesturing wildly.

"Red Orchid Lounge?" Christa asked, unconvinced.

"Yes. You said you wanted to sing. I built it for you. A gift for you, when you get better."

"I **_am_ **better," Christa said, unable to hide the excitement in her voice. "What's gotten in to you? You... said I'll never become a singer. Not over your dead body."

"Maybe we're in heaven," Kaivo said.

Yes, win her over! He thought.

Christa raced across the room and threw her arms around his shoulders.

"Thank you Kaivo! I'm so happy!" she exclaimed.


	53. Future Lies

_Changes: **Chapter and Mommy and Daddy, and Chapter 52 has completely changed and so has the plot for these two chapters! So you may want to read that before reading this to know what's going on. As always, thanks for reading!** _

_Author: Chorus Girl_

_Story: Continuing_

_

* * *

_

Kaivo sighed, eyes closed at the warmth of her touch. She could feel the imprint of his fingers, which dug into her soft warm flesh. Christa pulled away and gave him a curious look.

"What's wrong? What's gotten into you?" she asked. Kaivo shrugged. "Just lookin' out for my favorite girl."

He pinched her cheek.

Christa recoiled, her blanched skin red from his pinch. "What's going on around here?" She demanded. "Everybody's acting weird. So many strange new people, the bar is... different. You even changed."

"Have I?" he asked, eyebrows raised.

"You look like an old man. Your beard is grey?

"Ah," Kaivo smiled. Yes, you were out for a time dear, and I had no desire to alarm you."

"I'm already alarmed, Kaivo. All I want is the truth," she said.

Kaivo walked across the room and leaned against the bar. He turned then studied her face, trying to think of a good lie.

"Fine...you want the truth? I'll give it to you. Remember Broq Mavellian, the Correllian space pilot?"

Christa shuddered from the memory. "What about him?" What did Broq Mavellian have to do with her everything having turned upside down? It was like being a part of an alternate universe.

"You married him on the night of the Ghost of Zoul festival."

Christa frowned, turned on her heels and walked away. "You're a liar," she spat.

Kaivo followed her from the bar down the corridor to her suite. Christa pushed the door ajar and stormed across the living room to the veranda. She hated Brock. Detested the man. He was pure scum and Kaivo hated him too. They were competitors after all. He was the last man on Runei Kaivo would let her marry.

He grabbed her arm and spun her around, meeting her heated gaze.

"You hated Broq Mavellian!"

"Things change, sweetheart."

"Yeah? And what's in it for you?"

Kaivo relaxed, setting her free of his grasp. "There's nothing in it for me now," he answered. "Broq Mavellian is dead. He tried to commander the ship of a Alderaan prince. He was killed by Jedi."

"Then...why don't I remember any of it?"

"You fell down a flight of stairs and hit your head. Lost your memory. You developed a fever, that kept you out of it for a while."

"How long?" she asked, a chill creeping up her spine.

"A few summers."

"A few summers!" Christa wailed. She spun, her white gown in a flourish about her as she traced her steps back to the bedroom.

Kaivo followed. His tall lithe figure slid around her, blocking her path. He grabbed her by the shoulders.

"I'm sorry, dammit. But I did the best I could under the circumstances. Things might have changed, but I promise you, it has changed for the better."

"What about Broq?"

"Broq? Nothing happened between the two of you. Did you think I'd let him touch you?"

"You forced me to marry him. I know I'd never do it on my own."

"You volunteered. Said you wanted to help me out." Kaivo smiled, knowing his lie sounded ridiculous even to him.

"As if," Christa exclaimed.

"Okay, I kind of manhandled you into doing it. But he's gone now, we don't have to worry about Broq Mavellian ever again," Kaivo relented. "It's you and me now, alright kid?"

Christa sighed. "If you say so, Kaivo."

"Don't look so bored. I have some good news by the way. But it might be a touch too much to tell you about it. I'll give everything some time to sink in. Maybe we'll take a walk today, see the Orchids in full bloom."

"Poisonous Orchids?"

"I'm in that line of work anymore. I've changed. For you."


	54. Does love fade away?

Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi entered the Jedi temple. His former apprentice, Anakin Skywalker, lightsaber swaying from his belt, trailed behind him.

The Temple's walls gleamed and its marble floors shone from wax polished onto the surface by a servant droid. The halls were empty now, save for padawan learner or two scattered here and there. Most Jedi and masters were away fighting the clone wars. Obi-Wan sighed, longing for the old days, before the Republic had become corrupt by the machinations of a Sith Lord and forced into war.

Nevertheless, the air was still sweet and familiar with the smell pumpkinberry scones and tea, invoking a mood that filled him with bittersweet memories. And while the swell of Master Kenobi's chest had deflated, his apprentice, Anakin Skywalker was in a different mood... he was as sunny and calm as a clear blue sky, their usual dispositions inverted for a change.

But there was a reason for the smile on Anakin Skywalker's face. Senator Amidala wafted toward them. Beautiful, with her hair swept into a chignon with two braids that hung from the front and a ruby that laid flat against her forehead. Still dressed in maroon senator robes, she smiled at Anakin first, then at Master Kenobi.

"Master," Anakin said, eyes on Padme's face. "Would it be much of an inconvenience if I were to join you in Master Yoda's library a bit later? Senator Amidala and I have...personal matters to discuss."

Padme's nervous eyes darted to Anakin's face.

"Not at all Anakin, Remember, Master Yoda and I are to meet privately today."

"Yes, privately..." Anakin muttered, as he stared at Padme.

"It's good to see you Obi-Wan," Padme said, changing the subject. "It must be equally as good to be away from the outer rim planets for a change."

"I'll be glad when the war is over. I'm certain Master Obi-Wan would be as well," Anakin protested.

Padme turned and smiled politely at Anakin.

"Yes, it is good to be home," Obi-Wan smiled. "I must be off now. Anakin, Senator Amidala, I will see you later."

Obi-Wan turned and left the youngsters to their discussion... but not without sensing the urgency between them. That feeling he once had for Christa, when he was dying to get back to her after a lengthy mission.

Obi-Wan entered the library and found Master Yoda levitating, eyes closed in meditation, one leg crossed over the other.

"Bring news you have?"

Obi-Wan lowered his eyes, pressed both hands behind his back.

"No master. I've been unsuccessful in locating the boy."

"Mmmgh," Yoda grunted. "Speak to his mother have you?"

"No, master. She would have no memory of him or his location."

"Know, someone does. Good Jedi the boy will make. He will be a hero to the Republic in dark times. I have foreseen it."

"Master Yoda, there's nothing I can do. It is my suggestion that the child is to remain where he is."

"I sense much conflict in you. Deep attachment to his mother. To the boy."

"But surely not so much that I have forsaken my duty and loyalty to the Order, master," Obi-Wan protested. "His mother abhors the Jedi. I've been left with the instruction to keep him away from the Jedi Temple."

"Decision to make, hers it is not." Yoda left his meditation stance, snatched up his cane and stood on his own two feet. He smashed end of the cane into the marble floor. "The boy belongs to the Jedi. Bring him here, where he is to be trained. Return to Runei, you must. Obi-Wan, I sense much fear, darkness, and reluctance in you. Confront your fears. But bury your feelings deep. In time, attachment will wither and fade."

Sensing the old Master's determination, Obi-Wan sighed.

"Yes, Master Yoda."


	55. Nightfall

Anakin and Padme made small talk as they strolled through the Jedi Temple where they parted company with Obi-Wan Kenobi, who Anakin was sure suspected something between them. Aside from that, he also realized as they walked, at a distance apart sure to be arm's length... that both were keenly aware of the curious glances given to them by staff and Jedi at the temple. Or perhaps it was paranoia that kept them on guard. But once they were outside in the temple garden, that Anakin swept Padme aside into the shadows beneath a gathering of fruit trees.

"Anakin, someone might see us," Padme objected.

How many times had he heard this plea before? She worried too much.

Anakin waved a hand and pulled her close. "I don't care anymore Padme. I want the whole world to know."

"And what will happen to us then? To you? The Jedi will think you've betrayed them."

"But I haven't betrayed them, Padme. Why is it so black and white with them? Why is it one thing over another? Why can't we have it all?"

"But... isn't that Sith talk?"

Anakin bit his tongue. What did she know about the Sith or being a Jedi?

"You talk as though you want them to win."

"Win? They're not against you, Anakin. This marriage... is wrong. We have responsibilities, and the Republic. We made a vow."

"Yes, to each other."

"When Obi-Wan looked at us today I was sure he knew."

"There are rumors among the council that the Sith Lord is a high ranking member of the senate. I'm beginning to wonder..." Anakin said, drifting away from Padme and tracing his finger along the bark of a nearby tree... "Exactly what you know about the Sith."

He turned his selfish grin onto Padme and saw a hurt look creep into her eyes.

"What are you saying?"

"That the only Jedi you should be worrying about is me. Not Obi-Wan... not the council."

Padme stood motionless beneath the fruit tree, staring at him. Her dress billowed in the wind. Anakin walked toward her again then stood posturing before her like a giant.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I'm just so frustrated... that we can't be together." And if he kept it up, Padme wouldn't be in much of a giving mood come bed time.

"I don't want to fight with you, Anakin. I'm just happy your home and that we can be together. For however long that might be."

Anakin's lips claimed the side of her neck as he nibbled her soft nubile skin. Padme turned, glad the fighting was over, and that they could focus on their affections for one another and not politics for a change. Just then, she saw Obi Wan Kenobi as he exited the temple and strode toward them. Before she could open her mouth to Anakin, he pulled away, and turned to face the approaching Jedi master, whom he was sure, had probably seen them.

"Anakin, Senator Amidala," Obi-Wan started.

"Yes, what is it, master?"

Obi-Wan nodded politely at Padme then pulled the young man by the elbow out of hearing range.

"The council is sending me on a top secret mission. You are to remain in Coruscant until I return or call for you."

"I see..." Anakin mumbled jealously. "I've done something to upset you, Master. Haven't I? I've exhausted your good patience again."

Obi-Wan gave him a stunned look. "No, of course not, Anakin."

'But you're hiding something. The council has sent you on missions before and you've allowed me to go with you."

"This one is different."

"Different because they trust you and not me."

"It has nothing to do with you, Anakin. I assure you. Perhaps we will meet up there."

"Where are you going, Master?"

"To Runei."

"To Runei again...strange the council won't allow me to visit."

"Not since Erom Evol," Obi-Wan corrected. He looked away, turning to where Padme waited for Anakin beneath a fruit tree.

"Besides," Obi-Wan finished... "I had been informed by Master Yoda that the Senator had come to the temple seeking your expertise on a security matter, and being such good friends, I thought you'd want to remain here."

"Yes...yes, there is that," Anakin replied. "Of course."

"Good, then I will see you when I return, old friend."

Obi-Wan smiled, and jolly crinkles creased the corner of his eyes.

* * *

Khaivo Xha sat at a bar in the Orchid Lounge going over the books. His daughter, Christa Xha had gone shopping for the afternoon and he would not expect her anytime soon. No worries, until, he received a disturbing message from one of the servants. That a Jedi had landed on Runei and had requested a meeting with him. 

Rain Season had ended and the weather on Runei was hot. Obi-Wan had worn his a light beige tunic and pants assemble with light brown boots in order to beat the heat. He descended the ship's platform and his eyes scoured the rocky dusty ruins of the planet. In the distance, fields of wheat swayed in the warm summer breeze. And beyond, a sea of Red Orchids waved. That would be the other half of his mission. There were rumors about the Orchids and Khaivo had agreed to random visits by the Order, to ensure that the flowers were up to biological and safety standards.

The dirt and sand that blew from crumbling statues and other ruins coated his hair and beard with a coat of dust. It didn't take long for his features to adopt a more weathered look. Like someone who had lived among the ruins for years. It was one of his finer abilities. The ability to adapt.

A servant on a swoop bike had approached him shortly after he landed. He informed the servant that he would be meeting with Khaivo Xha. To give the pirate enough time to send Christa elsewhere before he arrived, Obi-Wan opted to walk to the Red Orchid Lounge. He was certain, Khaivo would send her away. It was his dream after all, that they would never see each other again. A fate that Obi-Wan had forced poor Christa to accept.

He peeled his tunic open to cool his sweaty chest then pushed the door to the lounge ajar. Khaivo stood in the dimly lit bar alone.

"There's a reason why some of us don't trust the Jedi. I thought we agreed you'd never show your face around here again."

"I'm here under direction of the Jedi Council."

"Yes, now ask my why I'm should give a damn?"

"I'm here to deliver Han to the Jedi Council."

"Han's not part of the agreement. You know, his mother would never agree to you or anybody else taking him to the Jedi Temple."

Obi-Wan sat his bag on the floor and walked toward the bar and poured himself a drink.

"Unfortunately, his mother is no longer aware that he even exists."

"And whose fault is that?" Khaivo asked. "Did you come here to break her heart again?"

Obi-Wan sat on a bar stool, and drained the shot glass of liquor. "I'll give you the time you need to bring Han to me. Until then, I will remain here on Runei."

He left the stool and the glass at the bar, grabbed his bag then strolled out of the door into blinding sunlight. "It wasn't in his character to bully anyone. But needed to get right to the point when it came to Khaivo.

Khaivo looked at his watch, grateful the man had left. Christa was out shopping at the market and would be gone for most of the day. In fact, Khaivo sent one of his servants there to greet her, along with a few extra credits on the side to show her a good time.

Unbeknownst to Khaivo, the servants and his friends had shown her too good of a time. Christa had gone drinking and dancing with them out in the wheat fields.

Obi-Wan walked to the city in search of comfortable lodging, heavy bag of personal belongings slung over his shoulder. When the sky had finally darkened, he went to the market and purchased a bottle of water. There, he spoke with a local woman about a nearby suite for rent. She assured him, that no one else would rent to him as they were under strict orders by Khaivo, who had plenty of political clout on the neutral planet. The woman promised to escort him there after she closed her cart for the night. As the woman began to shut down, a familiar laughter rang out. Obi-Wan turned, looked over his shoulder and saw Christa with three gentlemen and another woman. An older woman, who pulled Christa's hair out of her face and tended to her the way one would a grand daughter, or niece.

One of the men played a musical instrument, and the woman and Christa had linked arms and danced in a circle. They spun, and Christa let go of the woman and stumbled to one of the young men and planted a kiss on his lips.

When the kiss was over she pulled the man into the circle. They danced in the circle, then spun each other around. And when they set each other free, both stumbled and planted kisses on the next person in line.

And so, the cycle continued. Obi-Wan turned, his back facing Christa. He hoped, as fruitless as that would be, that the vendor would finish soon. There was little need in Christa seeing him there. There's no telling what trauma his presence might cause.

Christa wore her white dress and baubles, her hair had been braided at the back of her head, all but a few errant strands that seemed to fall before her eyes.

The crowd had all but drifted closer to him now, but he kept his back turned. He could hear them, dancing and skipping in a circle, and Christa stumbling in his direction. She tapped him on the shoulder.

"OH dear, leave the poor man alone!" one of her friends called. "He's not part of the game."

"Right... Christa answered. She gave his shy profile another curious glance before stumbling haphazardly toward her friends again. "I'm so drunk..." she muttered, then fell flat on her face.

Obi-Wan's heart thundered in his chest. And when the nervousness had passed, he realized it had become heavy with sudden ache.


	56. Once upon a time

That face! Was it the booze or did she really see the man with the beard at the market last night? She'd seen him before. In her dreams. There, she loved him. He said things. Pieces and words she couldn't put together. Something was broken, fractured like a cracked mirror with pieces that would never fit. If she hadn't been so drunk the night before, she'd have said something to him. But the opportunity to do so had long passed and might not avail itself again. Especially with Khaivo in her face at the crack of dawn asking her questions about the night before, looking for ways to ruin any such opportunities in the future.

"Nothing, we drank Wheat gin, that's all," she told him.

"See anybody? Meet anybody new?" Khaivo pressed.

"Why, is there somebody here that I should meet?" Christa replied, eyebrow half-cocked.

"No..." he relented.

"Then what are you on about?" she griped, half-dragging her hung over body out of bed. "You're up early," she added.

"I have meeting to go to."

"Can I go with you?"

"Sorry sweetheart."

Christa sat on the bed. "You're hiding something."

Khaivo got in her face. "And what exactly would that be?"

"I don't know, but I'll find out. I heard there were Jedi on Runei," Christa lied.

"Jedi?" Khaivo asked nervously. "Where'd you hear that?"

"I have my sources."

"Don't you go hanging around any Jedi. We're in enough trouble."

"_We_?"

"They're here about the flowers."

"You said the Orchids were safe, So there's nothing to worry about, right?"

"Yeah, but I don't want those guys go sniffing around my business. Especially when they go sniffing around my daughter."

"Nobody's sniffing around me Khaivo. You're so paranoid," she laughed.

Christa stood.

"Well, you'll stay inside today. Just to be on the safe side."

"Over my dead body."

"That can be arranged," he griped.

Christa waited until Khaivo was out of the room. She skipped into the bathroom and took a quick shower, dressed, then slipped over the Veranda and walked to the market.

There was a woman there. A vender.

Christa roamed the market, sniffing fragrances, smelling fruit and vegetables, talking to strangers, listening to street musicians while staying clear of Khaivo's boys.

Soon, the sun was high and Christa had come to enjoy her time out so much that she didn't feel time passing by. Then she saw her, the vender. The short woman with the round belly and hairs poking out of her chin. It had taken all day. Maybe the woman had gotten a late start. Perhaps she had a late night with the gentleman.

"How can help ya?" the woman asked.

Christa pulled a fruit from the woman's cart and bit. "Charge it to Khaivo," Christa said.

"I don't have much of a relationship with Khaivo, miss. You'll have to pay me up front."

"Fine... but I might have a little extra for you in exchange for information."

"How much you talkin?"

"Twenty credits."

"Sounds like a deal to me. What do you want to know?"

"There was a bearded gentleman at your cart last night. He was waiting for you. Who is he and where can I find him?"

"Ah, yes, the Jedi. He staying at the Bed and Breakfast , Shillie's place at the edge of the city. Not far from where we are now."

Christa reached into her satchel and gave the woman twenty credits. "How much for the fruit?"

"Take it. It's on the house."

The woman smiled.

Christa left and walked to the edge of the city. She knew Shillie's. It was a nice little place. Even better that she didn't have to worry about Khaivo finding her there. Shillie hated the man. They dated once and it didn't end amicably.

Christa approached the woman's door on shaky legs. The walk there was a long one, and already she had started to feel a bit fevered. Beads of sweat trickled down her face. The door swung open and Christa pressed both hands behind her back.

"Hi-" she started.

Shillie frowned. "I know you. You're Khaivo's girl."

"May I come in?"

Shillie paused, then moved aside. "What can I do for ya?"

"I understand you have a visitor. A Jedi. He's a friend of mine and I'm here to visit him."

"So Khaivo's sending his daughter to do his dirty work? Huh? I'll tell you like I told him. Back OFF."

"No, you misunderstand. My coming here has nothing to do with Khaivo."

Christa blinked, and the woman seemed to let her guard down.

"I believe ya. I remember when you were a young girl. And how much you hated Khaivo. You might not remember, but I used to help you. When Khaivo would lock you away in that tower, and you would scream how you hated him and how he wasn't your real father. How he had kidnaped you."

Christa walked across the room and sat on the sofa. "You remember?"

"Who could forget?"

Christa sighed.

"You're friend is upstairs. First room on the right."

Christa walked through the cozy looking living room , up the carpeted floors to Obi-Wan Kenobi's suite.

She took a deep breath then knocked on the door. After a short wait, and more knocking the door finally opened.

On the other side stood the bearded Jedi with the crisp steel blue eyes. Her heart went pitta-patter.

The man couldn't disguise the surprise on his face if he tried. He searched her eyes, and saw little recognition in them. But that worried look was there. It was always there, whenever he had done something that unintentionally caused her pain.

"May I come in?" she asked.

Stunned into silence, he stepped aside. He wore little, but a towel around the waist. Beads of water glistened on his bare chest and water dripped from his hair. He cursed himself, asking over and over again in his head why he opened the door when he knew it was Christa on the other side.

She walked in, hands clasped together before her, turned then gazed into his eyes. Then suddenly, she remembered, felt... that she had probably gazed into them many times before. The confusion of all the broken memories gave her a small headache.

He stood a breath away, gazing into her face.

"Who are you?" she asked, eyes puzzled.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi," he answered.

"We know each other?"

And very honestly, he answered again. "Yes. We loved each other once."


	57. A Season for Reason

I'm trying to rein this in so that it will leave off where the first story, SOTRO started. - CG

* * *

"Once?" she asked.

Obi-Wan shifted uncomfortably and adjusted his slipping towel.

"Khaivo told me there was an accident and that I lost my memory. Is that true?"

"No. Your memories are gone... because of me," he started...

Christa raised an eyebrow as she awaited his answer.

"You were injured. I took advantage of your injury and temporary weakness to make you forget," he answered.

"Why?!" she shrieked.

"To end your suffering," he answered coldly. "It needed to be done, Christa. Not only for your sake, but for that of the Republic."

Obi-Wan's steel blue orbs sank into the depths of his lids as he stared at her face.

Christa pointed toward the scar on his shoulder with her chin.

"A clone war injury," he said, in answer to her unasked question.

"Did you use one of those Jedi Mind tricks, some evil death grip?" Christa asked as she walked toward him.

Obi-Wan stepped away, as though being near her might burn.

"Will I get my memories back?" she asked.

"It is unlikely that you ever will."

"I want to know everything," she demanded. "How we fell in love, why we went our separate ways," she finished. "I don't understand how you thought you'd end my suffering by erasing my memories. There's a hole in my life now, and in my heart."

Nevertheless, it might not have been understood by him that everything prior to the past few years of their relationship remained in tact. Including her childhood memories. He couldn't take those away, she thought. But she'd give anything to know what it would be like to be with him in a real way. More importantly, did he know who she really was? How much had been revealed to him during their time together?

"I've been less than noble," he asserted. And at once, to his ears he sounded as tortured and confused as Anakin. It is no wonder the boy seemed so lost over the years, with only him for guidance. It was like the blind leading the blind. There was a reason why the Order forbade attachment and other emotions of the heart. A reason he cautioned Anakin against it. And here he was, a failure who didn't take his own advice.

"Impossible," Christa answered, drawing close to him again. "You did what you thought was best. I know your intentions were good. _You're_ good."

"My intentions were selfish, if you only knew how much I hurt you, you would have no assurances for me."

Christa slipped into the cusp of his arms. "I don't care," she said, both of her hands covering the sides of his face. "You said we loved _each other_, once. Do you love me now?"

"The Order forbids it," he stressed.

"I don't care about the Order, or the rules."

She held his arms and the muscles tightened beneath her hands.

"Then you understand our dilemma."

Obi-Wan traipsed over the mini-bar and poured a drink. He was drinking more frequently these days. With Anakin between missions, and sometimes when he was alone. He swirled the liquid around in his glass then gulped it down, glared at Christa, then drank another shot.

"We don't have to tell them, it can be our secret," she pleaded.

"There have already been too many secrets, too many lies."

"You mean the ones told to me by you and Khaivo? What right did you have to decide what I should feel or think?"

The heat from the liquor rushed through his blood. Christa stood in the center of the room, away from the sofa, near the Veranda, where a soft breeze and the smell of Orchids wafted inside. Obi-Wan walked toward her now, a fixed look in his eyes. She waited, unsure of what he might do next, until, his hand found hers, and he kissed her on the lips.

"If you mean to confuse me..." Christa started.

His grip on her arms tightened as his face hovered close to hers. "This is what we call the dark side. Weakness...fear... anger, aggression... _attachment_. I'm not allowed to feel an attachment to you. It goes against the Jedi code. But..." he continued. "There might be something to work out, an arrangement. But it could mean very little for you. You deserve more than I have to offer."

"And what is your offer?" she asked.

Obi-Wan flushed, anything he said at this point would be less than gentlemanly but needed to be said.

"When we're together, we are together. When I must part, then you are to accept it. If I don't return, then so be it. It was my fate. I am a Jedi first. Your acceptance would allow me the technicality of being with you, without the attachment."

"And what if I were to meet someone else? Someone with more to offer? And I were to change my mind about you."

"You wouldn't."

Anakin, had once again flown right out of his mouth. As much as he told himself that there would be no feelings of attachment, the idea of Christa with someone else simply could not be abided. It was bad enough that he lied to Christa about the nature of what he felt, but even worse that he had begun to lie to himself. He loved Christa, in spite of everything the Order taught him. As much as the Jedi would hate to admit it, they were mortals. And there was no cure for human emotion, or what was felt in the heart. But he would never admit it to her. Much less, admit to himself. To do so would be akin to admitting that everything the Jedi ever taught him was a lie. He would resist the admission for as long as he could.

Christa and Obi-Wan stood close, once again wrapped in each other's embrace, their noses circling and caressing. His lips nibbled her chin and Christa closed her eyes when they covered her own, her fingers dug into his muscular flesh. She might have lost her memory, but the one thing she would never forget was her love for him.

The sun waned, and golden sunrays showered the room with light.

There was stillness. Peace... as her body laid beneath his and he showered her with affection and the lightness of his touch.

As she laid there, Christa came to a realization. Her belief that being with him again might have resolve whatever ailed her the past few seasons, perhaps even fill the hole that had been left by the absence of her memories. But the emptiness and hurt was still there.

She looked at Obi-Wan, her eyes filled with sadness and asked "Is there anything else? Anything you have yet to tell me?"

Obi-Wan kissed her on the forehead, then rolled to his side of the bed and stared at the ceiling.

"Yes... We have a son. He's four summers. His name is Han."

Christa stared at him in open mouth awe. "He has copper hair."

Obi-Wan could only nod.

She'd seen a little boy, images of his face in her dreams, even realized there was some affection for the child, but never made the connection. Before he knew it, Obi-Wan felt the sting of Christa's hand across his face. Not even his senses could prepare him for that!

She laid beside him, quietly simmering for a moment. How cruel, that he would erase memories of her own son! What did he do with the boy? And how would she get him back?

"Han is to be left where he is. You may visit him. But you will not bring him to Runei. The Jedi have asked me to bring him to the temple. I knew it would go against your wishes, so I refused the Order as much as it pains me. When the war ends, I will allow him to return."


	58. Fate

Obi-Wan sat up and threw the covers back.

"Where are you going?" Christa asked.

"To Coruscant. I will tell Master Yoda that I was unable to locate the boy."

"You're going to lie?"

"It won't be a lie. Khaivo refuses to give him up. Which suits me just fine at the moment."

"But... won't they sense that something is wrong? That perhaps, you've never given up so easily on a mission before?"

"That's exactly the reason they might believe it. The council knows, that I never give up. Unless, I am left with no other choice."

Obi-Wan slipped into his pants. He felt sneaky, plotting with Christa this way. He continued to get dressed then attached his lightsaber to his pants.

"When will I see you again?" Christa asked as she climbed out of bed.

Obi-Wan cupped her chin. "Anakin and I are to return to the outer rim territories when I am done here. I might be there for a lengthy time. Wait for me," he said, kissing her on the lips.

Obi-Wan parted, and Christa drew her knees to her chest and sulked. She resented both Khaivo and Obi-Wan for the same reason. Both had manipulated and controlled her for too long. Obi-Wan assumed he knew what was best for everyone, and Khaivo did whatever he thought was best suit himself.

But this time, she vowed, she would take matters into her own hands. That she would decide her fate, and her life with Obi-Wan and Han. And she knew just the man who would help her...


	59. Merge

_**IMPORTANT:** I am now merging this story with SOTRO (Secret of The Red Orchid) which is a continuation and ending of the present story. SOTRO will undergo an edit in the process._

* * *

**CHAPTER I**

The force was with General Obi-Wan Kenobi as he piloted his Jedi Starfighter eschew of near catastrophe at the center of the Dantooine system. The ship rattled and surged forward, it's fuel burning at high velocity away from the hungry mouth of an event horizon.

Sweat formed on the queasy Jedi Master's forehead as the Starfighter spiraled out of control into the stretches of space. A mishap that saved not only his life, but the mission itself as two pursuing federation ships plummeted to crushing singularity. Outside the viewing window, faraway stars and solar systems whirled as though someone pulled a plug that drained celestials from the Universe.

R-4, an astromech droid, sat in the wing struggling to talk with the computer whose system had gone haywire as a result of intense gravitational pull. The computer resisted at first, with an electrical spark. But the astromech argued back as he opened a side panel and used a laser to seal the severed wire together.

Finding success, the ship righted itself, and the spiraling ceased. Obi-Wan sighed heavily with relief, then turned to R-4.

"That was a close call," he said, looking out the window at his little astro-droid.

R-4 beeped and chirped. A whine that made the Jedi Master cringe.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Fix it or we won't be able to complete our mission," he said with a sense of urgency the droid didn't quite understand.

R-4 chirped and brought out his tools. Fortunately he could reach just far enough to repair the rest of the burnt out wiring.

As they cleared a magnetic field, the starfighter turned at a sharp 45 degree angle, then flattened out. "Good job, we're beginning to stabilize."

R-4 chirped at his master's compliment.

He was elated. Thankfully the mission would be over. These trips were once exciting, but the aging R-4 was worn and willing to lay himself down for scrap metal. Perhaps it was the stress, the ongoing war . . . or perhaps his master's constant irritation.

With the starfighter out of danger, and the imploding super nova long behind them, Obi-Wan set the ship to autopilot, then pressed a control. A flickering three-dimensional hologram of Jedi Master Mace Windu appeared.

The solemn darkly cloaked Master transmitted from a Coruscant control tower, awaiting important data from Obi-Wan's starfighter should the dedicated Jedi meet an untimely demise. But despite the triumph of his friend's safe return, Mace Windu's face bore the unfortunate burden of a permanent scowl.

"Welcome back, General Kenobi. Your report?"

"As assigned, I engaged a federation ship on Geonosis and have secured what appears to be an Encrypted Electronic Data Simulator."

When Obi-Wan spoke, there was hesitation in his voice that made Master Windu uneasy.

"Do you think the device has anything to do with Master Yoda's visions? The council is eagerly awaiting your return."

"I'm certain of its importance, and the success of the mission. Tell the council I will be stopping to refuel on Runei, and will return to the Jedi Temple with a full report not long after."

Using acute Jedi senses, the unabashed elder tried burrowing into his comrades thoughts, but to no avail. The starfighter's fuel level didn't necessitate a trip to Runei. There was something untoward about it all.

"Try not to stay _too_ long..." Mace cautioned.

Not wishing to be held under Mace Windu's scrutiny a moment longer, Obi-Wan severed the connection then piloted his ship towards the small green-red planet.

Runei was a resort planet where Jedi Knights and Masters went to refuel and consort with commoners. Cavorting of this kind was generally frowned upon by the Order, but not barred. Etiquette also dictated these visits were never discussed, and while there, forming an attachment to a commoner was strictly forbidden. A violation of this rule meant certain expulsion from the Jedi Order.

Though many questionable types visited Runei, Obi-Wan's ship landed with nary a problem. All sorts were known to gather here: scoundrels, gamblers, criminals, even those who walked the dark side. Clashes were known to happen, but for the most part, Runei was neutral territory.

Obi-Wan landed then signaled the men at the station to refuel his ship. He looked around. Something was out of place. He wasn't exactly sensing that peace threatened, but who could be sure with so many shady characters lingering around? Perhaps he was only picking up traces of the nature of those who visited there, that they were not so good and generally lead dangerous lives elsewhere in the galaxy. He certainly didn't sense the presence of anyone... except Count Dooku.

Yes...Count Dooku had been here. But the impact of his presence was faint. Which meant he had probably come and gone. Had they arrived at the same time there would have been a battle. What would bring Count Dooku to such a place?

Obi-Wan thought of Christa. Had Count Dooku made a bid to visit her? No. He shook the thought from his head. Obi-Wan had already made contact with Christa,. She wouldn't entertain the likes of Count Dooku..._would _she?

Obi-Wan left his ship at the base and found himself smiling at the ridiculousness of his suspicions. Count Dooku was a Sith Lord. Sith Lords were treacherous, murderous, and evil. The concept of friendship and loyalty would be foreign to him.

Obi-Wan walked to a nearby cantina where revelers from near and distant planets gathered around a doorway. Obi-Wan ignored their objections and tired looks when he squeezed by, as well as their scoffing when the guard permitted him immediate entry. The guard was big like a Wookie, but round. His canines hung like razor sharp tusks, and with them he dared anyone to cross without consent.

"She's be done shortly," he grunted before moving aside to permit Obi-Wan entrance.

The pair exchanged a knowing glance as he walked inside and found a seat at the bar.

The bar maid seemed to know Obi-Wan's drink of choice and slid it across the counter into his hand. He gulped it easily, then listened to the band as it played a fast paced tune. The minutes seemed to melt like a slow-burning candle before Morve, the sharply tusked security guard sat on a neighboring stool.

"Ah, the Republic is in troubles," he groused. "Got what I tell you 'bout? Ah, believa me now?"

"Never doubted you for a second, friend. What is it? Appears Dooku is using an Encrypted Data Simulator."

"Ah," Morve coughed and wheezed. "Using ancient Nano technology eh?. Has its own hard drive so no equipments needed to stream data but the hard drive keepa you out without the right security code."

"This is very unusual. A simulator with it's own motherboard? But it's so small..."

Morve drew close to Obi-Wan's face, blowing breath that could melt steel into his nostrils. "You needa vera special droid to decode the encryption. Ah. What I saw...scare even me." Morve beat a large fist against his chest.

But the words were inaudible to the Jedi as the lights dimmed and two heavy red curtains with little gold tassels beneath them swept open. Obi-Wan whirled around. His highly attuned senses directed his gaze away from the bar, but failed to prevent his drink from crashing to the floor at the sight of_ Christa_.

A bar maid stole a peek of the Jedi through long fluttering lashes and smiled as she signaled a service droid to vacuum the spillage.

Christa stood on stage before a captive audience - she was breathtaking, a vision of loveliness in a long white strapless dress, and a big red orchid in her silky dark hair. Light from the ceiling beamed upon her, bathing her in deep golden rays.

When she sang, their eyes met across the crowded cantina, and for a moment Obi-Wan imagined her performance was for him alone - he silently pleaded that she wound finish soon so he could speak to her face to face. Perished the thought. Such emotions were not allowed, so he tucked them deep inside and inwardly scolded himself for the foolish indulgence.

"Ah," Morve sounded. "Spectacular performance, eh friend?" came the faint voice.

Obi-Wan nodded and slid from the barstool. "I didn't think she could be anymore beautiful."

"It's been a long time," Morve observed.

Christa left the stage and moved through the audience with a microphone in her hand. Suddenly, an overweight Corellian admirer at a nearby table reached out, and grabbed her at the tail end of her dress. But before he could blink, a hand shot out and smacked him on the back of the head, causing the eyeglasses he wore to splash right into his drink. When he reached to retrieve them, Christa stooped and swiped a wallet from the cusp of one of his open pockets. This incited the audience to raucous laughter, though the dazed man was non-too happy about it. Christa shrugged, a triumphant smile curling the corner of her lips as she returned to the stage.

When the song wrapped, Christa exited the platform to standing ovation. But she only had eyes for one man. He stood near the bar, eyes transfixed on her face as she strutted towards him.

Obi-Wan gave her a look that could melt an iceberg, and Christa dove into his arms.

"What took you so long?" she chided breathlessly, running her fingers through his beard.

Obi-Wan broke free of her grasp, wishing she had minded proper formalities.

"Jedi business," he answered.

Christa, noted the distance he put between them and made a face.

"Jedi business? Listen buddy, it'd be a big mistakes to crossswords with _m_e." She poked a finger in his chest then walked away.

"You'd lose," he answered.

Christa turned and stole a backward glance at Obi-Wan.

"I wouldn't bet on it."

Obi-Wan followed Christa to her suite, but knew better than to start talking to her now. Sometimes, words led to arguments. Some of which he won, some of which he lost. Usually Christa demanded to know where he had been? Why hadn't he seen her in so long? Did he care about her at all? "Who cares about the Jedi rules!" These were things Christa didn't seem to understand and no matter how hard he tried, making the rules understood often proved difficult. In this sense, Christa was difficult, a lot like his former apprentice Anakin Skywalker.

After a ride on an elevator that carried them to the top floor, the doors opened to a palatial suite. Christa's room. The room was white, with a beautiful balcony overlooking the horizon and two large moons in the sky. There was a changing area with various gowns for her on stage performances, a mirror, and vanity with various hair products and hair brushes. There was also a large bed, with white, flowery, chiffon curtains sweeping over it. Everything was still the same. Just as Obi-Wan remembered it.

"Where have you been? You kept me waiting here forever-"

"I can only stay a few hours..."

"A FEW HOURS? This is ridiculous."

"I only have a little time and you know, the Jedi Order is where my loyalties lie. And someday, who knows? You must prepare yourself for any eventualities. I may not return at all."

"Because you might be killed, or because you hate me?"

Obi-Wan laughed at the thought.

"I couldn't never hate you Christa. I told you I would visit as often as possible, but if you should continue to complain, well, I might find visiting you unpleasant."

"You're ego is out of control," she huffed.

Obi-Wan pulled her close and whispered in her ear, "but that's why you like me."

The feel of his hand on the small of her back was electric. Growing serious, he continued..."We only have a few moments together. Let's enjoy the time we have. I promise, I will try to visit you soon. But the war keeps me away. And soon I will be in the Outer Rim and I don't know how long this mission will keep me there, or if... I will return at all. I'm sure you wouldn't want things to end this way."

Christa analyzed the situation, then concluded he might be right.

"I agree..." she admitted reluctantly.

"Well if you agree...try not be upset with me."

CHAPTER II

Across the galaxy in a military control room on Geonosis, the usually composed Darth Tyrannus, formally known to the Jedi as Count Dooku, towered over an insect-like Geonosian creature with a scowl carved into his cool granite features.

"There's little room for error, my Geonosian friend. Especially when it comes to the Jedi. I want the Data simulator in my hands," he thundered. "Make contact with our men on Runei and have them disable Obi-Wan Kenobi's starfighter. I will deal with _him_ when I arrive."

The creature replied in Geonosian tongue, clicking, and popping his words derisively as he rolled his eyes and pointed at his men. Suddenly, a blast of Sith lightening out of Dooku's fingertips silenced the contemptuous creature.

"I too, was a Jedi," Dooku sneered. "It is always in ones best interest not to underestimate our abilities."

The Geonosian's insect-like body crashed into a wall and convulsed as a small electrical current tore tiny fissures in his wings. Like-raced creatures in the control room shrieked in terror, having witness the effortless disposal of their Geonosian leader, then scurried about to carry out Dooku's orders.

"Ready my ship for Runei and man the fleet with battle droids." the Sith Lord finished.

In the darkness under the glow of moonlight, a delicate hand searched tirelessly through Obi-Wan Kenobi's dark brown cloak. For the first time in many moons, Obi-Wan had fallen into a deep, regenerative sleep, having suffered many restless nights on the battlefield in makeshift beds. Though his eyes occasionally found the opportunity to close, his senses were always awake...battle droids never seemed to tire. At long last, he could finally rest.

Christa took advantage of this vulnerability and searched through the cloak to the point of near exhaustion, until she happened upon a small black device – a Data Simulator. Obi-Wan, she noted, had taken great care to hide it. _But what exactly is it? _She wondered.

Christa hid the device, dropping it into a blue ceramic vase then returned to the cloak to retrieve Obi-Wan's coveted light saber. She grabbed it, then toyed with the buttons until a blue energy beam materialized. She then waved the heavy weapon about, marveling at the energy particles that formed its light. Was Obi-Wan's trust of her was so explicit that he could sleep through her brandishing it around? _I could kill him easily, _she thought. Christa walked to the bed where the Jedi slept and pointed the weapon at his throat. He didn't awaken at first– not until she climbed over him and brought her lips dangerously close to his own. He opened his eyes, slowly, brazenly unafraid, and intrinsically trusting of his weapon even as particles cracked and sparkled mere inches away from his face.

"Do you love me?"she asked.

Obi-Wan covered her hand with his own and disabled the lightsaber before answering.

"Jedi are taught to feel love and compassion for all beings."

"I don't care about other beings, what about me?" She slid into bed and laid by his side.

"Not again..." he grumbled. "Must we have this conversation today?"

"Is there a better time?"

"Yes, when the war is over and I'm no longer a Jedi."

"When you're no longer a Jedi? And when will that be?" she challenged.

"When we're too old to care. When you're happily married and growing old with your husband, whom I'm sure will be a wonderful man."

"Then it's true. I'll be growing old with_ you_." Christa laid her head on Obi-Wan's shoulder and ran aimless fingers over his scarred arms and chest. _"There's no other man for me."_

"Christa, you mustn't speak that way. I've told you too many times already, possession and attachment are forbidden--"

"For a _Jedi_. They may own you, but they don't own me."

"I make my own decisions," he said.

Obi-Wan pushed Christa aside then climbed out of bed. He stood with his back facing her, battle scars and all as he slipped into his shirt and tunic. "I shouldn't have come."

The hurt in her eyes seemed to drain them of their natural spark. It was a vicious cycle. He would go away, only to return months later against his better judgement. Sometimes for only a night, sometimes for weeks at a time.

He would share her bed and hold her in his arms foolishly pretending the war was over and they were husband and wife. His original plan before the battle on Geonosis and the beginning of the Clone War. _Perhaps when Anakin was no longer a padawan..._ But it was a lie. A horrible lie he concocted to make himself feel better when deep inside he knew the war was far from over, and his commitment to being a Jedi was equally firm. What made it even worse was that he seemed to hurt her more with each parting. He wanted to stay away from Runei, for _her_ sake, but couldn't will himself to do it if he tried.

Was this attachment? Had he done the unthinkable? The answer to the problem suddenly became crystal clear.

Obi-Wan looked over his shoulder. He could sense her eyes on his back as they burned incisions into his soul.

"You're not coming back..." she uttered in disbelief.

He gave her a questioning glance, then returned to fastening the blue lightsaber into his robe. The Truth? He couldn't bare to look at her. But Christa came around and forced his eyes to meet her own.

"Why does it always end this way? Can't you...pretend? Just this once?" she pleaded.

"What can I do?" he asked.

"Instead of a sad and bitter goodbye, you can say, _'I'll see you tonight.'"_

Obi-Wan slid a hand around her waist and pulled her close. Their eyes locked, and danced with the possibilities of what might never be. Christa savored the clock-stopping moment and took a mental photograph of his face as their lips met. His kiss left her mind in a haze.

"See you tonight," he whispered.

And like a cool summer breeze passing through her bedroom window, he was gone.


	60. NEW Chapter Mommys Promise

_**IMPORTANT:** I am now merging this story with SOTRO (Secret of The Red Orchid) which is a continuation and ending of the present story. SOTRO will undergo an edit in the process. **THIS IS A NEW CHAPTER not previously in the old version. - CG**_

* * *

Christa slid her nose against the soft silky fabric of her bed and inhaled. His scent lingered there. Just as his touch still lingered upon on her skin. But always, it was that silly Order of his. She had gotten the impression from his impatient behavior towards her this night that he'd told her many times of his dedication to the Order before. But thanks to Obi-Wan and Khaivo she no longer remembered. 

Nevertheless, she slowly but surely had begun to take control of her life. Obi-Wan would no longer have the power to choose the Order over her. To visit her so sporadically and then put her off whenever he felt guilty about their relationship. Usually long after the fact.

The long agonizing months they'd been apart, she had learned a thing or two from someone. Someone, who promised to undo the Order and their ridiculous rules. She was game. And they could all die for all she cared, as long as Obi-Wan Kenobi was the last one standing when the smoke cleared.

The next morning, Christa dressed and boarded a flight to Correllia, where she visited the old woman Maldrea who kept watch over her son, little Han. Already, she decided on a last name for the boy. That of her mother, matriarch of the Solo dynasty. His name would be Han Solo. A choice she made to protect the honor of Obi Wan Kenobi and to make locating the boy difficult for the Jedi who believed the boy was their property. Rumor had circulated among the Jedi Council, in a vision by one of its Elders that Han, Kenobi's boy would play an important role in the future of the Republic and in the future of the Jedi.

What did Christa care about either?

Maldrea squatted over a pot of boiling broth before a brick oven while Han played marbles on the floor. When Christa walked in, it was as though her presence was entirely unfelt. The boy glanced at her, then returned to his game.

"Poisoning my boy against me are you?" Christa asked, glancing fretfully at the old woman.

"It's not my fault he hardly knows you. You rarely visit."

"In time," Christa replied. "Things will change." She sat on the floor next to Han and rubbed a hand through his copper hair then kissed him on the nose.

Han wiped the smudge of wetness away then turned his back to her face and folded his arms.

"We'll be together soon..." she whispered in his ear. "Your father will be with us and we'll be a family again," she promised.

For this to actually happen the Order would have to be turned on its head...she would take the Jedi's selfish and greedy hooks out of her man and out of her child's future. But the boy had his doubts. Mommy never kept her promises. He was old enough to know that! The boy was only four summers now, but very aware and very distrustful. He missed his mother terribly when she was away, but it seemed the only person she missed was his father and not him. The boy also wondered and far too often why his mother was gone so much and why he wasn't allowed to go with her. Even his grandfather, Khaivo visited more than she did.

Christa spent the day with the child and at that night put him to bed before she left. She went back home to Runei where she would change clothes and perform at the Red Orchid Lounge. On the brief flight home she thought of Obi-Wan Kenobi, his strong arms around her, their spooning in her bed and interlocking their fingers as they talked until they fell asleep with little Han laying between them.


	61. New Chapter: A Deal is A Deal

_**IMPORTANT:** **THIS IS A NEW CHAPTER not previously in the old version. - CG**_

* * *

Christa sat before the vanity in her suite, gazing at her appearance in the mirror. She pressed an Orchid into her hair and bit back tears. The stress of being without Han and her fight with Obi Wan Kenobi had taken its toll, and now she felt herself on the brink of despair. The night ahead was one to be filled with false smiles and dance. She was in no in the mood for either. She painted rouge on her cheeks, and lipstick across her lips. The threat of tears would bring dark makeup running from her eyes and so she resisted, which only served to pain her more. 

"Still pining after that worthless Jedi, are you?" A voice thundered.

Christa spun around, taking in the full height of Count Dooku. A handsome older gentleman with an arrogant sneer spread across his face. He wore a lightsaber, like a Jedi. She stood, hoping something would spark her memory. Somehow, she figured she once knew this man and was in some type of trouble. Her breathing quickened as he approached. There was an air of danger about him.

"Who are you!" Christa snapped. His eyes fell to her face, seeing the confusion there, then slid down to her bustline and long legs. He could ignore the fact that she was beautiful. His cause was too important that he should allow himself such a foolish indulgence. Dooku smiled.

"Who am I?" he asked, genuinely befuddled.

Christa shook her head, and look of disgust bringing her lips into a frown.

"It's an old Jedi trick," Dooku scoffed. "He made you forget. Surely you are not so weak minded."

"I'm not gonna ask you again! Who are you?" Christa barked. "Get out of here or I'm calling security."

"You'll do no such thing..." he replied, with what Christa felt was undue confidence.

"Why not?" she yelled.

"Because your beloved Obi Wan Kenobi would die. Perhaps you've forgotten, but I have not. You have no idea how important you've become to me. I suppose, Khaivo kept his end of the deal, in teaching you how to use the Orchids."

"Khaivo is dead to me," Christa gritted. "And as far as I'm concerned, so are you."

Dooku grabbed Christa by the arm and snapped her close. "Because he lied? I happen to know how dangerous these little flowers are... and your secret," he added convincingly.

"You know nothing," Christa sneered, backing into a wall. Dooku pursued, not giving her an inch as she inhaled the rich scent of his expensive Jedi cloak.

"Khaivo used your memory lapse to bring you into the fold... to make you a part of his underground organization. Should your Jedi learn the truth, I wonder how easy it would be to not only separate himself from you once and for all, but to destroy you altogether. I was a Jedi once. Obi Wan's loyalty to the Order and the Republic is renown. He'll thinking nothing of destroying you, his little temptress. You are a threat to all he holds dear."

"What do you want?" Christa relented, worry and anger forced tears to well in the corner of her eyes.

"Tonight..." Dooku started, pulling the Orchid from her hair, "Runei will fall."

"But-- you can't!" Christa objected.

"Or Obi wan Kenobi will learn the truth... I leave it for you to decide."

The grip on her arm loosened, leaving in its place a red bruise. Dooku walked slowly across the room, opened the door, and with a parting grin, walked out.

Christa sat and pondered just how much her love for Obi Wan Kenobi was worth... Lose him forever or let Runei fall to the separatist leader.

Unable to repress her despair, she finally collapsed into a heap over her vanity and sobbed. The black makeup on her eyes ran down her cheeks.


	62. Old and New Chapter: Romancing A Stone

**Old and New Chapter: Romancing A Stone... **

* * *

He was different around the Jedi. Officious. Like... a robot. Everything he said, everything he did was so mechanical. She could no longer feel the love and it pained her. Pained her deeper than she thought possible. They were like strangers, the two... She had known Obi Wan the man, and for the first time had met Obi Wan the Jedi. This tranquil, quiet, thoughtful, uncomplicated being -- she could no longer rouse him, fill him with desire... or kiss him. Their eyes were always watching, searching, probing with their senses. 

His pupil was an awful. Perhaps she only had herself to blame. The time Obi Wan might have spent training his apprentice had been spent on Runei, romancing her.

Obi-Wan found Christa sitting alone on the deck, knees drawn to her chin, arms encircling her ankles.

The ship's deck was a cool blue-gray color, the same his eyes. But the similarities ended there, as Obi-Wan had eyes that exuded warmth and depth, lacking the cold, sterile look of the ship's design.

He sat across from Christa and stared into her eyes. She leaned across the deck, covered his hand with her own and kissed him. His lips were warm and soft, but did not kiss back. Her hand dropped, her eyes fell, and she withdrew, stung by his cold rejection.

"You have something. You took it from my pocket the night I visited you."

"I took nothing."

"The data simulator."

"Maybe you left it."

"Where?"

"At home, where I should be."

"We heard Dooku had taken you prisoner. We were trying to help."

"Dooku took control of Runei, I was not his prisoner. When will you learn Obi-Wan? I can take care of myself."

"If he's in control of Runei, he's in control of you. How can you live under the separatists' rule? What about your leaders? The people dying there?"

"It's where I live. It's the only home I've known. I don't care about politicians, rulers, the people, or their suffering. Their problems are not my concern."

"I was a fool. Master Windu was right."

"You believe everything he tells you?"

"I trust him."

"But not me?"

"You're a thief and a liar."

"By whose design? You turned your back on me. You've hurt me more than anyone could have ever hurt me. If I have become anything, it's because of you."

"If I could take it back, I would. But I never kept the truth from you,"

"Not even when you courted me under orders from the council?" she scoffed.

Obi Wan sighed. "When you stole the device, you brought Dooku's reign of terror on the people of Runei."

"So you think it's _my _fault? You should have killed Dooku when you had the chance. But instead, you chose to betray me, and turn me over to the Jedi Council. Maybe your intentions aren't as pure as you think. Besides, you're the one who brought the device to Runei. You're the one who should be blamed."

"I agree. It seems my only mistake, was visiting you."

This were going according to Dooku's plan: to use her as a trap. But his plans contradicted her own. Instead of winning Obi-Wan's heart and drawing him away from the Order, the situation caused him to push her even further away.

Obi-Wan left Christa in favor of sitting next to Anakin as co-pilot. Christa was a liar. A foolish one at that. He was bound by duty... she_ forced_ him to turn her in, to be held under the scrutiny of the Jedi Council. Not a pleasant place to be. She would be tried on disrupting official Jedi business in the middle of a galactic war.

Christa left the deck and slipped to the back of the ship where escape pods were stored. Her goal was not to go easily. Turn her in? Ha. If they can catch her. This was going to be an adventure. Unbeknownst to Obi-Wan, Christa had learned how to fly.

_In time, they will learn more about my skills, _she thought.

Christa climbed into one of the escape pods and released it. The tiny pod spiraled into space uncontrollably as the thrust from the larger ship pushed it away.

_Let them worry about their own mission. _The device was safe and exactly where it needed to be. When the time was right she'd give it to Yoda, and Yoda alone.


End file.
